Quand les chemins (de la destinée) divergent TRADUCTION
by Harry-Sterek-1968
Summary: Parce que, bien entendu, il était ABSURDE de supposer que l'abandon d'un enfant en bas âge, sur le pas d'une porte, au milieu d'une nuit d'hiver, pourrait éventuellement mal tourner... - Pour Belinat - Traduction de "The Paths Diverge" de Vaneria Potter, qui m'a donné son autorisation enthousiaste !
1. Chapitre 1

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Titre**_ _**d'origine**_ _**:**_ _The_ _Paths_ _Diverge_

_**Auteur**_ _**:**_ _Vaneria_ _Potter  
__Toute_ _ma_ _gratitude,_ _pour_ _m'avoir_ _gentiment_ _donné_ _une_ _autorisation_ _aussi_ _enthousiaste_ _de_ _traduire_ _cette_ _histoire_ _!_

_**Rating**_ _**:**_ _K+  
Tout_ _le_ _monde_ _peut_ _lire_ _cette_ _fiction_ _à_ _partir_ _de_ _9_ _ans_ _!_

_**Liens**_ _**:**_ _Vous_ _trouverez_ _les_ _liens_ _vers_ _"__The_ _Paths_ _Diverge"_ _et_ _vers_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _sur_ _mon_ _profil._ _Et_ _sinon,_ _vous_ _trouverez_ _toujours_ _les_ _fics_ _que_ _je_ _traduis_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorites_ _Stories"._

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages._ _Plus_ _de_ _soixante_ _histoires_ _postées_ _dans_ _ce_ _fandom,_ _et_ _FF_ _n'a_ _toujours_ _pas_ _saisi_ _la_ _situation.  
__**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Aujourd'hui,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _en_ _est_ _à_ _159_ _histoires_ _postées_ _sur_ _FF,_ _dont_ _19_ _pour_ _l'univers_ _d'Harry_ _Potter._ _Je_ _ne_ _sais_ _pas_ _si_ _elle_ _publie_ _sur_ _d'autres_ _sites._

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Cette_ _fic_ _est_ _complète,_ _et_ _elle_ _fait_ _seize_ _chapitres.  
Bien_ _entendu,_ _les_ _personnages_ _appartiennent_ _à_ _J._ _K._ _Rowling,_ _et_ _l'histoire_ _à_ _Vaneria_ _Potter._ _Seules_ _les_ _fautes_ _de_ _français_ _sont_ _de_ _moi_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Commentaires**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Dans_ _un_ _roman_ _anonyme_ _de_ _ma_ _jeunesse,_ _j'ai_ _trouvé_ _cette_ _phrase_ _inoubliable_ _:_ _«_ _La_ _détermination_ _inébranlable_ _de_ _toutes_ _les_ _femelles_ _de_ _la_ _création_ _lorsque_ _leurs_ _petits_ _sont_ _en_ _danger_ _».  
Lorsque_ _vous_ _aurez lu jusqu'au bout_ _cette_ _histoire_ _de_ _Vaneria_ _Potter,_ _vous_ _comprendrez_ _pourquoi_ _je_ _pense_ _que_ _cette_ _phrase_ _résume_ _tout_ _!_

_De même, ma langue française bien aimée a un autre terme très explicite : la "tête à claques".  
Il y aura aussi quelques réjouissantes remises à leur place des "têtes à claques" du canon de JKR !_

_Par_ _ailleurs,_ _je_ _vous_ _recommande_ _chaleureusement_ _ces_ _"Chemins_ _divergeants"_ _pour_ _tous_ _les_ _moments_ _de_ _blues,_ _de_ _cafard_ _et_ _de_ _déprime_ _:_ _à_ _elle_ _toute_ _seule,_ _cette_ _histoire_ _est_ _mon_ _médicament préféré_ _pour_ _retrouver_ _le_ _soleil_ _dans_ _ma_ _vie_ _!_

_Enfin,_ _je_ _dédie_ _cette_ _traduction_ _à_ _ma_ _grande_ _amie Belinat_ _(anciennement Natacha_ _Nicole),_ _ma_ _jumelle_ _dans_ _le_ _fandom_ _HP_ _!  
Heureuse_ _coïncidence_ _:_ _je_ _commence_ _la_ _traduction_ _de_ _"Quand_ _les_ _chemins_ _(de_ _la_ _destinée)_ _divergent"_ _au_ _moment_ _où_ _tu_ _reprends_ _"Ariel_ _et_ _la_ _bague_ _Astronomique"._ _Tu_ _vas_ _voir_ _:_ _c'est_ _aussi_ _une_ _histoire_ _de_ _famille_ _reconstituée,_ _par_ _amour_ _pour_ _un_ _enfant_ _!_

_Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **UN**

Pour une fois, un long retard d'avion fut une bonne chose, même si ça ne l'avait pas semblé sur le moment.

Dans ce cas précis, un retard de six heures était la raison pour laquelle Natasja Rose traversait Little Whinging à une heure du matin, en ronchonnant sur les excuses stupides.  
Oui, elle admettait avoir elle-même inventé des raisonnements assez étranges dans sa vie. Généralement, pour expliquer des devoirs non-faits : c'est ainsi que son professeur d'art avait été finalement convaincu que le chien de Natasja était d'une race étrange, qui vivait de papiers au lieu de nourritures pour chiens.

Mais quand même : prétendre avoir été retardé par une pluie d'étoiles filantes ?  
C'était certainement juste des mordus d'informatique particulièrement idiots, qui s'étaient rendu compte trop tard qu'ils avaient raté Halloween, et qui avaient décidé de compenser avec une farce particulièrement énorme.

En l'état, Natasja comptait sur la caféine et de grandes quantités de sucre pour rester éveillée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un motel.

Mais elle fut soudainement ramenée à la pleine conscience lorsqu'elle écrasa la pédale de frein, pour quitter la voiture et courir de l'autre côté de la route... où un tout-petit, qui traînait une petite couverture, commençait résolument à traverser la route !

Décidant que rendre visite à la police et déposer une plainte furieuse pouvait attendre une heure ou deux, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réchauffé le bébé, Natasja le prit dans ses bras, ignorant le froissement du papier alors qu'elle enroulait la petite couverture autour de lui. Le pauvre garçon était gelé, et il se blottit contre elle.  
Remerciant quiconque pourrait écouter de là-haut, parce qu'elle portait un manteau avec une fermeture-éclair, Natasja enveloppa le petit à l'intérieur, contre elle. Son pied frôla quelque chose, mais ce n'était qu'un bout de papier. Elle le ramassa mais l'ignora, pour revenir vite dans la voiture où il faisait chaud.

Honnêtement, qui avait laissé un bébé dehors en novembre ? Le temps était assez froid pour qu'un adulte meure de l'exposition, alors encore plus un bébé ! Surtout quand il était clairement assez grand pour marcher, et donc s'éloigner !  
À quoi pensaient ses parents ou ses tuteurs ? Si quelqu'un s'était mis en tête de jouer un conte de fées, où le futur héros était abandonné à la porte d'un étranger (puisque la banlieue ne pouvait pas vraiment être considérée comme une forêt à flanc de montagne), ce quelqu'un allait avoir des ennuis !

Se résignant à une nuit blanche, Natasja berça le bébé dans un bras, pendant qu'elle sortait le répertoire routier avec l'autre main, essayant maladroitement de localiser une station de police _[poste de police anglais]_.

Quelle que soit la raison de tout ce fiasco, ces gens responsables d'avoir laissé un enfant sur le pas d'une porte, au milieu de la nuit, allaient payer ! Même si la lettre était une farce, Natasja ne trouvait pas cela amusant.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les constables _[agents_ _de_ _police_ _anglais]_ ne trouvèrent pas ça amusant non plus. Et Natasja, clairement, n'avait absolument pas entendu une recrue demander à un supérieur de laisser les coupables résister à l'arrestation _[pour_ _que_ _les_ _constables_ _puissent_ _intervenir_ _avec_ _toute_ _la_ _force_ _nécessaire]_.  
Un autre grommelait sur le nombre de plaintes reçues au sujet de personnes agissant étrangement, ou célébrant Halloween avec un jour de retard, et le nombre de ces personnes qui étaient, en conséquence, parties pour le week-end. Si le bébé avait été simplement déposé sur un pas de porte, qui savait même si les occupants étaient à la maison ?

Le médecin urgentiste, lui, devint carrément furieux quand on lui eut expliqué, et il divagua sur l'exposition et comment le bébé aurait pu mourir de froid, si Natasja ne l'avait pas trouvé. En l'état, le petit souffrait d'engelures légères et d'exposition au froid, et il passerait au moins quelques jours aux urgences pédiatriques.

La seule bonne nouvelle fut trouvée dans l'examen du pyjama du bébé, avec le prénom "Harry" soigneusement cousu dans le col, et dans l'examen de la couverture, qui avait un écusson familial (avec devise) brodé dans les coins.  
Une recherche rapide révéla qu'il s'agissait de l'écusson de la famille Potter, mais que les seuls Potter enregistrés, et susceptibles de l'avoir cousu sur une couverture pour bébé, étaient un couple âgé, dont les seuls enfants étaient déjà adolescents.

Natasja devait rester disponible pour interrogatoire pendant au moins quelques semaines. Mais comme son nouvel emploi (personnel administratif et surveillante à temps partiel, dans un institut supérieur voisin) ne commençait pas avant le Nouvel An, ce n'était pas un problème.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

En fait, cela s'avéra être une bonne chose, car les services à l'Enfance étaient submergés avec les attaques terroristes de ces dernières années. Et quelqu'un prêt à assumer, même des soins temporaires (après vérification des antécédents et des qualifications nécessaires pour le placement familial), était une bénédiction.

Son nouvel appartement n'était pas non plus loin de la Station, ce qui facilitait certainement les choses pour tout le monde.  
Après un rapide voyage dans un magasin d'occasion pour acheter un lit de bébé, une chaise haute, des vêtements et des jouets, puis dans les magasins locaux de nourriture et de fournitures pour bébé, Natasja amena Harry dans sa nouvelle demeure _deux-chambres-et-bureau_.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Harry Potter. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Cette histoire __m'a_ _été_ _inspirée_ _par_ _une_ _discussion_ _sur_ _un_ _fil_ _VENOM_ _dans_ _Fiction_ _Alley_ _Park,_ _et_ _par_ _la_ _collection_ _"Pottery_ _Shards"_ _de_ _Lucinda._ _  
Il_ _y_ _a_ _des_ _tas_ _d'histoires_ _où_ _quelque_ _chose_ _change_ _pendant_ _les_ _années_ _d'Harry_ _chez_ _les_ _Dursley,_ _mais_ _que_ _se_ _passerait-il_ _si_ _les_ _choses_ _divergeaient_ _dès_ _le_ _début_ _?_ _  
Des_ _cookies_ _virtuels_ _pour_ _quiconque_ _a_ _envie_ _de_ _souligner_ _par_ _review_ _à_ _quel_ _point_ _laisser_ _un_ _bébé_ _sur_ _un_ _porche,_ _dans_ _un_ _hiver_ _du_ _Royaume-Uni,_ _était_ _une_ _foutue_ _idée_ _stupide_ _!_

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Pour_ _éviter_ _toute_ _ambiguïté_ _et_ _toute_ _controverse,_ _je_ _garderai_ _le_ _vocabulaire_ _anglais_ _pour_ _parler_ _des_ _forces_ _de_ _police_ _d'Angleterre. Vous verrez qu'elles sont quelque peu présentes dans cette histoire !  
Par_ _ailleurs,_ _si_ _vous_ _le_ _désirez,_ _vous_ _pouvez_ _vous_ _aussi_ _me_ _dire_ _par_ _review_ _à_ _quel_ _point_ _vous_ _trouvez_ _"andouille_ _de_ _mes_ _deux"_ _l'idée_ _d'abandonner_ _un_ _bébé_ _sur_ _un_ _porche,_ _quelle_ _que_ _soient_ _la_ _saison_ _et_ _le_ _pays._ _Les_ _reviews_ _intéressantes_ _auront_ _droit_ _à_ _une_ _mention_ _au_ _prochain_ _chapitre,_ _et_ _j'enverrai_ _les_ _plus_ _originales_ _à_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	2. Chapitre 2

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices et à tous mes lecteurs !  
Comme promis, voici les meilleures reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, depuis la mise en ligne du premier chapitre de cette traduction._

_Et tout d'abord, mention spéciale à __**lesaccrosdelamerceri**__, pour avoir été la toute première à m'écrire une review : dans les 10 minutes après la mise en ligne, alors que j'étais encore en train de tout relire !_

_**PercabethHp : « J'adore ce début de fic donc merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de la traduire pour les pauvres francophones comme moi incapables de comprendre une phrase en anglais. »  
**__Merci à toi, et à vous tous, d'être là pour me lire.  
Je vais vous faire un aveu : je suis absolument nulle en langue étrangère. S'il n'y avait pas Google Traduction, je serais totalement incapable de lire une histoire en anglais.  
Mais cette application m'a ouvert tout un énorme pan du fandom HP, et je me suis aperçue qu'il s'y trouve des bijoux inconnus des francophones. Et comme j'aime écrire (même si l'expérience m'a appris que je ne suis pas un bon écrivain), je me suis lancée dans la traduction pour le plaisir...  
Avec le plaisir supplémentaire de partager le fruit de mes efforts, et de le voir apprécié !_

_**fuyuchan30 : « Bon début ! Je suis vraiment enthousiaste et impatiente à l'idée de lire la suite et de voir l'évolution d'Harry et d'en apprendre plus sur Natasja (ça sonne russe). »  
**__Ça sonne russe, mais on n'en saura pas plus sur les origines de Natasja, ni sur sa famille.  
Ceci dit, vous verrez vite qu'on n'en a pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut : le genre de fille que vous ne devriez pas avoir comme ennemie, mais qui peut être une super-géniale amie !_

_**Karozthor the Necromagus : « ça promet pour la suite  
ça va barder pour Albus coté magique quand on va se rendre compte de ça, principalement de la part d'une certaine Professeur d'une certaine école ayant la particularité de se transformer en chat »  
**__Sauf qu'on n'en saura rien : cette histoire est racontée uniquement du point de vue moldu, on ne verra quasiment rien du point de vue sorcier._

_**lolipop62150 : « foutue idée stupide digne d'une andouille de première classe que de laisser un bébé sur un porche !  
*déja rien que par la saison il peux effectivement mourir de froid peut importe à quel point il est emmailloté dans des couvertures (et encore plus d'ailleurs puisque si il est trop serré dans les couvertures il ne peux pas bouger donc pas de possibilité de se réchauffer de lui même que ça soit légèrement ou pas)  
*ensuite sur un porche donc en hauteur sur des marches, il aurait très bien pu en bougeant juste un peu, faire basculer le berceau et se retrouver face contre terre suite à sa chute, avec en prime le berceau sur lui comme un carapace qui l'empêcherait de bouger et même de respirer !  
*ensuite des animaux errant (chat et chiens en priorité mais aussi tous les nuisible comme les rats qui auraient en plus pu lui apporter des maladies !) auraient pu venir et attirer par une proie facile auraient très bien pu en faire leur casse croûte  
*et puis même, hop ont pose un truc bien bas devant une porte ? mais on ne réflechit pas à ce qui vas se passer une fois que la porte vas s'ouvrir : les travailleurs vont ouvrir la porte et marcher sans faire attention à leur environnement encore un peu ensommeillé, et paf ça fait un harry écrasé ! »  
**__En voilà une liste bien complète !  
On dirait le début d'une fic : "Les Mille et Une manières de rater le Plan menant au Plus Grand Bien"..._

_**CutieSunshine : « Oh my merlin jia trop imagine le petit bout de chou tout triste qui s'éloigne avec sa couverture, ouaiiiiiiiinnnn ! Heureusement qu'il a été trouvé !  
J'ai hâte de voir les têtes à claques remises en place...  
Et non le dépôt de bébé sous porche n'est juste pas acceptable, même si ça s'est fait facile jusqu'au 19e siècle... Et que de nos jours on trouve encore des endroits pour le faire. Preuve s'il en est que les sorciers britanniques sont arriérés, pour le dire gentiment... »  
**__Les têtes à claques n'auront qu'à bien se tenir : début des règlements de compte __tout de suite. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et bons fous-rires !_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **DEUX**

Natasja visitait la station de police, pour une mise à jour sur comment Harry se portait (comme les cauchemars dont il se réveillait en criant, au sujet de ses parents et d'une lumière verte, mais ils se produisaient de moins en moins).  
Ce fut alors qu'une recrue, Henry Irons, qui avait apparemment été en congé de deuil, entra pour le début de son quart de travail... En souriant comme un idiot, et clairement beaucoup trop gai pour un lundi matin aussi tôt.  
L'interrogatoire de ses camarades révéla que quelque chose était arrivé, qui avait provoqué une levée de boucliers d'un organisme appelé le "DJM", lequel travaillait occasionnellement avec la police et les forces armées.

Apparemment, l'organisme était à peu près aussi populaire qu'un missionnaire chrétien puritain au sein d'une réunion pastafarienne**(*)**, et les deux départements s'entendaient à peu près aussi bien.  
Le DJM avait également tendance à avoir des attitudes très condescendantes, aussi le consensus général était l'espoir que cela empire _[pour_ _le_ _DJM]_ avant de s'améliorer, tant que cela n'impliquait pas leur Station.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Le_ _pastafarisme_ _(mot-valise_ _faisant_ _référence_ _aux_ _pâtes_ _et_ _au_ _mouvement_ _rastafari)_ _est_ _originellement_ _une_ _parodie_ _de_ _religion,_ _dont_ _la_ _divinité_ _est_ _le_ _"Monstre_ _en_ _spaghetti_ _volant"._ _(Wikipedia)]_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Pendant les quelques premiers mois, les choses furent parfaitement normales. Les papiers d'adoption furent établis rapidement, après que personne n'ait essayé de se présenter et de réclamer Harry au cours des trois premiers mois. Et pourtant, Natasja avait décidé de lui garder le nom de famille "Potter", jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour décider par lui-même s'il voulait le changer.

Il y avait eu quelques incidents étranges, où Harry réussissait à mettre la main sur un biberon ou un jouet, dont Natasja était pourtant _sûre_ que c'était bien hors de sa portée. Mais elle l'avait simplement expliqué comme Harry étant rapide et excellent grimpeur, comme elle-même l'avait certainement été à cet âge. Et elle installa des barrières et des serrures pour enfants.

Sinon, Harry progressait bien, avec peu d'effets néfastes du traumatisme de cette nuit de novembre, et tout allait bien.  
L'une des voisines, Mme Creevey, dont le mari était le laitier local, venait également d'avoir un bébé. Et elle était tout à fait disposée, non seulement à aider Natasja à se débrouiller en tant que nouvelle mère, mais aussi en faisant du babysitting à l'occasion.  
Le petit Colin était aussi mignon qu'un bouton, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui partageait son indignation sur la situation d'Harry*, plutôt que de chercher des ragots.  
_(*_ _Natasja_ _ne_ _savait_ _pas_ _comment_ _la_ _secrétaire_ _trop_ _bavarde_ _de_ _la station_ _de_ _police_ _pouvait_ _être_ _toujours_ _employée,_ _mais_ _elle_ _soupçonnait_ _que_ _c'était_ _dû_ _à_ _un_ _manque_ _de_ _preuves_ _admissibles_ _par_ _le_ _tribunal.)_

Il y avait eu un fiasco peu de temps après l'adoption officielle d'Harry par Natasja, quand le petit garçon avait un an et demi (en supposant qu'il avait environ quinze mois quand il avait été retrouvé errant). Ce qui avait amené Natasja à espérer que ce genre de malheurs fréquents n'étaient pas un présage de ce que serait la vie d'Harry.  
Un vieil homme, habillé comme s'il s'était perdu sur le chemin d'une convention de Donjons et Dragons, était apparu de nulle part dans le salon, avec juste un petit _pop_ pour l'annoncer. Natasja avait attrapé Harry et pressé _[sur_ _son_ _téléphone]_ le numéro abrégé de la station de police, pendant qu'il essayait de s'expliquer.

Malheureusement, les explications avaient consisté en la présentation du vieil homme comme le Directeur d'un endroit appelé Poudlard, et un tas de titres manifestement inventés, et il insistait pour qu'elle le laisse emmener Harry chez sa tante, uniquement parce que cela était pour le "Plus Grand Bien". Et parce qu'apparemment, il y avait des "barrières de protection basées sur le sang", qui le protégeraient. Parce qu'elles étaient liées à sa mère, et quelque chose à propos d'un sacrifice, ce qui ne faisait que rendre Natasja encore plus déterminée à éloigner Harry de ce cinglé.

Natasja avait exigé de savoir de quel asile de fous il s'était échappé, mais cela fut ignoré comme non-pertinent. Apparemment, elle devait également faire ce qu'il disait sans poser de questions, parce qu'il était le Directeur et le Président-Sorcier Albus Dumbledore, et donc il savait ce qui était le mieux. Peu importaient les droits fondamentaux, le bien-être ou le bonheur personnel, qui étaient foulés aux pieds.

Natasja n'avait jamais aimé ce vase, et elle s'était sentie parfaitement justifiée de le lui jeter à la figure, quelques instants avant que la police n'entre et ne l'attaque, lui.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Cependant, rien n'en était sorti, car aucun asile psychiatrique n'avait signalé d'évasion, et les seuls enregistrements concernant une personne "Dumbledore" étaient pour une Ariana Dumbledore, qui avait été victime d'une attaque collective à la fin des années 1800.  
Les choses devinrent encore plus confuses lorsque les responsables du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital, très déconcertés, rapportèrent que le vieil homme avait réussi à s'échapper d'une pièce fortement surveillée, sans être détecté par le gardien ou la sécurité visuelle en ligne. Un instant, il était là - et l'instant suivant, il n'était plus là.

Cependant, le vieil homme avait été enregistré comme ayant été inculpé, donc ils seraient avertis s'il revenait.

Henry Irons, qui n'avait pas fait partie des policiers qui avait arrêté le vieux fou, se présenta pour une visite informelle quelques jours plus tard. Juste au moment où Natasja essayait de se convaincre qu'Harry n'avait _pas_ fait _voler_, à l'instant, son avion en peluche à travers la chambre, avec suffisamment de force pour frapper le ventilateur du plafond.  
Essayer de trouver une excuse plausible fut mis en attente, quand Henry s'assit pour lui donner une explication, qui lui fit plus mal à la tête que l'avion volant.

Henry était ce qu'on appelait un sorcier "Né-de-Moldus" (ce que Natasja trouvait stupide : soit quelqu'un était magique, soit il ne l'était pas, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'y trouver une différence).  
Et peu importait à quel point Dumbledore paraissait fou, il était réellement le Directeur d'un endroit appelé Poudlard, une école qu'Henry avait fréquentée, mais dont il n'était pas content.  
Il n'y avait apparemment pas eu de petits préjugés, en raison de certains problèmes de racisme, dirigés par un "Seigneur des Ténèbres" qui pensait que quiconque, qui ne pouvait pas retracer sa famille à travers au moins trois générations de sorcières et de sorciers, ne méritait pas de vivre.

Étant la seule personne magique de sa famille, Henry n'était pas considéré comme digne, surtout quand il avait tendance à surpasser les "Sang-Purs", qui pensaient que les liens familiaux et l'ascendance étaient suffisants pour les faire passer _[dans tout ce qu'ils voulaient entreprendre]_.  
Apparemment, les enseignants étaient en désaccord avec cette hypothèse. Et donc, les Sang-Purs s'acharnaient sur ceux qui osaient être meilleurs qu'eux, que ce soit en réussites scolaires, ou juste en popularité.

Henry n'était pas un Gryffondor, protégé et promu par le Directeur, ou assez remarquable pour que le professeur Slughorn, son propre Directeur de Maison, s'intéresse à lui. En conséquence, il avait pris juste le temps de terminer ses études magiques, puis il avait décidé qu'avec les ennuis de racisme, le monde moldu pourrait l'utiliser bien mieux qu'un Ministère corrompu et sectaire.  
Henry avait donc quitté le monde sorcier, suivi un cours accéléré pour se familiariser avec divers aspects de l'éducation moldue, puis il avait rejoint l'académie de police.

Eh bien, voilà qui répondait à quelques questions, mais en soulevait encore plus.  
« D'accord, je comprends qu'il faut rester secret, et que les personnes âgées laissent le pouvoir leur monter à la tête, mais qu'est-ce que tout cela vient faire avec Harry ? »

Henry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « J'ai parlé à de vieux camarades de classe, et il semble qu'Harry ait en quelque sorte abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
Il attrapa le sourcil incrédule levé par Natasja. « Je sais, j'ai aussi du mal à y croire, surtout que personne ne semble avoir une vision claire de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais, cela a fait de notre Harry une célébrité, et Dumbledore veut apparemment qu'il soit caché dans un endroit sûr.  
Le garde-chasse de Poudlard ne peut pas garder sa bouche fermée, surtout après quelques verres. Et il a dit que Lily Potter, se sacrifiant pour son fils, signifierait qu'il ne serait en sécurité que là où le sang de sa mère réside. »

Natasja avait encore plus de mal avec ça. « Parce que, bien sûr, Lily Potter a été le seul parent mort en essayant de sauver son enfant... »  
Mais la question pourrait être posée plus tard, car quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. « J'ai une question : à quel point le "sang maternel" d'Harry doit-il être proche pour que cela fonctionne ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils. « Aucune idée, cela dépendrait du type de barrière de protection, et de la force dont vous avez besoin. Les protections sont un domaine d'étude plus spécialisé, dans lequel je ne suis jamais allé. Pourquoi ? »

Voilà qui pourrait être utile. « Il y a ce qu'on appelle la Loi de Succession. Essentiellement : une personne a deux enfants, et chacun d'eux a deux enfants, et chacun d'eux a deux enfants... Après quelques générations, vous avez une centaine de personnes toutes plus ou moins liées. Encore plus si vous avez eu plus de deux enfants, ou plusieurs mariages.  
Par exemple, en trois générations, j'ai vingt-quatre personnes liées par le sang, sans compter les cousins au second degré, et les partenaires assortis. Mon grand-père avait six frères et sœurs. Une recherche rapide, du côté maternel de l'arbre généalogique d'Harry, pourrait révéler de nombreuses options. »

Henry avait l'air vraiment soufflé. « Cela fonctionnerait probablement. Ça serait aussi une autre épine dans le pied du Vieux Schnock.  
Un de mes amis, un Né-de-Moldus, a continué d'étudier la généalogie. Et son passe-temps préféré est de déterrer des Moldus et des Cracmols, dans les arbres généalogiques Sang-Purs. Je vais voir si je peux le joindre. »

Natasja sourit, remplissant à nouveau les tasses de thé. « Je ne peux pas dire que je désapprouve, mais vous n'aimez vraiment pas ce Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Henry haussa les épaules. « Un Directeur qui s'assoit et qui sourit, pendant que ses élèves sont victimes d'intimidation ou de maltraitance, et qui n'intervient que si l'un de ses favoris est impliqué. Un Ministère qui, à quelques exceptions près, est plus intéressé à recevoir des pots-de-vin et à préserver le Statu Quo, plutôt qu'à faire son travail et à faire respecter la loi.  
J'ai de vieux amis avec qui je reste en contact, mais non : je n'aime pas Dumbledore ou le monde sorcier. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

L'intuition paya. L'ami d'Henry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre un bâton dans les roues de Dumbledore, et ennuyer les Sang-Purs dans le processus.  
Deux semaines plus tard, il revint à eux avec une très, très longue liste de parents maternels d'Harry, et l'information que Lily Potter (née Evans) et Natasja Rose partageaient une arrière-arrière-grand-mère mutuelle.  
Cinq degrés de séparation, il est vrai, et une position partagée par au moins une centaine d'autres personnes, mais toujours dans le cadre du sang maternel.

Tant que les "barrières de protection basées sur le sang" protégeaient Harry, tout cela serait très bien, et il grandirait avec des gens qui l'aimaient. Plutôt que (probablement) des gens qui ne voudraient pas le voir lâché sur le pas de leur porte sans avertissement, comme une bouteille de lait tourné.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir reçu le mémo, car il avait réessayé environ une semaine plus tard.  
Via un homme jaunâtre, qui n'avait apparemment pas été initié au concept du shampooing, ni au concept des manières de base quand on est dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Et qui avait juste informé Natasja qu'il était là pour récupérer le "vaurien Potter", au nom de Dumbledore.

Si le nom de Dumbledore n'avait pas été suffisant pour la mettre en rogne, appeler Harry le "vaurien Potter" l'aurait certainement fait. Comme si elle laisserait quelqu'un, qui détestait clairement les enfants, à portée de bras de son nouveau fils !  
Le sorcier était reparti avec une baguette cassée, des brûlures au second degré, et une commotion cérébrale.

Comme la Furie-Natasja le fit remarquer à Henry, qui était venu enquêter*, et qui était arrivé juste au moment où Rogue touchait le sol : les sorciers pouvaient avoir des baguettes, mais Natasja avait une poêle en fonte, et elle préparait le petit-déjeuner à ce moment-là.  
_(*_ _Il_ _avait_ _fait_ _appel_ _à_ _une_ _autre_ _faveur_ _pour_ _mettre_ _en_ _place_ _quelques_ _charmes_ _d'alerte_ _de_ _base,_ _avec_ _ceux_ _de_ _protection_ _par_ _le_ _sang.)_

Elle regrettait le gaspillage d'une bonne omelette (lire : une qui ressemblait vraiment à une omelette, et pas à des œufs brouillés). Mais elle espérait que Dumbledore aurait le courage de se montrer lui-même la prochaine fois, afin qu'elle puisse lui flanquer une bonne rouste à lui aussi.  
Un vieil homme qui s'intéressait autant à la vie d'un enfant, alors qu'il n'était même pas un arrière-grand-père adorateur, ne pouvait pas être en bonne santé.

Henry lui demanda si elle était libre de déjeuner un de ces jour.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Heureusement, cela fut bientôt fini. Après une lettre du DJM et une visite d'un de leurs fonctionnaires, dont l'arrivée avait été annoncée par des enfants hurlant à propos du monstre (l'école faisait une excursion), deux jours après la rencontre avec Rogue.

Après sa pensée initiale qu'une personne aussi gravement marquée, avec une jambe et un œil manquants, devrait probablement être mis à la retraite pour raisons médicales, Natasja commença à défendre ses actions.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par le fonctionnaire, qui l'informa qu'il avait été chargé d'enquêter sur un assaut non-provoqué. Et qu'il était parvenu à la conclusion que c'était le cas le plus clair de légitime défense qu'il ait jamais vu.

Étant donné qu'il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes, et que Natasja avait à peine eu la chance d'ouvrir la bouche, encore moins de présenter son côté des choses... Cela donnait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, et que la plupart des membres du DJM aurait quand même appelé cela de la légitime défense.  
Cette impression fut renforcée lorsque le stagiaire du fonctionnaire, un grand homme à la peau sombre et à la voix tonitruante, murmura que cela n'aurait pas pu arriver à un individu plus méritant.

Natasja décida qu'elle devrait garder un œil sur le monde magique : Harry était clairement une sorte de célébrité là-bas. Et autant elle souhaitait qu'ils les laissent tranquille, autant cela n'allait clairement pas se produire de si tôt.  
Mieux valait être préparée.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Okay,_ _second_ _chapitre_ _terminé._ _Ces_ _deux_ _premiers_ _chapitres_ _servent_ _juste_ _à_ _définir_ _l'arrière-plan,_ _et_ _le_ _chapitre_ _suivant_ _commencera_ _à_ _entrer_ _dans_ _les_ _premières_ _années_ _d'Harry._

_Je_ _ne_ _mendie_ _pas_ _pour_ _des_ _reviews,_ _ni_ _ne_ _retiens_ _le_ _prochain_ _chapitre_ _en_ _otage,_ _mais_ _j'apprécie_ _les_ _commentaires,_ _même_ _si_ _c'est_ _juste_ _pour_ _me_ _dire_ _POURQUOI_ _une_ _histoire_ _est_ _nulle._

_Dire_ _qu'une_ _histoire_ _est_ _nulle,_ _et_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _devrais_ _plus_ _jamais_ _écrire,_ _c'est_ _une_ _"Flamme"__**(*)**__._ _  
Me_ _dire_ _que_ _lire_ _ça_ _vous_ _a_ _donné_ _l'envie_ _de_ _vous_ _tailler_ _le_ _cœur_ _avec_ _une_ _fourchette_ _émoussée,_ _et_ _l'envie_ _d'utiliser_ _un_ _Retourneur_ _de_ _Temps_ _pour_ _récupérer_ _les_ _minutes_ _de_ _votre_ _vie_ _perdues_ _à_ _lire_ _ça,_ _parce_ _que_ _mon_ _orthographe_ _et_ _ma_ _grammaire_ _sont_ _inexistantes,_ _que_ _j'ai_ _clairement_ _besoin_ _de_ _revenir_ _en_ _arrière_ _et_ _de_ _relire_ _les_ _livres,_ _mais_ _en_ _faisant_ _attention_ _aux_ _personnages_ _cette_ _fois,_ _et_ _de_ _potentiellement_ _recommencer_ _mes_ _cours_ _d'anglais_ _au_ _lycée,_ _avant_ _de_ _mettre_ _en_ _ligne_ _à_ _nouveau_ _:_ _ceci_ _est un_ _retour_ _dur,_ _mais_ _constructif._

_**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _a_ _bien_ _utilisé_ _le_ _mot_ _"Flame"._ _Si_ _quelqu'un_ _connaît_ _l'argot ou le jargon_ _anglophone_ _des_ _fanfictions,_ _et_ _peut_ _m'en_ _donner_ _une_ _bonne_ _traduction_ _française,_ _je_ _suis_ _preneuse_ _!  
Et à part ça : lorsque vous lisez un commentaire pareil sur les reviews potentielles de ses lecteurs, vous comprenez pourquoi je suis si contente que Vaneria Potter me donne une chance de faire connaître sa fic aux lecteurs francophones !_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	3. Chapitre 3

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter._ _C'est_ _probablement_ _évident_ _pour_ _tous_ _ceux_ _qui_ _me_ _lisent,_ _mais_ _les_ "_mods" _[les modérateurs ?] _du_ _site_ _insistent._

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Bonjour_ _à_ _tous_ _mes_ _lecteurs_ _et_ _lectrices_ _!_ _J'espère_ _que_ _votre_ _vie_ _actuelle_ _est_ _devenue_ _simplement_ _laborieuse_ _à_ _endurer_ _;_ _et_ _que_ _vous_ _tous,_ _et_ _les_ _personnes_ _que_ _vous_ _aimez,_ _vous_ _vous_ _en_ _tirerez_ _bien...  
Pour_ _ma_ _part,_ _après_ _quelques_ _remous_ _plus_ _ou_ _moins_ _rocambolesques,_ _j'ai_ _maintenant_ _plus_ _de_ _temps_ _pour_ _me_ _consacrer_ _à_ _mon_ _plaisir_ _:_ _traduire_ _cette_ _histoire_ _que_ _j'aime_ _tant,_ _pour_ _pouvoir_ _la_ _partager_ _avec_ _vous_ _tous_ _!_ _Vous_ _pouvez_ _donc_ _vous_ _attendre_ _à_ _voir_ _plus_ _rapidement_ _en_ _ligne_ _les_ _prochains_ _chapitres.__  
__Et_ _pour_ _commencer_ _: __je_ _remercie_ **_Persoil_** _qui,_ _suite_ _à_ _ma_ _question_ _à_ _la_ _fin_ _du_ _chapitre_ _précédent,_ _m'a_ _écrit_ _e__n_ _"Guest"_ _qu'à_ _son_ _avis_ _:_ _**«**_ _**Je**_ _**ne**_ _**suis**_ _**pas**_ _**sûre,**_ _**mais**_ _**je**_ _**crois**_ _**que**_ _**le**_ _**"flame"**_ _**renvoie**_ _**à**_ _**un**_ _**propos**_ _**particulièrement**_ _**blessant**_ _**et**_ _**injuste,**_ _**ou**_ _**injustifié.**_ _**Je**_ _**ne**_ _**vois**_ _**pas**_ _**d'équivalent**_ _**français...**_ _**Peut-être**_ _**un**_ _**"clash" ?**_ _**»  
**__Merci_ _à_ _toi_ _pour_ _cette_ _mise_ _au_ _point_ _!  
Et_ _bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _vous_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **TROIS**

Pétunia Dursley était connue de tous les habitants dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, y compris d'Henry et de la plupart des constables de la station de police, comme étant une horrible commère. Donc, Natasja était honnêtement surprise qu'il ait fallu à Pétunia Dursley un si long délai (un peu plus de six mois) pour penser à s'inviter chez elle.  
La plupart des autos-invités apportaient au moins une casserole d'un bon plat, ou assimilé, en guise de _"Bienvenue-dans-le-quartier-voici-quelque-chose-pour-le-dîner-donc-vous-n'avez-pas-d'excuse-convenable-pour-vous-débarrasser-de-nous-pendant-que-nous-vous-soutirons-l'histoire-de-votre-vie"_.  
Mais pas cette "bonne femme".

Pétunia s'était amenée avec son propre jeune fils, l'avait présenté comme le meilleur garçon du monde (ce qui est particulièrement déconseillé lorsque l'on parle à de nouvelles mères, qui ont tendance à réserver ce titre à leurs propres enfants), et l'avait déposé, en lui tendant l'un des jouets d'Harry, sans même demander _[la_ _permission]_.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser quand Dudley renversa une table, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pot de sucreries sur la table de la cuisine. C'était pourtant la table où se trouvait l'urne contenant les cendres de la sœur de Natasja, avec un portrait de sa famille, et une nouvelle photo d'elle-même avec Harry.  
Heureusement, la chute avait été adoucie par une pile de coussins qui avaient été offerts en cadeau, et dont Natasja essayait encore de décider quoi faire.

Pétunia ne fit pas le moindre effort non plus pour faire face à la crise de colère épique, lorsque son garçon rencontra les portes à l'épreuve des enfants. Elle sembla cependant sur le point de protester lorsque Natasja plaça fermement Dudley dans le parc, lui tendit un chiot en peluche et prit Harry, mais heureusement la "bonne femme" s'en abstint.

Seulement cinq minutes de visite non-sollicitée, et Natasja essayait déjà de trouver une raison de les expulser...

Le sentiment s'intensifia lorsque Pétunia s'assit, prit la propre tasse de thé de Natasja, plutôt que d'attendre que Natasja lui en verse une nouvelle, et commença à parler de sa mauvaise opinion sur les mères célibataires, les étrangers, et les femmes de n'importe quelle profession autre que celle de mère à la maison et femme au foyer.

Natasja se demanda si Mme Dursley avait remarqué que son hôtesse était affublée de ces trois tares. Mais elle serra les dents, et ramena la conversation à des sujets plus sûrs, tels que les dernières modes, et la qualité de l'éducation dans les écoles actuelles.

Pétunia rappelait à Natasja l'une de ses tantes, de son ancienne vie : supportable au téléphone (où elle ne pouvait pas vous voir faire autre chose, comme rouler vos yeux et l'ignorer en grande partie pendant qu'elle parlait), et supportable aussi à la condition que ce soit à très petites doses, et tant que vous évitiez certains sujets.  
Natasja savait très bien pour quelle raison ses cousins préféraient passer la majeure partie de la journée de Noël avec leurs beaux-parents...

Cependant, même de petites doses de Mme Dursley épuisaient rapidement n'importe quelle personne, et Natasja fut forcée de "se souvenir" d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne souffrait d'aucun effet durable datant d'avant son adoption.  
Elle ne mentionna pas les détails : d'une part, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se répande dans tout le quartier ; et d'autre part, parce que les généralités vagues étaient tellement plus efficaces que les descriptions exactes...

Comme prévu, cela s'avéra être une bonne chose : la simple allusion, que son précieux "Dudlinouchet" pourrait être exposé à quelque chose, fit sortir Mme Dursley par la porte comme un bouchon de champagne. Sans aucun "merci", mais Natasja n'était pas sur le point de s'en plaindre.  
Après tout : Pétunia était enfin partie et, on pouvait l'espérer, elle ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Donc, Natasja ne risquait pas de la rappeler pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un "au revoir" qui avait manqué.

D'ailleurs, vraiment : "Au revoir" était probablement l'expression préférée de tout le monde, quand elle était sur les lèvres de Mme Dursley...

Natasja attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte claque derrière eux, heureuse que le rendez-vous médical d'Harry ait eu lieu la veille*. Puis, elle mit son petit garçon au lit pour la sieste, et elle partit à la recherche d'aspirine.  
_(*_ _Rendez-vous_ _médical_ _pour_ _s'assurer_ _qu'Harry_ _était_ _en_ _bonne_ _santé,_ _et_ _complètement_ _remis_ _de_ _son_ _traumatisme_ _et_ _de_ _son_ _exposition_ _au_ _froid.)_

Quelque chose lui disait qu'une voisine grossière, trop opiniâtre, curieuse et bavarde, n'était pas une raison suffisante pour demander une ordonnance d'interdiction. Peu importait si la plupart des Bobbies _[flics]_ étaient d'accord avec vous, ou sinon la plupart des autres voisins l'auraient essayé depuis des années...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Harry avait été beaucoup plus intéressé par le papier d'emballage, sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, que par les cadeaux eux-mêmes. Mais ensuite, il avait passé des jours à trimballer son nouveau dragon en peluche, ensorcelé pour rugir chaque fois qu'Harry criait "Charge!" _[__"Chargez_ _!"]_

Natasja _savait_ que laisser le "Sargent" _["commissaire"_ _d__e la_ _Station_ _?]_ venir quand il n'était pas en service, pour boire le thé avec elle, et pour raconter à Harry des histoires pour la sieste, était une mauvaise idée.  
Et pourtant, l'homme mûr _avait_ un don pour raconter des histoires aux tout-petits. Malheureusement, tous ses récits semblaient être des rapports, à peine masqués, de divers incidents liés au travail policier.

Henry avait été assez intelligent pour se ranger du côté de sa nouvelle petite-amie et ne pas en rire. Mais les autres constables de la Station, particulièrement ceux qui avaient des enfants et qui avaient vécu la même chose, pensaient que c'était hystériquement drôle.  
Natasja supposait qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante que, malgré les meilleurs efforts de la Station, la première phrase d'Harry ait été "Mama, no naptime!" _[__"Maman,_ _pas_ _de_ _sieste_ _!"]_, et non "Freeze, Police!" _[__"Police,_ _plus_ _un_ _geste_ _!"]_

Exprimer cette opinion à Henry, quand "More _'_Cots, please" _["Plus_ _'__bricots,_ _'te_-_plaît"]_** et "Drop your weapons!" _["Lâchez_ _vos_ _armes_ _!"]_ furent respectivement la deuxième et la troisième phrases d'Harry, avait provoqué des hurlements de rire, et leur premier baiser...  
_(**_ _Ironiquement_ _très_ _similaire_ _à_ _certaines_ _des_ _premières_ _phrases_ _de_ _Natasja,_ _quand_ _elle_ _avait_ _refusé_ _de_ _manger_ _beaucoup_ _en_ _dehors_ _des_ _abricots...)_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas amusant et semi-paisible. Dumbledore avait apparemment décidé qu'un délai suffisant s'était écoulé depuis la tentative de kidnapping de Rogue, et il avait choisi de réessayer en personne.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, cela dépend de qui le commenterait, il ne s'en sortit pas mieux que son laquais. Président-Sorcier ou non, certaines voies de la douleur* sont tout simplement impossibles à ignorer.  
_(*_ _Généralement_ _enseignées_ _comme_ _ce_ _qu'une_ _fille_ _doit_ _**toujours**_ _savoir_ _sur_ _la_ _légitime_ _défense.)_  
De plus, il était très difficile de lancer des sorts, lorsqu'un gros rouleau à pâtisserie en marbre venait de casser votre bras de baguette**(*****)**. C'était bien pour cela que Natasja l'avait acheté, en supplément du simple rouleau en bois qu'elle utilisait pour cuisiner.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Non-non-non,_ _pour_ _une_ _fois_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _ne_ _pouvait_ _pas_ _prévoir_ _le_ _double-sens_ _:_ _les_ _mots_ _anglais_ _d'origine_ _"to_ _broke_ _your_ _wand_ _arm"_ _ne_ _permettent_ _pas_ _la_ _même_ _contrepèterie_ _qu'en_ _français...]_

Dumbledore avait répondu _[à_ _cette_ _initiative]_ avec l'utilisation inventive de certains mots que Natasja connaissaient déjà, et qui la firent couvrir les oreilles d'Harry.  
Henry souriait un peu trop largement en ramenant un Dumbledore boiteux vers la Station, ce qui incita le vieux sorcier à ajouter plusieurs mots que Natasja n'avait _jamais_ entendu auparavant, mais qu'elle allait certainement garder à l'esprit.  
Elle imaginait joyeusement Dumbledore expliquer tout ceci à la personne à qui il demanderait de lui réparer son bras cassé... D'autant plus que le médecin de la Station l'avait certainement déjà mis dans un plâtre !

L'incident, s'ajoutant à la période qu'ils avaient passé à sortir ensemble, semblait apparemment suffisant pour qu'Henry lui confirme qu'elle était une déesse, et le type de femme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.  
Comme Natasja et Harry s'adaptaient toujours à leur nouvelle vie, et comme Henry et elle ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, elle lui répondit de lui poser la question à nouveau dans un an.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Nouveau_ _chapitre_ _terminé_ _!_ _Les_ _reviews,_ _questions_ _et_ _critiques_ _constructives_ _sont_ _très_ _appréciées.  
Merci,_ _Nat_

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Comme_ _vous_ _avez_ _pu_ _le_ _constater,_ _j'ai_ _conservé_ _les_ _mots_ _anglais_ _pour_ _les_ _premières_ _phrases_ _d'Harry._ _En_ _effet,_ _ces_ _mots_ _très_ _courts_ _me_ _paraissent_ _plus_ _adéquats_ _que_ _leurs_ _équivalents_ _français_ _pour_ _le_ _discours_ _d'un_ _tout-petit,_ _sans_ _rien_ _perdre_ _du_ _sens_ _que_ _voulait_ _leur_ _donner_ _Vaneria_ _Potter.  
Bonne_ _continuation_ _à_ _vous_ _tous_ _et_ _à_ _vos_ _familles_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	4. Chapitre 4

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _et_ _aucun_ _bénéfice_ _n'est_ _généré_ _par_ _la_ _publication_ _de_ _cette_ _fic._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Mea_ _Culpa..._ _Au_ _chapitre_ _précédent,_ _je_ _vous_ _avais_ _promis_ _qu'en_ _raison_ _du_ _confinement,_ _mon_ _travail_ _allait_ _être_ _plus_ _rapide._ _Je_ _n'avais_ _simplement_ _pas_ _pensé_ _que,_ _puisque_ _les_ _auteurs_ _que_ _j'aime_ _ont_ _eux_ _aussi_ _plus_ _de_ _temps_ _pour_ _leurs_ _œuvres,_ _je_ _me_ _retrouverai_ _alors_ _dans_ _le_ _paradis_ _des_ _lecteurs,_ _chaque jour_ _pendant_ _des_ _heures_ _!_ _  
En conséquence,_ _je_ _préfère_ _ne_ _plus_ _donner_ _de_ _pronostic_ _sur_ _ma_ _vitesse..._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Farwey**_ _m'a_ _demandé,_ _en_ _Guest_ _:_ _**«**_ _**Coucou**_ _**merci**_ _**pour**_ _**la**_ _**trad.**_ _**J'aimerais**_ _**simplement**_ _**savoir**_ _**s'il**_ _**était**_ _**possible**_ _**que**_ _**tu**_ _**sautes**_ _**une**_ _**ligne**_ _**quand**_ _**un**_ _**paragraphe**_ _**est**_ _**fini**_ _**pour**_ _**que**_ _**ça**_ _**soit**_ _**plus**_ _**aérer**_ _**et**_ _**agréable**_ _**à**_ _**lire.**_ _**Sinon**_ _**ca**_ _**fait**_ _**un**_ _**peu**_ _**fouillis**_ _**:3**_ _**(pas**_ _**que**_ _**tu**_ _**reviennes**_ _**juste**_ _**a**_ _**la**_ _**ligne)**_ _**»**_

_Le_ _gros_ _problème_ _est_ _que_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _écrit_ _des_ _paragraphes_ _assez_ _conséquents,_ _même_ _en tenant compte_ _du_ _fait_ _que_ _l'anglais_ _permet_ _de_ _dire_ _beaucoup_ _d'idées_ _en_ _peu_ _de_ _mots._ _En_ _français,_ _cela_ _donne_ _déjà_ _des_ _paragraphes_ _vraiment_ _très_ _volumineux,_ _mais_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _veux_ _pas_ _couper_ _en_ _plusieurs_ _paragraphes bien_ _distincts,_ _pour_ _ne_ _pas_ _trop_ _trahir_ _l'écriture_ _de_ _l'auteur._

_Mais_ _en_ _plus,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _écrit_ _en_ _phrases_ _très_ _longues,_ _où_ _les_ _idées_ _s'imbriquent_ _les_ _unes_ _à_ _l'intérieur_ _des_ _autres._ _C'est_ _un_ _vrai_ _casse-tête_ _à_ _traduire,_ _pour_ _que_ _le_ _lecteur_ _français_ _ne_ _perde_ _pas_ _le_ _fil,_ _dans_ _le_ _très_ _grand_ _nombre_ _de_ _mots_ _français_ _nécessaires._

_J'ai_ _donc_ _résolu_ _tous_ _ces_ _problèmes :  
\- en coupant les phrases, et en y mettant plusieurs virgules_ _;  
\- mais aussi_ _en_ _divisant_ _un_ _gros_ _paragraphe_ _en_ _plusieurs_ _sous-paragraphes,_ _accolés_ _les_ _uns_ _aux_ _autres,_ _où_ _chaque_ _sous-paragraphe_ _est_ _une_ _idée_ _différente_ _;  
-_ _et_ _donc_ _:_ _toutes_ _les_ _idées,_ _qui_ _étaient_ _déjà_ _dans_ _un_ _même_ _gros_ _paragraphe_ _anglais,_ _se_ _retrouvent_ _dans_ _de_ _petits_ _sous-paragraphes_ _français,_ _distincts_ _mais_ _liés_ _les_ _uns_ _aux_ _autres._

_**Pour**_ _**vous**_ _**donner**_ _**une**_ _**idée,**_ _**voici**_ _**un**_ _**paragraphe**_ _**originel**_ _**du**_ _**chapitre**_ _**3,**_ _**écrit**_ _**en**_ _**un**_ _**seul**_ _**bloc**_ _**bien**_ _**compact**_ _**:**_

Petunia brought herself and her own young son, introduced him as the finest boy in the world, (Particularly inadvisable when talking to new mothers, who tend to reserve that title for their own children) and set him down, handing him one of Harry's toys without even asking. She didn't bother to apologize when Dudley knocked over a table holding the urn containing her sister's ashes, a family portrait and a new picture of herself and Harry (luckily, a stack of cushions that had been a gift that she was still trying to decide what to do with softened the fall) as he made a beeline for the sweet jar on the kitchen table, nor did she make any effort to deal with the epic tantrum when the boy encountered the child-proof doors. She did, however, look on the verge of protesting when Natasja firmly placed Dudley in the play-pen, handed him a plush puppy, and picked Harry up, but thankfully refrained.

**_Voici_** **_la_** **_traduction, plus volumineuse, en_** **_français automatique de Google Traduction_** **_:_**

Pétunia s'est amenée avec son propre jeune fils, l'a présenté comme le meilleur garçon du monde (particulièrement déconseillé lorsque l'on parle à de nouvelles mères, qui ont tendance à réserver ce titre à leurs propres enfants) et l'a déposé, lui tendant l'un des jouets de Harry sans même demander. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser quand Dudley renversa une table contenant l'urne contenant les cendres de sa sœur, un portrait de famille et une nouvelle photo d'elle et d'Harry (heureusement, une pile de coussins qui avait été un cadeau qu'elle essayait toujours de faire) décider quoi faire avec adouci l'automne) alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pot sucré sur la table de la cuisine, et elle ne fit aucun effort pour faire face à la crise de colère épique lorsque le garçon rencontra les portes à l'épreuve des enfants. Elle semblait cependant sur le point de protester lorsque Natasja plaça fermement Dudley dans le parc, lui tendit un chiot en peluche et prit Harry, mais heureusement s'abstint.

**_Et_** **_voici_** **_comment_** **_j'ai_** **_agencé_** **_la_** **_traduction_** **_française (après l'avoir un peu remaniée)_** **_:_** **_en_** **_plusieurs_** **_sous-paragraphes,_** **_avec_** **_les_** **_différentes_** **_idées_** **_bien_** **_séparées,_** **_mais_** **_restées_** **_ensemble_** **_:_**

Pétunia s'était amenée avec son propre jeune fils, l'avait présenté comme le meilleur garçon du monde (ce qui est particulièrement déconseillé lorsque l'on parle à de nouvelles mères, qui ont tendance à réserver ce titre à leurs propres enfants), et l'avait déposé, en lui tendant l'un des jouets d'Harry, sans même demander.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser quand Dudley renversa une table où se trouvait l'urne contenant les cendres de la sœur de Natasja, avec un portrait de sa famille et une nouvelle photo d'elle-même avec Harry*, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pot de sucreries sur la table de la cuisine.  
_(*_ _Heureusement,_ _la_ _chute_ _avait_ _été_ _adoucie_ _par_ _une_ _pile_ _de_ _coussins_ _qui_ _avait_ _été_ _un_ _cadeau,_ _et_ _dont_ _Natasja_ _essayait_ _encore_ _de_ _décider_ _quoi_ _faire.)  
_Pétunia ne fit pas le moindre effort non plus pour faire face à la crise de colère épique, lorsque son garçon rencontra les portes à l'épreuve des enfants. Elle sembla cependant sur le point de protester lorsque Natasja plaça fermement Dudley dans le parc, lui tendit un chiot en peluche et prit Harry, mais heureusement elle s'en abstint.

_Et_ _maintenant,_ _je_ _vous_ _souhaite_ _une_ _bonne_ _lecture_ _du_ _nouveau_ _chapitre_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **QUATRE**

Les choses se passaient assez paisiblement (aussi paisiblement que possible, avec un enfant de deux ans insatiablement curieux), et Harry approchait de son troisième anniversaire.

Natasja savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Elle se demanda très sérieusement si l'immixtion ou l'attaque de quelqu'un, pendant la quinzaine entourant l'anniversaire d'Harry, était une sorte de rituel. En effet, quelque chose semblait toujours se produire _[durant_ _cette_ _période]_.  
L'année précédente avait vu la première tentative de Dumbledore, qui avait essayé d'enlever Harry pour une raison complètement idiote.  
En cet instant même, c'était une sorcière arrivée par hasard, qui s'était montrée offensée lorsque Natasja lui avait ordonnée de « sortir de ma maison, avant que je vous botte le dos jusqu'au Pôle Nord », et qui s'était présentée comme une célèbre tueuse en série et partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui tuerait son bébé avec plaisir, juste pour donner une leçon à Natasja.

La tentative de meurtre n'avait pas fonctionné comme la sorcière s'y était probablement attendue. Depuis ses deux succès précédents, Natasja avait mis un point d'honneur à trouver comment utiliser des objets du quotidien comme armes.  
En conséquence, une sorcière non-habituée à des victimes non-magiques qui se défendent, se retrouva face à une mère énervée entourée par une pièce entière d'armes potentielles.

Ce fut la sorcière qui perdit.

Elle esquiva un couperet à viande, puis se redressa, pour plonger sur le côté afin d'éviter un grattoir à barbecue qui visait sa gorge. « Hé, fais gaffe, petite... Aaah ! »

La sorcière ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la fourchette à rôtir qui cloua sa main de baguette au mur, ou le couteau à pain qui manqua à peine sa tête.  
La plaque à pâtisserie n'était pas aussi efficace qu'une casserole ou une poêle, et elle nécessita quelques coups supplémentaires _[sur la tête]_, mais comme la fourchette à rôtir avait temporairement fait tomber la baguette, cela fonctionna.

Malheureusement, le DJM était à la recherche de la signature magique de la Sorcière-Tueuse, et comme elle avait réussi à lancer un sort...  
Un sort qui, lorsque Natasja s'était baissée, avait brisé le pot de romarin sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce qui l'avait fait tomber comme une tonne de briques. Plus exactement, une tonne de briques qui aurait oublié de tomber pendant environ une heure...  
Mais à ce moment-là, Henry avait déjà discrètement cassé la baguette, et confisqué tous les éléments qui avaient servi à secourir. Et de toute façon, la Station s'occupait déjà de l'affaire.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Pour une raison quelconque, le DJM n'avait pas cru Henry lorsqu'il avait insisté : oui, une sorcière, en haut de la liste des _"Personnes_ _les_ _plus_ _recherchées"_ du Ministère, avait en fait été démolie par plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine bien ciblés.  
Quand il refusa de changer son histoire, la redoutable Directrice du Département, Mme Amélia Bones, décida de venir interroger elle-même la Sorcière, pour connaître sa version des événements. Comme c'était son jour de congé, elle fut obligée d'emmener sa nièce avec elle.

Cette action avait été accueillie par un cri indigné « Est-ce que nous _ressemblons_ à une garderie ? » venu des constables de garde, qui n'aimaient déjà pas avoir le DJM chez eux.  
Malheureusement, la Directrice ne semblait pas se soucier des inconvénients d'une enfant de trois ans qui courait dans les pieds de tout le monde*, dans un bâtiment qui contenait un arsenal, et une Criminelle à l'occasion.  
_(* Harry était l'exception à cette règle, car il choisissait un policier au hasard pour la journée, en général Henry, et il restait près de lui, donc sans poser aucun problème.)  
_Heureusement, Natasja n'allait nulle part ce jour-là, et après un rapide coup de fil soulagé, Harry passa la journée avec la petite Mlle Susan Bones.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Natasja était légèrement réticente à l'idée de prendre Susan, après les événements de la matinée, mais elle avait accepté afin d'en terminer avec tout ça. Malheureusement, cela ne se produisit pas.  
Après avoir administré à la Sorcière une sorte de potion de vérité, et obtenu le même compte-rendu que celui d'Henry, la Directrice avait eu une idée qui avait convaincu Natasja, comme preuve supplémentaire, que la plupart des gens magiques n'étaient que des idiots.

Plutôt que d'accepter que : oui, il était possible pour une Moldue de se défendre avec rien de plus que le contenu de sa cuisine, spécialement lorsque c'était la dernière chose à laquelle son agresseur s'attendait... Malgré les récits d'Henry sur les "chaudrons auto-brasseurs"**(*)** et autres, et que Natasja était la tutrice d'un enfant magique...  
Malgré tout cela, la Directrice avait décidé qu'Henry devait avoir enchanté les outils moldus. Et elle avait fait venir quelqu'un du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu pour vérifier ces objets, et pour décider quel devait être le montant de l'amende que devrait payer Henry.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _l'avoue,_ _je_ _ne_ _comprends_ _pas_ _de_ _quoi_ _parle_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _avec_ _ces_ _"self-stirring_ _cauldrons",_ _que_ _j'ai_ _traduits_ _en_ _"chaudrons_ _auto-brasseurs"...]_

Natasja aurait probablement été bien plus gentille s'ils avaient pris la peine de lui demander, ou de la prévenir à l'avance qu'ils venaient. Ou si la personne qu'ils avaient envoyée, M. Weasley, n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil et déclaré « Mais vous êtes une _Moldue_ ! », sur le ton ravi de voir une exposition particulièrement rare et fascinante dans un zoo.  
Il avait ensuite passé près d'une heure à la cuisiner sur la fonction d'articles parfaitement ordinaires. Comme le sirop pour la toux (honnêtement : il était écrit "sirop pour la toux" sur l'étiquette, cela ne le rendait-il pas évident ?), le téléphone et son ordinateur.

Elle pouvait comprendre pour l'ordinateur, car ce n'était pas exactement un objet ménager. Mais beaucoup des marquages de Natasja devaient aller dans une base de données électronique, et elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul pendant des heures, pendant qu'elle serait au travail tous les jours pour utiliser l'ordinateur de là-bas.  
Malgré cela, les questions constantes sur le fonctionnement de la plupart de ses biens électriques (est-ce qu'elle _ressemblait_ au réparateur local ?)... Ainsi que les commentaires tels que : « Les Moldus sont si pittoresques, je ne sais tout simplement pas comment vous vous débrouillez sans la Magie » ; sans compter : « Bien sûr, une potion de Pimentine serait mieux, mais je suppose que vous faites du mieux que vous pouvez »...  
_(Bien_ _que,_ _de_ _l'avis_ _de_ _Natasja,_ _un_ _bref_ _voyage_ _chez_ _le_ _pharmacien_ _local,_ _et_ _des_ _instructions_ _écrites,_ _étaient_ _bien_ _meilleurs_ _que_ _les_ _heures_ _nécessaires_ _à_ _préparer_ _une_ _potion_ _de_ _Pimentine,_ _et_ _en_ _essayant_ _de_ _mesurer_ _à_ _l'œil la_ _quantité_ _à_ _utiliser.)_ _  
_Tous ces désagréments avaient commencé très vite à lui taper sur les nerfs !

Serrant les dents à l'attitude condescendante (et commençant à mieux comprendre pourquoi Henry avait quitté le monde sorcier dès que possible), Natasja avait enduré cet "homme" pendant encore une heure, avant de craquer lorsqu'il essaya de démonter une lampe pour voir comment ça fonctionnait.  
La lampe était une antiquité peinte à la main du Japon du milieu du XIXème siècle, un cadeau de départ de son père. Et Natasja préparait une collation d'après-midi pour Harry et Susan, elle était donc trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit lorsque l'ampoule s'alluma, et qu'il la laissa tomber de surprise.  
Résistant à peine à l'envie de hurler, elle mit rapidement les morceaux brisés de côté, avant que M. Weasley ne puisse les faire disparaître (et parce qu'elle avait l'espoir qu'Henry puisse tout réparer plus tard). Natasja se retint de lui dire de terminer son enquête, ou de sortir de sa maison.

Elle commença à fantasmer sur l'utilisation du tisonnier comme démonstration de défense non-magique, lorsque M. Weasley lui dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être impolie sur quelques questions inoffensives, et qu'il commença à fouiner dans sa cuisine à la place.  
Comme Natasja savait pertinemment qu'on avait dit à cet "homme" qu'elle n'avait utilisé que des couteaux, une plaque à pâtisserie et une fourchette à rôtir, qu'il avait inspectés et nettoyés avec quelques vagues de sa baguette, elle doutait qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'examiner le bouchon et le cordon de son grille-pain dans les moindres détails.

La main de Natasja commençait à se diriger vers un couteau à découper lorsque Mme Bones arriva pour récupérer Susan. La Directrice aperçut la lueur presque homicide dans ses yeux, et demanda pourquoi une simple enquête avait pris près de cinq heures.  
Si Mme Bones n'avait pas été responsable en premier lieu d'avoir envoyé cet "homme" ici, la forçant à garder un œil à la fois sur lui et sur deux enfants de moins de quatre ans, Natasja l'aurait certainement embrassée.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Henry fut surpris quand il arriva ce soir-là, juste au moment où Natasja avait fini de donner un bain à Harry et de le mettre en pyjama, lorsqu'un simple « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » réussit à faire fondre sa petite-amie en larmes.  
En temps ordinaires, Natasja était très calme et composée. Mais cela signifiait que, dans les rares occasions où elle était conduite au-delà de sa limite, l'aide dont elle avait besoin ne pouvait se suffire de quelques mouchoirs, ni d'une tasse de thé apaisant.

« Nous avons été attaqués, et au lieu de pouvoir simplement m'asseoir et câliner Harry pendant quelques heures, je me suis fait larguer avec une autre enfant, qui a commencé par pleurer parce que les jouets ne bougeaient pas, et avec un connard condescendant, qui était plus intéressé à démanteler ma maison qu'à faire son travail !  
Il a brisé le vase de papa, il s'est presque électrocuté dans je ne sais combien d'occasions différentes, et j'ai dû passer plus de temps à m'assurer qu'il ne se tuait pas accidentellement, plutôt qu'à garder un œil sur les enfants !  
La moitié du temps, il ne savait même pas les bons noms, et il est censé être la principale autorité ? »

Harry était absorbé par son petit train, mais il leva les yeux en entendant sa mère pleurer, et il courut pour grimper sur le canapé, et la serrer dans ses bras. Natasja l'installa sur ses genoux, tenant son fils adoptif contre elle pendant qu'elle tentait de se contrôler, et qu'Henry tentait d'évaluer les dégâts.

Ce n'était pas bon. Arthur Weasley avait toujours été obsédé par les Moldus, c'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce poste peu rémunérateur dans les détournements de l'artisanat moldu, plutôt que la position beaucoup plus avantageuse dans la sous-section Enquête du DJM.  
Pourtant, Henry aurait pensé que l'homme aurait la décence de limiter son intérêt à sa propre maison et aux livres de référence d'études des Moldus, plutôt que de saccager pratiquement le domicile d'une femme moldue...  
Repérant la pelle à poussière avec les débris de la lampe, Henry la répara rapidement, puis redevint une oreille sympathique.

« Je veux dire, le fait que je ne sois pas magique ne lui donne pas le droit de me traiter comme si je venais d'une ancienne communauté, qui aurait à peine maîtrisé l'utilisation de la communication ou du feu dans la cuisine !  
C'était comme si j'étais une réfugiée d'un pays pauvre, comme si je parlais à peine anglais et qu'il me disait "vous vous débrouillez le mieux possible, je suppose" !  
Je suis une fille correctement élevée dans une famille décente, pas une imbécile qui sait à peine comment fonctionner dans la vie de tous les jours ! Je... je... »

Elle éclata en nouveaux sanglots, et Henry grimaça alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, résolu à dire à Mme Creevey une version hautement révisée des événements dès demain matin.  
Les Creevey avaient parfois une attitude similaire, parce que M. Creevey était laitier dans un quartier où la plupart des familles se vantaient d'être des comptables, des hommes d'affaires, ou autres. Natasja pourrait avoir une bonne conversation, avec une amie qui comprendrait.

Parfois, Henry n'était pas sûr de qui était le pire.  
Il y avait les Sang-Purs Bigots, qui traitaient les Nés-de-Moldus comme des citoyens de seconde classe, et les Moldus encore plus bas, et c'était déjà assez grave.  
Et puis, il y avait le genre pro-Moldu "progressif". Alors qu'Henry supposait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient de bonnes intentions, leur attitude condescendante faisait probablement plus de dégâts que n'importe quelle quantité d'insultes ou de propagande anti-Moldus.

Arthur Weasley, en particulier, avait l'habitude de traiter les Moldus comme de petits enfants adorables, pas encore assez vieux pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Il y avait une raison pour laquelle, bien qu'il soit le chef du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu*, il n'était plus autorisé à remettre des rapports aux autorités moldues.  
_(*_ _Et_ _cela_ _malgré_ _l'opinion_ _de_ _longue_ _date_ _de_ _toute_ _personne_ _ayant_ _des_ _antécédents_ _moldus_ _réels_ _:_ _qu'il_ _devrait_ _être_ _remplacé_ _par_ _un_ _Né-de-Moldus_ _ou_ _un_ _Sang-Mêlé,_ _qui_ _saurait_ _réellement_ _de_ _quoi_ _il_ _parlait.)  
_Honnêtement, Henry soupçonnait parfois que, si Arthur était si bon pour désenchanter les objets moldus, c'était parce qu'il jouait avec eux pendant son temps libre, ce qui était vraiment le comble de l'hypocrisie.

En fait... « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Weasley a une sorte de personnalité amicale, mais des compétences sociales très limitées, et une tendance à causer des problèmes par des malentendus. Il est le chef de son Service parce que personne d'autre ne voulait du travail. Et s'il y avait eu un autre choix, ou si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas rendu service, il aurait probablement été limogé après les arrestations accidentelles. »

Cela attira complètement l'attention de Natasja. « Arrestations accidentelles ? »

Et encore une autre personne que M. Weasley avait suffisamment offensée, pour qu'elle soit heureuse à la pensée d'un malheur qui lui arriverait. Quelqu'un devrait s'asseoir et discuter avec lui à ce sujet, ou peut-être un mot calme à Mme Bones...

Henry avait été l'un des enquêteurs lors des incidents en question, et il ne réussirait probablement jamais à l'oublier.  
« Certains gros bonnets du Ministère avaient décidé que les directions et services avaient besoin d'un cours intensif, dans tout ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Arthur n'était pas dans le monde moldu depuis plus d'une demi-heure, qu'il a été arrêté pour avoir accosté _[agressivement]_ un simple citoyen, pour empiètement dans des biens publics susceptible de causer des perturbations publiques, et pour harcèlement délibéré à motifs racistes. »

Natasja cligna des yeux, les essuyant et jetant le mouchoir dans la poubelle. « Comment cela s'est-il produit, au nom de tous les saints ? »

Henry avait passé trois heures à essayer d'obtenir les déclarations de huit Moldus très offensés, ainsi que le rapport des policiers _non-avertis-de-la-magie_ qui étaient sur les lieux, qui pensaient que les mots "moldus", "félé tone" et "électrikité" étaient une sorte de code, et qui avaient été à quelques secondes d'alerter le MI5**(*)**.  
Un sort de silence discret, tout en mettant Arthur dans le pétrin pour avoir refusé de répondre aux questions et "avoir manqué de respect à un officier de justice" en ne disant que des mots, fut probablement la seule chose qui avait réussi à l'empêcher de violer entièrement le Statut du Secret.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Le_ _Security_ _Service_ _("Service_ _de_ _la_ _sûreté"),_ _communément_ _dénommé_ _MI5_ _(pour_ _Military_ _Intelligence,_ _section_ _5),_ _est_ _le_ _service_ _de_ _renseignement_ _responsable_ _de_ _la_ _sécurité_ _intérieure_ _du_ _Royaume-Uni._ _Il_ _est_ _chargé_ _principalement_ _de_ _produire_ _des_ _renseignements_ _sur_ _les_ _actes_ _de_ _terrorisme,_ _l'espionnage,_ _et_ _la_ _prolifération_ _d'armes_ _de_ _destruction_ _massive._ _(Wikipedia)]_

En conséquence, le souvenir d'Henry de l'incident (et des deux jours de maux de tête dont il avait souffert par la suite) était très clair.  
« Il y avait quelques modes bizarres en cours à l'époque, et Arthur _"ne_ _pouvait_ _pas_ _penser_ _à_ _la_ _meilleure_ _façon_ _de_ _se_ _présenter"_, alors il a juste attrapé une passante au hasard par le bras. Elle n'a pas apprécié, lui a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia, et a couru vers un constable. »

Natasja commençait à se faire une idée de comment cela allait finir, et elle retint un sourire, trouvant très difficile d'être sympathique.  
« Et "l'empiètement dans des biens publics", c'était pour avoir essayé de démonter une bouche d'incendie ou quelque chose du genre, je suppose ? »

Henry sourit, soulagé qu'elle ne pleure plus. « Oui. Devant des témoins, aussi.  
Ensuite, il est allé vers un groupe de touristes orientaux et indiens, il s'est adressé à eux comme étant des Moldus, et il a commencé à les interroger un peu comme tu l'as décrit plus tôt. Ils ont apprécié encore moins que toi les questions et l'attitude condescendante, et il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses en les suivant quand ils ont essayé de s'éloigner. »

Natasja poussa un soupir, et s'appuya contre lui. « Merci pour ça, j'avais bien besoin de rire. Comment ça va, de ton côté ? »

Henry haussa les épaules. « Shacklebolt leur a rappelé son rapport sur Rogue et la poêle, et sur Dumbledore et le rouleau à pâtisserie, ce qui nous a donné un peu de crédibilité. Ensuite, Mme Bones est revenue avec la nouvelle que rien n'était enchanté, donc il n'y avait rien à me faire payer.  
Je pense que quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient déçus, car ils essayaient d'attraper la femme depuis des mois. Et il n'y a aucun moyen que cela reste secret pour toujours, surtout lorsque la Station dépose une plainte au sujet du DJM, pour avoir remué des vagues pour rien. »

De l'avis de Natasja, l'embarras semi-public leur aurait bien servi. Mais elle s'abstint de le dire, voulant simplement passer à autre chose.

Henry fit une pause, puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. « Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment, mais je planifie cette date depuis des semaines, même si mes plans ont été jetés en enfer.  
Il y a un an, tu m'avais demandé d'attendre, et tu insistes toujours qu'il n'y a jamais de moment absolument parfait pour quoi que ce soit.  
Alors, je te demande encore : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le discours original de proposition d'Henry était beaucoup plus fleuri, et la Station entière s'était endormie ou avait ri quand il essayait de s'entraîner. Enfin, le Sargent lui avait donné quelques conseils tranquilles, en lui disant de parler simplement du fond du cœur, et que les mots viendraient.

Apparemment, c'était un bon conseil, car Natasja lui sourit et l'embrassa, renonçant à sa réponse habituelle. « Oui. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Pour_ _clarifier_ _:_ _je_ _ne_ _fais_ _de_ _bashing_ _sur_ _personne,_ _mais_ _un_ _lecteur_ _a_ _voulu_ _savoir_ _ce_ _qui_ _se_ _passerait_ _si_ _Arthur_ _Weasley_ _devait_ _réellement_ _opérer_ _dans_ _le_ _monde_ _moldu_ _sans_ _l'aide_ _d'Oublietteurs._ _Revenez_ _sur_ _ses_ _différentes_ _interactions_ _avec_ _les_ _Moldus,_ _et_ _dites-moi_ _si_ _cela_ _n'aurait_ _pas_ _été_ _un_ _désastre_ _du_ _début_ _à_ _la_ _fin.  
Harry_ _a_ _donc_ _rencontré_ _quelqu'un_ _du_ _monde_ _sorcier,_ _et_ _le_ _chapitre_ _suivant_ _devrait_ _réellement_ _faire_ _bouger_ _les_ _choses._ _Comme_ _toujours,_ _la_ _critique_ _constructive_ _est_ _appréciée,_ _mais_ _les_ _"flammes"_ _sont_ _laissées_ _pour_ _compte._  
_Consultez_ _également_ _mon_ _autre_ _histoire_ _à_ _chapitres_ _sur_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _:_ _"The_ _Dursley_ _Witch"_ [c'est-à-dire "La sorcière Dursley"]_.  
Merci._ _Nat_

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _"The_ _Dursley_ _Witch"_ _n'a_ _pas_ _été_ _traduite_ _en_ _français,_ _pour_ _autant_ _que_ _je_ _sache.  
Pour ma part, à la place de Natasja, je n'aurais même pas attendu que cet "homme" Weasley commence à péter quoi que ce soit : à la première question condescendante, je lui aurais fait une démonstration grandeur nature de la façon dont je venais de maîtriser la terrible Sorcière-Tueuse qui faisait trembler tous les sorciers d'Angleterre...  
_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	5. Chapitre 5

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _et_ _je_ _ne_ _réalise_ _aucun_ _profit._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_**Miss**_ _**No**_ _**Name**_ _me_ _propose_ _en_ _Guest_ _:_ _  
__**«**_ _**Salut**_ _**!  
Pour**_ _**les**_ _**self-stirring**_ _**cauldrons,**_ _**pourquoi**_ _**pas**_ _**"chaudrons**_ _**à**_ _**brassage**_ _**automatique".**_ _**Il**_ _**faudrait**_ _**relire**_ _**le**_ _**tome**_ _**1,**_ _**je**_ _**pense,**_ _**quand**_ _**Harry**_ _**va**_ _**acheter**_ _**ses**_ _**fournitures**_ _**scolaires,**_ _**car**_ _**j'en**_ _**ai**_ _**vu**_ _**dans**_ _**de**_ _**nombreuses**_ _**fics**_ _**anglophones.**_ _**Ta**_ _**trad**_ _**est**_ _**correcte**_ _**du**_ _**point**_ _**de**_ _**vue**_ _**du**_ _**sens,**_ _**mais**_ _**elle**_ _**m'écorche**_ _**un**_ _**peu**_ _**les**_ _**oreilles.  
Sinon,**_ _**que**_ _**te**_ _**dire**_ _**?**_ _**Tout**_ _**d'abord**_ _**merci**_ _**de**_ _**m'avoir**_ _**fait**_ _**découvrir**_ _**cette**_ _**fiction.**_ _**Ensuite,**_ _**pardon**_ _**parce**_ _**que**_ _**c'est**_ _**peut-être**_ _**la**_ _**dernière**_ _**review**_ _**que**_ _**je**_ _**te**_ _**laisse...**_ _**En**_ _**lectrice**_ _**impatiente,**_ _**je**_ _**vais**_ _**aller**_ _**lire**_ _**la**_ _**suite**_ _**en**_ _**anglais.**_ _**Enfin,**_ _**bravo**_ _**!**_ _**Tu**_ _**n'as**_ _**clairement**_ _**pas**_ _**choisi**_ _**une**_ _**fanfiction**_ _**facile**_ _**à**_ _**traduire**_ _**et**_ _**tu**_ _**te**_ _**débrouilles**_ _**bien.**_ _**Même**_ _**s'il**_ _**me**_ _**semble**_ _**clair**_ _**que**_ _**c'est**_ _**le**_ _**genre**_ _**de**_ _**texte**_ _**qu'il**_ _**vaut**_ _**mieux**_ _**adapté**_ _**que**_ _**traduire,**_ _**tu**_ _**as**_ _**fait**_ _**le**_ _**choix**_ _**de**_ _**coller**_ _**au**_ _**plus**_ _**près**_ _**du**_ _**texte**_ _**et**_ _**tes**_ _**efforts**_ _**sont**_ _**visibles**_ _**et**_ _**appréciables.**_ _**Tu**_ _**choisis**_ _**les**_ _**traductions**_ _**les**_ _**plus**_ _**exactes**_ _**possibles**_ _**et**_ _**ça**_ _**m'a**_ _**clairement**_ _**donné**_ _**envie**_ _**de**_ _**lire**_ _**le**_ _**texte**_ _**original**_ _**car**_ _**je**_ _**peux**_ _**déjà,**_ _**grâce**_ _**à**_ _**ta**_ _**traduction,**_ _**en**_ _**deviner**_ _**les**_ _**délices.  
Enfin,**_ _**pour**_ _**ta**_ _**question,**_ _**"flame"**_ _**n'est**_ _**pas**_ _**de**_ _**l'argot,**_ _**mais**_ _**du**_ _**jargon**_ _**informatique**_ _**qui**_ _**se**_ _**traduit**_ _**en**_ _**français**_ _**par**_ _**"message**_ _**incendiaire".**__  
__**Bon**_ _**courage**_ _**pour**_ _**la**_ _**suite**_ _**!**_ _**»  
**__Pour_ _commencer,_ _je_ _te_ _remercie_ _de_ _m'avoir_ _donné_ _l'info_ _sur_ _les_ _chaudrons_ _!_ _Maintenant_ _que_ _j'ai_ _cette_ _référence,_ _j'ai_ _pu_ _trouver_ _sur_ _Google_ _une_ _mention_ _sur le_ _"Chaudron_ _à_ _touillage_ _automatique",_ _appelé_ _aussi_ _"Chaudron auto-touilleur"_ _ou_ _"Chaudron_ _auto-mélangeur",_ _qu'Harry_ _Potter_ _découvre_ _effectivement_ _sur_ _le_ _Chemin_ _de_ _Traverse_ _en_ _1991._ _Mais_ _ceci_ _dit,_ _je_ _ne_ _vois_ _toujours_ _pas_ _pourquoi_ _Henry_ _Irons_ _en_ _parlait_ _au_ _DJM,_ _pour_ _expliquer_ _comment_ _Natasja_ _a_ _pu_ _abattre_ _la_ _Sorcière-Tueuse_ _avec_ _juste_ _sa_ _batterie_ _manuelle_ _de_ _cuisine...__**  
**__Sinon,_ _je_ _te_ _remercie_ _aussi_ _pour_ _la_ _traduction_ _de_ _"flame"_ _en_ _"message_ _incendiaire",_ _issu_ _du_ _jargon_ _informatique._ _Cela_ _rejoint_ _bien_ _la_ _traduction_ _de_ _**Persoil**_ _:_ _"propos_ _particulièrement_ _blessant_ _et_ _injuste,_ _ou_ _injustifié".  
Et_ _enfin,_ _il_ _m'est_ _déjà_ _arrivée_ _aussi_ _d'être_ _folle_ _d'impatience,_ _et_ _d'être_ _allée_ _voir_ _la_ _fic_ _anglaise_ _quand_ _je_ _ne_ _pouvais_ _plus_ _attendre_ _après_ _la_ _traductrice_ _ou_ _le_ _traducteur._ _Chacun_ _est_ _libre_ _de_ _ses_ _choix,_ _et_ _le_ _fandom_ _est_ _largement_ _assez_ _grand_ _pour_ _que_ _tout_ _le_ _monde_ _puisse_ _trouver_ _son_ _bonheur_ _!_

_Par_ _ailleurs,_ _suite_ _à_ _une_ _remarque_ _de_ _**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _en_ _message_ _privé,_ _et_ _après_ _avoir_ _relu_ _tous_ _les_ _prochains_ _chapitres_ _en_ _traduction_ _automatique,_ _je_ _dois_ _vous_ _avertir_ _que_ _les_ _Weasley_ _enfants,_ _ainsi_ _que_ _la plupart des_ _autres_ _enfants_ _Nés-de-Sorciers,_ _n'interviendront_ _pas_ _du_ _tout_ _dans_ _la_ _vie_ _d'Harry...  
En_ _fait,_ _je_ _n'y_ _avais_ _pas_ _pris_ _garde_ _plus_ _tôt,_ _mais_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _a_ _écrit_ _une_ _fic_ _où_ _Harry_ _ne_ _fréquente_ _que_ _les_ _enfants_ _Nés-de-Moldus,_ _Élevés-de-Moldus_ _et_ _Sang-Mêlés,_ _ainsi_ _que_ _leurs_ _parents_ _Moldus._ _Il_ _n'y_ _a_ _que_ _de_ _rares_ _exceptions_ _:_ _en_ _particulier_ _un_ _soupçonné-Cracmol,_ _que_ _vous_ _allez_ _rencontrer_ _dans_ _ce_ _tout_ _nouveau_ _chapitre_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **CINQ**

Natasja et Henry avaient envisagé de demander aux Creevey de garder Harry, pendant leur semaine de lune de miel. Mais cela tomba à l'eau, lorsque les Creevey leur dirent qu'ils prenaient également des vacances, dans le même temps.  
Les constables de la Station prenaient des quarts de travail légèrement plus longs pour couvrir Henry, ils étaient donc également indisponibles.

Donc, Harry vint avec eux.

C'était l'été, la petite famille profita donc de l'occasion pour passer autant de temps à l'extérieur que possible. À ce moment-là, ils passaient la matinée à Blackpool, et se promenaient le long de la jetée. Ils avaient atteint le bout, et étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand il y eut un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, et un enfant qui hurla de panique.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le bord de la jetée, et ils virent un garçon de l'âge d'Harry enfoncé dans l'eau, restant à peine à flot, alors qu'un vieil homme lui criait : « Allez, mon garçon, tu peux te sauver toi-même ! »

Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir aux divagations d'un cinglé, et laissant Henry s'occuper de lui, Natasja dit à Harry de rester sur place, et elle plongea après l'enfant. Elle n'était pas une nageuse olympique, en aucun cas, mais ses parents s'étaient assurés que tous leurs enfants sachent nager dans toutes les eaux, et sachent sauver des vies.  
Heureusement, le petit garçon n'était pas loin du bord, et elle l'atteignit en quelques mouvements rapides. « Calme-toi, maintenant. Accroche-toi à moi, et nous reviendrons sur la terre ferme en un tournemain. »

Il y avait des échelles espacées le long de la jetée, et même si elles étaient légèrement rouillées, ou couvertes d'algues ou de bernacles, Natasja et le garçon sortirent rapidement de l'eau.  
Harry, qui était resté là où sa mère le lui avait dit (près du panier de pique-nique vide), se précipita vers eux, en apportant la couverture. Natasja sourit à son fils, pendant qu'elle l'enroulait autour du garçon tremblant. « Très bien, Harry. Maintenant, accroche-toi là-dedans, mon chéri, et tu seras au chaud et bien sec en un rien de temps. »

Henry les rejoignit, conjurant discrètement une autre couverture qu'il enroula autour de sa femme. Il était suivi d'un sauveteur et de quelques constables, qui avaient été appelés par un autre citoyen concerné. « Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? »

Natasja lui sourit chaleureusement, en souhaitant qu'ils soient dans un endroit suffisamment privé pour qu'il puisse lancer un sort de séchage, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.  
L'un des constables posa une question plus pertinente. « Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ici, Madame ? »

Natasja et Harry secouèrent la tête. « Nous étions en train de marcher, quand nous avons entendu des cris, et nous l'avons vu dans l'eau. »

Le garçon prit la parole en claquant des dents. « M-mon oncle m'a p-p-poussé, M-Monsieur. Il a d-dit que je d-devrais avoir des s-signes de m-magie accidentelle m-m-maintenant, et qu-que cela m'encouragerait. M-ma famille le dit depuis des lustres. »

C'était décidé !  
Harry serait scolarisé à la maison par un Né-de-Moldus, quand il aurait l'âge. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Natasja laisse son fils dans un monde, qui pratiquait la mise en danger des enfants comme une évidence !

Le constable n'avait aucune connaissance de la magie, mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était satisfait de l'explication. « Quel est ton nom, fiston ? »

Le garçon avait surtout cessé de trembler maintenant. « N-Neville Londubat, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eh bien, Neville n'avait pas de problème. Son oncle, par contre...  
Le constable sourit. « Pas du tout, fiston. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir, pour que nous puissions contacter ta famille à ce sujet. Juste pour le lui faire savoir. »

Natasja fréquentait les forces de police depuis assez longtemps, pour savoir que le léger accent mis sur le mot "contacter" signifiait généralement "arrestation - et placement dans la cellule la plus désagréable dont nous disposons".

Elle échangea un regard avec son mari, pendant que Neville leur donnait l'adresse de sa maison. Henry hocha la tête, et s'adressa aux constables.  
« Je suis Henry Irons, de la police de Little Whinging. Ma famille loge dans un hôtel à proximité, et ma femme peut s'occuper du garçon pendant que tout est réglé, si vous voulez. Mieux vaut le soigner tout de suite. »

Les constables acquiescèrent. « Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Mme Irons, nous vous contacterons dès que nous aurons terminé. »

Natasja hocha la tête, soulevant Neville sur sa hanche, et prenant la main d'Harry. « Vous êtes le bienvenu, agent... » elle regarda son badge, « ...Smith. Allons-y, Harry, Neville : nous retournons à l'hôtel, et nous attendons. Harry, tu pourras montrer à Neville certains de tes jouets, et vous pourrez être amis pour la journée. »

Être une simple observatrice était particulièrement difficile, et signifiait beaucoup de pratique pour ne pas montrer à quel point vous vouliez étrangler quelqu'un.  
Natasja réussit à garder un sourire chaleureux sur son visage, pendant qu'elle préparait un chocolat chaud et une collation aux deux garçons : peu importait combien elle bouillonnait en elle-même.  
Si jamais elle mettait la main sur la famille de Neville... !

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Eh bien, Mme Londubat était un peu trop formidable (et un peu trop douée pour rester hors de portée) pour que Natasja l'étrangle comme elle le voulait à l'origine, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que celle-ci était moins bouleversée.  
Henry aurait été surpris si elle avait été calme à ce sujet, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire une pause lorsqu'il retourna à l'hôtel. Cela pouvait sembler cliché, mais voir les yeux de sa femme flasher, pendant qu'elle rayonnait presque de la Sainte Colère Protectrice, était une vue très attrayante.

« De quel droit m'empêchez-vous de m'approcher de mon propre petit-fils ? »

« Je suis la principale raison pour laquelle vous avez _encore_ un petit-fils ! Saviez-vous que son oncle l'avait poussé hors de la jetée, et qu'il se serait noyé si ma famille ne l'avait pas secouru ? »

« S'il était presque aussi bon que son père, il se serait sauvé tout seul ! »

« C'est un enfant de cinq ans, et je doute que son père vous remercie de l'avoir rendu orphelin de son fils ! De quelle autre manière avez-vous réussi à le tuer, jusque-là ? »

« Comment osez-vous m'accuser... ? »

L'agent Smith fit irruption à ce moment-là, attirant l'attention des deux garçons, qui regardaient la confrontation en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis. « Mesdames, si je puis vous interrompre ? »

Natasja prit une profonde inspiration, lançant un dernier regard vicieux à la vieille dame. « Bien sûr. Comment s'est déroulée l'enquête ? »

Henry répondit, en marchant pour rejoindre Harry.  
Harry n'était peut-être pas de son sang, mais il était le fils d'Henry de toutes les manières qui importaient. Et Henry était encore furieux d'avoir découvert quelqu'un prêt à jeter son petit-neveu dans l'océan, juste pour l'obliger à faire son déballage de magie accidentelle.  
« Eh bien, M. Algie Londubat est à présent détenu pour mise en danger délibérée d'enfant, et résistance à l'arrestation. Les services sociaux sont en route, donc j'ai peur que l'agent Smith ait besoin de ramener le jeune Neville à la Station, pour un moment. »

L'agent Smith lança un regard hostile à la grand-mère de Neville. « Vous devriez venir avec nous, Madame. L'assistante sociale aura probablement aussi quelques questions à vous poser. »

Neville lança un regard nerveux à Natasja, comme pour lui demander s'il devait réellement partir avec l'agent et sa grand-mère. Natasja essaya de paraître rassurante. « Allez, mon chéri, je suis sûr que l'agent prendra bien soin de toi. »

Neville et Madame Londubat suivirent le constable hors de la chambre d'hôtel, la matriarche lançant un dernier regard noir à Natasja par-dessus son épaule.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Natasja s'assit à côté de son mari et de son fils. « Quelle est la probabilité que les charges restent en vigueur ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils avec dégoût. « Pas très hautes, je le crains. Les Londubat sont une très ancienne famille, avec beaucoup de relations, et Madame Londubat est assez intelligente pour avoir sûrement alerté les Aurors avant de venir. Toute personne officiellement impliquée sera probablement Oubliettée avant la fin du jour. »

Natasja soupira, et appuya la tête sur son épaule. « Harry n'ira pas à Poudlard. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils dans un monde, où les gens pensent qu'il est normal de noyer un petit garçon, juste pour voir s'il montre de la magie accidentelle. »

Henry embrassa ses cheveux, et serra Harry de plus près. « D'accord. Mais nous romprons les ponts seulement quand nous y arriverons. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Bon,_ _un_ _autre_ _chapitre_ _est_ _en_ _place,_ _et_ _le_ _suivant_ _est_ _en_ _préparation._ _Jusqu'à_ _présent,_ _68_ _personnes_ _ont_ _cette_ _histoire_ _en_ _follows.  
La_ _critique_ _constructive_ _est_ _très_ _appréciée,_ _mais_ _pas_ _les_ _"flames".  
Merci,_ _Nat._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _En_ _ce_ _qui_ _concerne_ _la_ _présente_ _traduction,_ _vous_ _m'honorez_ _de_ _48_ _follows,_ _15_ _mises_ _en_ _favorites_ _et_ _40_ _reviews_ _au_ _moment_ _où_ _je_ _mets_ _en_ _ligne_ _ce_ _chapitre_ _:_ _merci_ _à_ _vous_ _tous_ _!  
Comme_ _vous_ _pouvez_ _le_ _constater,_ _je_ _garde_ _le_ _terme_ _"flame",_ _qui_ _reste_ _quand_ _même_ _plus_ _court_ _et_ _très_ _poétique...  
Et_ _sinon,_ _ne_ _vous_ _inquiétez_ _pas_ _pour_ _le_ _sort_ _de_ _Neville_ _:_ _rendez-vous_ _au_ _prochain_ _chapitre,_ _pour_ _en_ _savoir_ _plus_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	6. Chapitre 6

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter._ _Quiconque_ _a_ _des_ _yeux_ _pour_ _voir_ _devrait_ _s'en_ _rendre_ _compte._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Tout_ _d'abord_ _:_ _merci_ _à_ _**lesaccrosdelamerceri**__,_ _qui_ _a_ _été_ _la_ _première_ _à_ _m'envoyer_ _une_ _review,_ _alors_ _que_ _j'étais_ _encore_ _en_ _train_ _de_ _me_ _relire_ _!_

_**CutieSunshine**_ _**:**_ _**«**_ _**Je**_ _**trouve**_ _**ça**_ _**un**_ _**peu**_ _**dommage**_ _**que**_ _**Harry**_ _**n'aille**_ _**pas**_ _**à**_ _**Poudlard...**_ _**Il**_ _**va**_ _**rater**_ _**Hermione,**_ _**Neville,**_ _**Luna**_ _**et**_ _**les**_ _**jumeaux**_ _**!**_ _**»**__  
Ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas_ _:_ _Poudlard,_ _Dumbledore_ _et_ _le_ _monde_ _sorcier_ _n'ont_ _pas_ _dit_ _leur_ _dernier_ _mot_ _!_ _Rendez-vous_ _dans_ _tous_ _les_ _prochains_ _chapitres_ _!_

_**PercabethHp**_ _**:**_ _**«**_ _**Cette**_ _**fanfic**_ _**est**_ _**définitivement**_ _**une**_ _**pépite,**_ _**elle**_ _**est**_ _**drôle,**_ _**rafraichissante**_ _**et**_ _**vraiment**_ _**différente**_ _**de**_ _**tout**_ _**ce**_ _**que**_ _**j'ai**_ _**lu**_ _**jusque**_ _**là.**_ _**J'aime**_ _**le**_ _**fait**_ _**que**_ _**l'histoire**_ _**soit**_ _**centrée**_ _**sur**_ _**point**_ _**de**_ _**vue**_ _**de**_ _**Natasja**_ _**parce**_ _**que**_ _**même**_ _**s'il**_ _**existe**_ _**un**_ _**grand**_ _**nombre**_ _**de**_ _**fics**_ _**qui**_ _**critiquent**_ _**la**_ _**mentalité**_ _**des**_ _**sorciers,**_ _**le**_ _**fait**_ _**que**_ _**ce**_ _**soit**_ _**une**_ _**moldue**_ _**qui**_ _**le**_ _**fasse**_ _**ça**_ _**ajoute**_ _**un**_ _**certain**_ _**recul**_ _**sur**_ _**le**_ _**fonctionnement**_ _**du**_ _**monde**_ _**sorcier**_ _**et**_ _**ça**_ _**décuple**_ _**l'effet**_ _**comique.**_ _**J.K**_ _**Rowling**_ _**a**_ _**fait**_ _**un**_ _**travail**_ _**de**_ _**dingue**_ _**sur**_ _**HP**_ _**mais**_ _**j'ai**_ _**toujours**_ _**trouvé**_ _**étrange**_ _**que**_ _**pour**_ _**une**_ _**personne**_ _**qui**_ _**maitrise**_ _**aussi**_ _**bien**_ _**son**_ _**univers**_ _**(encore**_ _**aujourd'hui**_ _**elle**_ _**donne**_ _**des**_ _**infos**_ _**sur**_ _**le**_ _**fonctionnement**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**société**_ _**sorcière)**_ _**elle**_ _**ait**_ _**laissé**_ _**d'aussi**_ _**grosses**_ _**incohérences**_ _**par**_ _**rapport**_ _**aux**_ _**réactions**_ _**et**_ _**aux**_ _**façons**_ _**de**_ _**penser**_ _**des**_ _**sorciers.**_ _**C'est**_ _**comme**_ _**le**_ _**fait**_ _**que**_ _**Harry**_ _**ait**_ _**été**_ _**abusé**_ _**enfant**_ _**par**_ _**les**_ _**Dursley,**_ _**c'est**_ _**quelque**_ _**chose**_ _**d'hyper**_ _**choquant**_ _**mais**_ _**qui**_ _**n'est**_ _**traité**_ _**à**_ _**aucun**_ _**moment**_ _**dans**_ _**le**_ _**livre**_ _**et**_ _**je**_ _**trouve**_ _**ça**_ _**dommage**_ _**particulièrement**_ _**quand**_ _**on**_ _**remarque**_ _**que**_ _**Rowling**_ _**fait**_ _**évoluer**_ _**le**_ _**côté**_ _**sombre**_ _**de**_ _**HP**_ _**en**_ _**même**_ _**temps**_ _**que**_ _**Harry**_ _**grandit.**_ _**Après**_ _**les**_ _**fics**_ _**servent**_ _**à**_ _**combler**_ _**les**_ _**vides**_ _**et**_ _**J.K**_ _**Rowling**_ _**reste**_ _**un**_ _**génie**_ _**de**_ _**l'écriture**_ _**mais**_ _**c'était**_ _**ma**_ _**petite**_ _**complainte**_ _**du**_ _**soir.  
En**_ _**tout**_ _**cas**_ _**un**_ _**grand**_ _**merci**_ _**pour**_ _**prendre**_ _**le**_ _**temps**_ _**de**_ _**traduire**_ _**cette**_ _**fic**_ _**et**_ _**de**_ _**le**_ _**faire**_ _**aussi**_ _**régulièrement**_ _**!**_ _**»**__  
Merci_ _de_ _ton_ _appréciation,_ _et_ _sois_ _la_ _bienvenue_ _dans_ _cette_ _histoire_ _!  
Tu_ _as_ _trouvé_ _la_ _principale_ _raison_ _pour_ _laquelle_ _je_ _suis_ _si_ _contente_ _de_ _traduire_ _cette_ _histoire_ _:_ _c'est_ _parce_ _qu'elle_ _ne_ _ressemble_ _à_ _aucune_ _autre_ _fanfic_ _sur_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _!  
Pour_ _une_ _fois,_ _Harry_ _est_ _protégé_ _et_ _aimé_ _dès_ _le_ _début,_ _et_ _cela_ _sans_ _que_ _les_ _circonstances_ _ne soient_ _trop_ _changées._ _Et_ _donc_ _le_ _ressort_ _dramatique_ _est_ _toujours_ _là,_ _pour_ _donner_ _toutes_ _les_ _occasions_ _d'une_ _bonne_ _histoire.  
Cela_ _n'empêche_ _pas_ _que_ _le_ _monde_ _sorcier_ _est_ _sans_ _arrêt_ _mis_ _en_ _face_ _de_ _ses_ _erreurs,_ _ce_ _qui_ _permet_ _de_ _merveilleuses_ _remises_ _à_ _sa_ _place...  
Et,_ _ce_ _qui_ _ne_ _gâte_ _rien,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _sait_ _à_ _merveille_ _manipuler_ _l'humour_ _anglais_ _!_ _J'espère_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _le_ _dénaturerai_ _pas_ _trop_ _dans_ _ma_ _traduction_ _française...  
Bonne_ _lecture_ _pour_ _les_ _prochains_ _chapitres_ _!_

_**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _**:**_ _**«**_ _**Bonsoir,  
Un**_ _**tout**_ _**grand**_ _**merci**_ _**pour**_ _**ton**_ _**explication**_ _**!  
Ton**_ _**nouveau**_ _**chapitre**_ _**m'a**_ _**fait**_ _**peur**_ _**car**_ _**aimant**_ _**beaucoup**_ _**Neville**_ _**j'ai**_ _**eu**_ _**peur**_ _**pour**_ _**lui**_ _**lorsque**_ _**j'ai**_ _**lu**_ _**que**_ _**son**_ _**oncle**_ _**le**_ _**laissait**_ _**se**_ _**noyer**_ _**EXPRÈS**_ _**pour**_ _**qu'il**_ _**fasse**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**magie**_ _**accidentelle**_ _**!**_ _**Heureusement**_ _**que**_ _**la**_ _**nouvelle**_ _**maman**_ _**de**_ _**Harry**_ _**a**_ _**sut**_ _**le**_ _**secourir**_ _**car**_ _**quelque**_ _**chose**_ _**me**_ _**dit**_ _**que**_ _**ce**_ _**n'est**_ _**pas**_ _**l'oncle**_ _**de**_ _**Frank**_ _**qui**_ _**aurait**_ _**porter**_ _**secours**_ _**à**_ _**son**_ _**petit-neveu**_ _**!  
Et**_ _**Lady**_ _**Londubat**__**!**_ _**Je**_ _**n'arrive**_ _**pas**_ _**à**_ _**savoir**_ _**si**_ _**elle**_ _**s'inquiète**_ _**vraiment**_ _**pour**_ _**son**_ _**petit-fils**_ _**ou**_ _**si**_ _**elle**_ _**aurait**_ _**laisser**_ _**Neville**_ _**couler**_ _**dans**_ _**le**_ _**cas**_ _**où**_ _**il**_ _**n'aurait**_ _**pas**_ _**su**_ _**témoigner**_ _**de**_ _**magie**_ _**!  
Je**_ _**ne**_ _**cacherai**_ _**pas**_ _**la**_ _**peur**_ _**qui**_ _**a**_ _**été**_ _**la**_ _**mienne**_ _**lorsqu'elle**_ _**a**_ _**presque**_ _**menacé**_ _**Natasja**_ _**!**_ _**Le**_ _**pire**_ _**est**_ _**qu'elle**_ _**possède**_ _**les**_ _**moyens**_ _**et**_ _**l'argent**_ _**pour**_ _**le**_ _**faire**_ _**si**_ _**jamais**_ _**elle**_ _**tenterait**_ _**quelque**_ _**chose**_ _**contre**_ _**la**_ _**mère**_ _**adoptive**_ _**de**_ _**Harry**_ _**!  
Bon**_ _**courage**_ _**pour**_ _**la**_ _**suite**_ _**!**_ _**»**__  
Ca_ _n'a_ _l'air_ _de_ _rien,_ _mais_ _cette_ _scène_ _de_ _la_ _quasi-noyade_ _de_ _Neville_ _par_ _son_ _grand-oncle_ _a_ _réellement_ _eu_ _lieu_ _!_ _Neville_ _ne_ _fait_ _qu'en_ _parler_ _dans_ _le_ _canon_ _de_ _JKR,_ _je_ _ne_ _sais_ _même_ _plus_ _à_ _quelle_ _occasion_ _et_ _dans_ _quel_ _livre,_ _mais_ _il_ _l'a_ _réellement_ _décrite_ _à_ _Harry,_ _Hermione_ _et_ _Ron._ _Cette_ _quasi-noyade_ _a_ _eu_ _lieu_ _bien_ _avant_ _la_ _fameuse_ _scène_ _où_ _le_ _bon_ _grand-oncle_ _Algie_ _a_ _suspendu_ _ou_ _jeté_ _Neville_ _par_ _la_ _fenêtre,_ _et_ _où_ _Neville_ _a_ _enfin_ _fait_ _preuve_ _de_ _magie_ _accidentelle_ _pour_ _sauver_ _sa_ _peau...  
Et_ _sinon,_ _ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas_ _au_ _sujet_ _de_ _Lady_ _Londubat_ _et_ _des_ _puissants_ _du_ _monde_ _sorcier_ _:_ _tu_ _vas_ _voir,_ _dans_ _ce_ _nouveau_ _chapitre,_ _le_ _magnifique_ _retournement_ _de_ _situation_ _qui_ _va_ _avoir_ _lieu_ _pour_ _tout_ _le_ _monde_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **SIX**

Natasja ne se plaignait pas exactement de la situation. Mais ça aurait été bien si l'on avait pris la peine de lui donner un petit avertissement d'abord.

Il s'avéra que l'agent Smith avait fait son rapport, sur ce qui était arrivé à Neville, alors que quelqu'un des services à l'Enfance était venu collaborer sur un autre dossier.  
Relativement nouveau dans ce travail, et horrifié que quelqu'un accepte, sans se poser de question, que son frère (beau-frère ? cousin ? peu importe) jette exprès un enfant de cinq ans au large de la jetée de Blackpool, l'agent des services à l'Enfance en avait parlé à l'un de ses supérieurs.  
Le dit cadre supérieur était un Cracmol, qui avait apparemment vécu la même chose jusqu'à ses douze ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu clair qu'aucune lettre de Poudlard ne viendrait jamais pour lui. Ayant accepté que le monde sorcier ne progressait pas comme le monde moldu, et que pour une fois les Cracmols étaient en mesure de faire quelque chose, celui-ci était allé directement au sommet.

Personne, dans le monde magique, ne prêtait attention aux Cracmols qui en étaient partis. Ce fut donc avec une certaine joie que les informations sur ce qui s'était passé, et le fait que ce n'était pas un événement rare, étaient parvenues au Premier Ministre _[moldu]_, sans que personne ne soit Oublietté.

Comme la plupart des gens honnêtes et bien-pensants, le Premier Ministre fut horrifié d'apprendre les abus systématiques et la mise en danger d'enfants, au nom des apparences familiales, et il critiqua sévèrement le Ministère de la Magie.  
La rumeur disait que la Reine, en personne, avait envoyé une note très sévère au Ministre Fudge, demandant des explications...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Ce qui se passa ensuite n'était pas très clair pour Natasja, mais le résultat se résumait à la formule : "Garder un œil beaucoup plus précis sur le traitement des enfants".  
Un projet de loi fut adopté, qui disait essentiellement que, si un enfant était soupçonné d'être un Cracmol*, des visites seraient organisées avec des parents ou des tuteurs Nés-de-Moldus.  
_(*_ _Apparemment,_ _des_ _noms_ _apparaissaient_ _dans_ _le_ _Livre_ _des_ _Inscriptions_ _de_ _Poudlard,_ _lorsqu'un_ _enfant_ _naissait_ _magique.)  
_Si l'enfant finissait par être après tout une Sorcière ou un Sorcier, ces visites étaient quand même un avantage pour tous ces enfants magiques : ils auraient au moins une bonne connaissance de la façon de vivre dans le monde moldu, ce qui, à son tour, réduirait le nombre d'Oubliettes nécessaires _[chaque année]_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Moldus impliqués ne seraient pas aveuglés par l'attitude "Oh, mais cela s'est toujours passé de cette façon !" qui semblait si courante chez les Sorciers, et les enfants auraient un moyen de se mettre en sécurité.  
Par contre, si un enfant potentiellement Cracmol était balancé par les fenêtres, projeté hors des jetées ou délibérément blessé, dans l'espoir de provoquer une magie accidentelle, il faudrait espérer que cela soit découvert, auquel cas d'autres mesures seraient prises.

En outre, il ne fallait pas oublier que presque tous les Cracmols partaient pour le monde moldu, une fois qu'ils atteignaient leur majorité, car ils ne souhaitaient pas rester parmi ceux qui les jugeraient et les mépriseraient, pour quelque chose à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien.  
Comme pour ceux qui se révélaient être Sorciers, cette éducation au monde moldu leur permettait, non seulement de mieux comprendre comment interagir avec les Moldus, mais elle formait même aussi des amitiés, qui pourraient les aider en cours de route.

Quant aux parents et aux tuteurs moldus, ils savaient au moins que la Magie était réelle, que rien ne clochait pour eux ou pour leurs enfants, et qu'il y avait une explication derrière toutes les choses étranges qui se produisaient, chaque fois que leur fils ou leur fille était bouleversé(e).

Natasja s'inquiétait cependant que personne n'ait pensé à la façon dont les gens les plus bornés réagiraient ; ou comment cela pourrait inciter un plus grand nombre de parents moldus à garder leurs enfants aussi loin que possible du monde sorcier ; ou comment, étant donné la raison de la nouvelle loi, les gens pourraient devenir paranoïaques, et mal interpréter une situation. Mais il était trop tard pour cela.

En conséquence _[de_ _cette_ _nouvelle_ _loi]_, Neville devint un invité fréquent dans le foyer des Irons ou des Creevey.  
C'était bien, pour Harry, d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge pour jouer, quand il était d'humeur calme*.  
_(*_ _Colin_ _était_ _un_ _garçon_ _adorable,_ _mais_ _un_ _peu_ _trop_ _hyperactif,_ _et_ _il_ _y_ _avait_ _des_ _moments_ _où_ _Harry_ _préférait_ _simplement_ _s'asseoir_ _et_ _lire._ _Natasja_ _aimait_ _penser_ _qu'il_ _avait_ _hérité_ _ça_ _d'elle.)_  
Cependant, Natasja aurait pu se passer des regards de Mme Londubat, chaque fois qu'elle venait chercher son petit-fils.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Dumbledore avait apparemment appris qu'il était inutile de venir personnellement, ou d'envoyer quelqu'un qui détestait clairement les parents d'Harry, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait cessé d'essayer _[de_ _le_ _kidnapper]_.

Le sixième anniversaire d'Harry vit l'arrivée d'un soi-disant "vieil ami" des parents d'Harry, qui aurait été "hors du pays" _[tout_ _ce_ _temps]_.  
À cette occasion, Harry montra qu'il avait hérité de sa mère adoptive de plusieurs autres façons. Neville et lui étaient en train d'utiliser des rouleaux à pâtisserie*, au lieu de bâtons ou d'épées-jouets, pendant des combats pour rire, lorsque le sorcier était apparu.  
_(* Sécurisés avec des charmes d'amortissement par Henry.)_

Natasja était tellement occupée à rire, des bouffonneries des garçons, qu'elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite, et le sorcier avait réussi à la stupéfixer...  
Ce qui avait entraîné la première magie accidentelle de Neville !

Il faut dire que Natasja avait un passe-temps : collectionner des bibelots en forme de créatures magiques. Dans ce cas précis, le héros involontaire fut la figurine d'un Pansedefer ukrainien _[le_ _plus_ _grand_ _de_ _tous_ _les_ _dragons]_, faite d'argent réel, qui était un cadeau de mariage d'un des vieux amis d'Henry.  
Lorsque Neville l'anima accidentellement, il vola instantanément tout droit, et coupa un (très petit) morceau du bras de l'homme.

À ce moment-là, Harry, qui avait d'abord claqué son rouleau à pâtisserie sur les tripes de l'homme*, lorsque sa mère s'était effondrée, était parvenu au téléphone sans fil, que Natasja avait emporté avec eux à l'extérieur. Il était en train d'appeler son père, lorsque l'intrus tomba au sol en convulsant.  
_(*Tous_ _les_ _charmes_ _d'amortissement_ _échouent,_ _si_ _vous_ _frappez_ _fort_ _et_ _délibérément...)_

Henry apparut moins d'une minute plus tard, avec un _pop_ bruyant, qui signalait un transplanage plus hâtif que d'habitude. Lançant un sort de stase sur l'homme, il demanda ce qui s'était passé. Puis il extraya rapidement l'argent, avant de regarder l'homme de plus près, pour voir s'il pouvait le reconnaître.  
Ses lèvres se serrèrent dans une moue, celle qu'Harry commençait à reconnaître comme la façon dont ses parents montraient de l'agacement. Une probabilité renforcée lorsque Henry lança un sort, qui ligota littéralement l'homme, de la tête aux pieds, dans des cordes.

Neville et Harry s'étaient collés avec inquiétude aux côtés de Natasja, lorsque Henry vint réanimer sa femme.  
Elle ne serait certainement pas trop contrariée qu'il se soit occupé de l'intrus avant de prendre soin d'elle... Pas quand Harry et Neville auraient pu être en danger.

Eh bien, effectivement, elle ne fut pas trop en colère contre _lui_. L'intrus, par contre, fut en difficulté.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Le nom de l'intrus, en fin de compte, s'avéra être Remus Lupin. Il avait fait partie d'un groupe de quatre élèves, qui était "la bande de gros co****ds", pour parler poliment, pendant la scolarité poudlardienne d'Henry.  
Ils n'avaient pas délibérément fait de discrimination envers les élèves Nés-de-Moldus*. Mais ils étaient tous des Sang-Purs, qui avaient tendance à être "quelque peu" condescendants et grossiers envers les "classes inférieures", même s'ils ne le voulaient généralement pas.  
_(*_ _Sans_ _doute_ _parce_ _que_ _le_ _chef_ _de_ _file_ _s'écrasait_ _devant_ _une_ _fille_ _Née-de-Moldue,_ _qui_ _refusait_ _de_ _sortir_ _avec_ _un_ _"arrogant_ _toe-rag"_**(*)**_.)_

_(**(*) Note de la traductrice :** Grand merci sincère à Itack23, mon sauveur des traductions difficiles !  
Tout comme moi, il ne sait plus comment__ Lily Evans appelait James Potter dans la version officielle de la saga. Mais il m'a signalé, en revanche, que "toe-rag" sert à traiter quelqu'un de "raclure", "ordure", ou "fumier". Ça peut aussi faire référence à la coupe de cheveux des Potter, qui leur donne une tête échevelée.  
Ma première traduction, "arrogant personnage", était encore valable, mais elle ne faisait pas ressortir l'insulte aussi fort.  
Et sinon, Google_ _Traduction_ _interprète poétiquement cette expression_ _en_ _"__chiffon_ _d'orteil_ _arrogant"...__]_

Lupin et son gang avaient également fait partie des "Favoris de Dumbledore", ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient rarement, voire jamais, punis pour leurs farces, et qu'ils avaient tendance à agir sans contrôle. Rien que pour cela, ils ne comptaient pas parmi les personnes préférées d'Henry... Et Lupin d'autant moins, maintenant qu'il avait attaqué directement la famille d'Henry.

Et en prime, la réaction de Lupin à l'argent suggérait qu'il était un loup-garou ! Et, bien qu'aucun des Irons n'ait quoi que ce soit contre cela dans le principe, ils ne voudraient certainement pas qu'il revienne les visiter à la prochaine pleine lune.

Natasja n'avait pas fréquenté Poudlard, et jusqu'à présent, elle ne connaissait Lupin ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Mais elle n'avait pas appréciée d'être stupéfixée devant les enfants, ou que Lupin se soit tout simplement senti autorisé à s'introduire par effraction, juste parce qu'il avait connu les parents d'Harry !

Dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup voudraient voir Lupin exécuté comme un "danger public". Ni Natasja ni Henry ne voulaient aller aussi loin, donc ils décidèrent de le faire arrêter et inculper _[dans le monde moldu]_, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Dumbledore et Rogue.  
Ils ne doutaient pas que Lupin parviendrait à échapper à la garde à vue, ou que quelqu'un se présenterait avec des charmes d'Oubliette ou une caution. Mais, selon les contacts d'Henry, la plupart des créatures "noires" survivaient grâce à des emplois dans le monde moldu, et un casier judiciaire lui rendrait la vie difficile pendant un certain temps.

Lupin pourrait probablement l'expliquer comme un malentendu qui avait dépassé toute proportion, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lupin avait été embarqué, et Natasja venait juste de commencer à préparer le dîner, lorsque Neville lui tira le bras. « Mme Irons ? Devons-nous dire à ma Grand-mère que j'ai fait de la magie ? »

Alors qu'elle sortait un saladier et des tasses, Natasja cligna des yeux. « Nous ne le ferons pas si tu ne le veux pas, mon chéri. Mais pourquoi non ? »

Neville rougit, et ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment, pour Natasja, d'observer à quel point c'était adorable. « Grand-mère et les autres pensent tous que je n'ai pas de magie. Je ne veux pas que la magie fasse une différence sur comment ils m'aiment ou non. »

Et si cela ne brisait pas le cœur à entendre... « Très bien, Neville. Je te laisse le soin d'en parler à ta famille. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Désolée,_ _il_ _m'a_ _fallu_ _du_ _temps_ _pour_ _publier_ _ce_ _chapitre._ _La_ _vraie_ _vie_ _a_ _développé_ _la __mauvaise_ _habitude_ _de_ _se_ _mettre_ _en_ _travers_ _de_ _mon_ _chemin._

_Il_ _y_ _aura_ _probablement_ _de_ _l'indignation_ _sur_ _ce_ _chapitre._

_Tout_ _d'abord,_ _le_ _traitement_ _général_ _des_ _Cracmols_ _:_ _  
-_ _Argus_ _Filch_ _devient_ _presque_ _hystérique_ _quand_ _il_ _pense_ _qu'Harry_ _a_ _découvert_ _qu'il_ _est_ _un_ _Cracmol._ _  
-_ _Mme_ _Weasley_ _a_ _un_ _cousin_ _qui_ _est_ _comptable,_ _et_ _«_ _[ils]_ _ne_ _parlent_ _pas_ _de_ _lui_ _»._ _  
-_ _Neville_ _aurait_ _pu_ _être_ _tué,_ _qui_ _sait_ _combien_ _de_ _fois,_ _et_ _il_ _dit_ _juste_ _que_ _sa_ _Grand-mère_ _était_ _«_ _si_ _heureuse_ _qu'elle_ _en_ _pleurait_ _»_ _quand_ _il_ _a_ _rebondi,_ _après_ _avoir_ _été_ _laissé_ _tomber_ _d'une_ _fenêtre_ _de_ _l'étage_ _supérieur._ _Notez_ _qu'il_ _n'a_ _jamais_ _dit_ _que_ _sa_ _Grand-mère_ _était_ _furieuse_ _contre_ _l'oncle_ _Algie,_ _juste_ _qu'elle_ _était_ _heureuse_ _qu'il_ _ait_ _finalement_ _fait_ _preuve_ _de_ _magie._

_Ensuite,_ _les_ _nouvelles_ _lois_ _:_ _les_ _Gouvernements_ _voient_ _un_ _problème_ _croissant,_ _et_ _ils_ _essaient_ _de_ _le_ _résoudre._ _Malheureusement,_ _si_ _la_ _solution_ _présente_ _souvent_ _des_ _avantages_ _ponctuels,_ _elle_ _présente_ _souvent_ _des_ _inconvénients_ _auxquels_ _les_ _Ministres_ _responsables_ _n'ont_ _tout_ _simplement_ _pas_ _pensé,_ _que_ _ce_ _soit_ _par_ _manque_ _de_ _connaissances_ _ou_ _par_ _manque_ _d'expérience._ _  
Il_ _y_ _a_ _plusieurs_ _années_ [en Angleterre]_,_ _il_ _y_ _a_ _eu_ _un_ _grand_ _scandale_ _concernant_ _les_ _pédophiles_ _qui_ _travaillaient_ _en_ _garderie_ _ou_ _en_ _école._ _En_ _réponse,_ _des_ _lois_ _ont_ _été_ _mises_ _en_ _place,_ _qui_ _restreignaient_ _sévèrement_ _la_ _façon_ _dont_ _les_ _éducateurs_ _étaient_ _autorisés_ _à_ _interagir_ _avec_ _les_ _enfants_ _dont_ _ils_ _étaient_ _responsables._

_Ne_ _pas_ _être_ _autorisé_ _à_ _toucher_ _un_ _enfant_ _plus_ _que_ _ce_ _qui_ _est_ _absolument_ _nécessaire_ _est_ _une_ _bonne_ _chose,_ _si_ _le_ _soignant_ _est_ _"le-seul-sur-plusieurs-centaines"_ _qui_ _voudrait_ _en_ _profiter._ _  
Mais_ _le_ _Gouvernement_ _n'a_ _pas_ _tenu_ _compte_ _du_ _fait_ _que_ _les_ _tout-petits_ _et_ _les_ _enfants_ _prospèrent_ _grâce_ _aux_ _contacts_ _physiques._ _Et_ _que,_ _si_ _un_ _enfant_ _crie_ _à_ _cause_ _d'une_ _chute,_ _à_ _cause_ _d'une_ _bosse_ _ou_ _d'une_ _ecchymose,_ _ou_ _à_ _cause_ _de_ _l'anxiété_ _de_ _la_ _séparation,_ _c'est_ _une_ _mauvaise_ _chose_ _si_ _un_ _soignant_ _ne_ _peut_ _pas_ _l'étreindre,_ _pour_ _le_ _faire_ _se_ _sentir_ _mieux._ _  
L'enfant_ _continuera_ _de_ _crier_ _jusqu'à_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _soit_ _enroué,_ _et_ _il_ _mettra_ _tout_ _le_ _monde_ _sur_ _les_ _dents_ _en_ _attendant_ [qu'il se calme d'épuisement]_._

_Bonnes_ _intentions,_ _pas_ _si_ _bons_ _résultats..._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Je_ _le_ _dis_ _tout_ _de_ _suite_ _:_ _ce_ _chapitre_ _est_ _le_ _seul_ _où_ _Remus_ _Lupin_ _a_ _un_ _rôle_ _un_ _peu_ _consistant._ _On_ _le_ _reverra_ _encore_ _plusieurs_ _fois,_ _mais_ _à_ _chaque_ _fois_ _ce_ _sera_ _en_ _passant..._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	7. Chapitre 7

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _ou_ _les_ _personnages_ _associés,_ _et_ _aucun_ _argent_ _n'est_ _généré_ _par_ _la_ _publication_ _de_ _cette_ _histoire._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Bonjour_ _à_ _tous_ _mes_ _lecteurs_ _!_ _Cette_ _fois-ci,_ _c'est_ _**Pims10**_ _qui_ _a_ _écrit_ _la première_ _review,_ _pendant_ _que_ _je_ _relisais_ _le_ _chapitre_ _fraîchement_ _mis_ _en_ _ligne_ _!_

_Une_ _**Guest**_ _anonyme_ _m'a_ _écrit_ _:_ _**«**_ _**Salut,courage**_ _**pour**_ _**la**_ _**traduction**_ _**et**_ _**prend**_ _**ton**_ _**temps,**_ _**par**_ _**contre**_ _**je**_ _**ne**_ _**pense**_ _**pas**_ _**que**_ _**Rémus**_ _**ou**_ _**Peter**_ _**soient**_ _**des**_ _**sang**_ _**pure**_ _**»**__  
N'oublions_ _pas_ _que,_ _dans_ _la_ _phrase_ _qui_ _en_ _parle,_ _il_ _s'agit_ _des_ _vieux_ _souvenirs_ _poudlardiens_ _d'Henry,_ _c'est-à-dire_ _les_ _impressions_ _d'un_ _ancien_ _élève_ _de_ _Serpentard,_ _face_ _à_ _une_ _bande_ _de_ _quatre_ _Gryffondors_ _qui_ _se_ _croyaient_ _tout_ _permis,_ _et_ _dont_ _les_ _deux_ _porte-paroles_ _se_ _glorifiaient_ _d'être_ _des_ _Sang-Purs._

_**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _m'a_ _écrit_ _une_ _review_ _copieuse_ _:_ _**«**_ _**Bonjour,  
Je**_ _**ne**_ _**sais**_ _**si**_ _**je**_ _**dois**_ _**me**_ _**réjouir**_ _**ou**_ _**pas**_ _**des**_ _**nouvelles**_ _**lois**_ _**qui**_ _**viennent**_ _**d'être**_ _**votées.**_ _**Je**_ _**ne**_ _**sais**_ _**pas**_ _**pourquoi,**_ _**mais**_ _**elles**_ _**me**_ _**font**_ _**peur.**_ _**Certes,**_ _**le**_ _**Monde**_ _**magique**_ _**souhaite**_ _**changer**_ _**certaines**_ _**de**_ _**ses**_ _**lois,**_ _**mais**_ _**j'ai**_ _**l'impression**_ _**que**_ _**les**_ _**Sorciers**_ _**qui**_ _**ont**_ _**voté**_ _**ont**_ _**mal**_ _**fait**_ _**leur**_ _**boulot...  
Et**_ _**Remus!**_ _**J'ai**_ _**cru**_ _**pleurer**_ _**de**_ _**rage!**_ _**Pourquoi**_ _**faire**_ _**de**_ _**lui**_ _**un**_ _**pareil**_ _**individu?!**_ _**Moi,**_ _**je**_ _**l'adore**_ _**mon**_ _**petit**_ _**loup*!  
*A**_ _**mes**_ _**yeux,**_ _**Remus**_ _**est**_ _**celui**_ _**qui**_ _**suivait**_ _**Potter**_ _**Père,**_ _**Pettigrow**_ _**et**_ _**Sirius**_ _**dans**_ _**leurs**_ _**mauvaises**_ _**blagues,**_ _**mais**_ _**n'appréciait**_ _**pas**_ _**pour**_ _**autant**_ _**certaines**_ _**d'entre**_ _**elles**_ _**voir**_ _**l'acharnement**_ _**de**_ _**ses**_ _**"amis"**_ _**sur**_ _**Severus!**__  
__**Apprendre**_ _**qu'il**_ _**est**_ _**"allergique"**_ _**à**_ _**l'argent**_ _**était**_ _**surprenant,**_ _**mais**_ _**est-ce**_ _**que**_ _**ça**_ _**veut**_ _**dire**_ _**qu'il**_ _**a**_ _**su**_ _**"fusionner"**_ _**avec**_ _**son**_ _**loup?**_ _**Car**_ _**soyons**_ _**franches**_ _**dans**_ _**le**_ _**film**_ _**il**_ _**ne**_ _**ressemble**_ _**à**_ _**rien**_ _**sous**_ _**sa**_ _**forme**_ _**lupine!**_ _**S'il**_ _**a**_ _**vraiment**_ _**réussi**_ _**ce**_ _**coup**_ _**de**_ _**force,**_ _**je**_ _**peux**_ _**comprendre**_ _**que**_ _**son**_ _**organisme**_ _**n'a**_ _**pas**_ _**apprécié**_ _**cette**_ _**"attaque"...d'un**_ _**enfant**_ _**de**_ _**six**_ _**ans**_ _**qui**_ _**a**_ _**su**_ _**manifester**_ _**sa**_ _**magie**_ _**à**_ _**cause**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**peur**_ _**qu'il**_ _**a**_ _**eu**_ _**en**_ _**voyant**_ _**la**_ _**maman**_ _**de**_ _**son**_ _**nouveau**_ _**ami**_ _**être**_ _**stupéfié**_ _**sans**_ _**raisons**_ _**apparentes!  
Bon**_ _**courage**_ _**pour**_ _**la**_ _**suite!**_ _**»  
**__C'est_ _déjà_ _beau_ _que_ _le_ _Magenmagot_ _et_ _le_ _Ministère_ _de_ _la_ _Magie_ _aient_ _voté_ _ces_ _lois,_ _pour_ _mieux_ _protéger_ _cette_ _catégorie_ _fragile_ _de_ _leur_ _population_ _!_ _C'est_ _comme_ _dans_ _le_ _monde_ _moldu_ _:_ _il_ _faut_ _commencer_ _par_ _quelque_ _chose,_ _le_ _plus_ _détaillé_ _possible,_ _et_ _ensuite_ _réajuster_ _au_ _fur_ _et_ _à_ _mesure..._ _Mais_ _je_ _pense_ _surtout_ _que_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _a_ _voulu_ _montrer_ _que,_ _bon_ _gré_ _mal_ _gré,_ _et_ _pas_ _forcément_ _sous_ _l'influence_ _de_ _Natasja,_ _le_ _gouvernement_ _moldu_ _d'Angleterre_ _reprend_ _la_ _main,_ _juste_ _comme_ _il_ _le_ _faut,_ _sur_ _le_ _monde_ _sorcier_ _d'Angleterre...  
En_ _ce_ _qui_ _concerne_ _l'allergie_ _de_ _Remus_ _:_ _dans_ _toutes_ _les_ _fics_ _que_ _j'ai_ _lues,_ _il_ _est_ _allergique_ _à_ _l'argent._ _C'est_ _ainsi_ _du_ _simple_ _fait_ _qu'il_ _est_ _un_ _loup-garou,_ _et_ _non_ _pas_ _parce_ _que_ _son_ _loup_ _le_ _domine,_ _ou_ _parce_ _qu'il_ _domine_ _son_ _loup._ _Cette_ _allergie_ _à_ _l'argent_ _fait_ _partie_ _de_ _toutes_ _les_ _histoires_ _traditionnelles_ _de_ _loups-garous._ _Ceci_ _dit,_ _je_ _ne_ _me_ _souviens_ _pas_ _si_ _JKR_ _en_ _parle_ _dans_ _le_ _canon_ _originel...  
De_ _mémoire,_ _je_ _peux_ _vous_ _donner_ _le_ _nom_ _d'une_ _fic_ _extraordinaire,_ _qui_ _est_ _absolument_ _à_ _lire_ _pour_ _elle-même_ _:_ _"__Vision_ _of_ _an_ _empath__",_ _traduction_ _faite_ _par_ _kelokelo_ _(vous_ _la_ _trouverez_ _aussi_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorites_ _Stories")._ _Severus_ _Rogue_ _et_ _Lucius_ _et_ _Drago_ _Malefoy_ _y_ _ont_ _de_ _très_ _bons_ _rôles_ _(pour_ _une_ _fois),_ _et_ _dans_ _les_ _derniers_ _chapitres,_ _l'auteur_ _montre_ _une_ _très_ _intelligente_ _torture_ _"mangemoresque"_ _de_ _Remus_ _avec_ _de_ _l'argent.  
Et_ _enfin,_ _en_ _ce_ _qui_ _concerne_ _la_ _personnalité_ _de_ _Remus_ _dans_ _cette_ _histoire..._ _Moi_ _aussi,_ _je_ _trouve_ _dommage_ _que_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _ait_ _décidé_ _d'en_ _faire_ _le_ _laquais_ _"fidèle-jusqu'au-bout"_ _de_ _Dumbledore._ _Mais_ _bon,_ _un_ _auteur_ _est_ _seul_ _maître_ _de_ _son_ _histoire,_ _et_ _Remus_ _y_ _intervient_ _si_ _peu_ _que_ _sa_ _personnalité_ _ne_ _sera_ _pas_ _une_ _gêne._  
_Ceci_ _dit,_ _ce_ _chapitre_ _avec_ _Remus_ _a_ _été_ _aussi_ _difficile_ _à_ _traiter,_ _pour_ _moi,_ _que_ _celui_ _avec_ _Arthur_ _Weasley._ _Pour_ _la_ _même_ _raison_ _:_ _ça_ _me_ _faisait_ _mal_ _de_ _voir_ _à_ _quel_ _point_ _des_ _personnages_ _habituellement_ _"gentils"_ _peuvent_ _être_ _nuisibles_ _à_ _Harry_ _et_ _aux_ _autres_ _innocents,_ _lorsqu'on_ _accentue_ _leurs_ _caractéristiques_ _d'enfoirés..._

_Et_ _enfin,_ _**lolipop62150**_ _m'écrit_ _:_ _**«**_ _**je**_ _**me**_ _**demande**_ _**qui**_ _**viendra**_ _**après**_ _**faire**_ _**une**_ _**tentative**_ _**d'enlevement  
on**_ _**a**_ _**déja**_ _**eu**_ _**albus,**_ _**severus,**_ _**albus**_ _**bis,**_ _**une**_ _**supposée**_ _**belatrix,**_ _**arthur**_ _**(oui**_ _**lui**_ _**pas**_ _**vraiment**_ _**là**_ _**pour**_ _**tentative**_ _**d'enlèvement**_ _**mais**_ _**vu**_ _**comme**_ _**il**_ _**lui**_ _**a**_ _**mis**_ _**les**_ _**nerf**_ _**je**_ _**le**_ _**met**_ _**dans**_ _**la**_ _**liste),**_ _**remus  
peut-être**_ _**minerva**_ _**?**_ _**ou**_ _**hagrid**_ _**?**_ _**(bien**_ _**que**_ _**je**_ _**voie**_ _**plus**_ _**ce**_ _**dernier**_ _**venir**_ _**comme**_ _**dans**_ _**le**_ _**canon**_ _**pour**_ _**les**_ _**11**_ _**ans**_ _**d'harry)**_ _**»**__  
Et_ _bien_ _non,_ _cette_ _fois-ci,_ _il_ _n'y_ _aura_ _pas_ _de_ _tentative_ _d'enlèvement._

_Bienvenue_ _dans_ _ce_ _nouveau_ _chapitre,_ _où_ _le_ _jeune_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _a_ _atteint_ _l'âge_ _d'avoir_ _sa_ _propre_ _opinion_ _sur_ _sa_ _vie..._ _Et_ _c'est_ _pas_ _piqué_ _des_ _vers_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **SEPT**

Harry Potter-Irons était un garçon parfaitement normal, merci beaucoup.

Mais pas trop normal, car "Normal" était une notion souvent surévaluée, et se traduisant rapidement par "Ennuyeux", si vous ne preniez pas soin de la tempérer avec un accès occasionnel d'excentricité impulsive.  
C'est ce que sa maman disait, de toute façon. Elle le disait souvent avec un ton aigu et en l'accompagnant d'un coup de tête, après une visite chez sa sœur cadette et sa famille élargie, dont la plupart des membres semblaient la désapprouver.

Maman avait dit ça, et elle l'avait prouvé par ses actions*, donc ça devait être vrai.  
_(*_ _Les_ _voisins_ _avaient_ _ri_ _quand_ _Mme_ _Dursley_ _avait_ _essayé_ _d'appeler_ _ses_ _parents_ _des_ _monstres,_ _mais_ _Harry_ _était_ _presque_ _sûr_ _que_ _personne_ _d'autre_ _que_ _sa_ _maman_ _ne_ _combattait_ _les_ _méchants,_ _en_ _n'étant_ _armé_ _que_ _des_ _ustensiles_ _de_ _sa_ _cuisine.)  
_Les parents d'Harry lui avaient appris que très peu de choses devraient être prises au pied de la lettre, et sans se poser de questions. Et Natasja n'avait jamais rien dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas démontrer, donc sa parole faisait partie de ces quelques vérités perpétuelles - avec l'heure du coucher et "Mange tes légumes".

Natasja n'était pas sa vraie maman, mais en fait une parente éloignée. Henry n'était pas son vrai père non plus, sauf pour avoir épousé Natasja. C'était toutefois eux qui l'avaient adopté et élevé : c'était donc assez proche, pour autant que tous les deux étaient concernés.  
Elle lui souriait toujours et le serrait dans ses bras quand il lui présentait tout ce que sa classe faisait pour la fête des mères, et elle n'essayait jamais de l'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi, donc Harry pensait qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'en soucier.

C'était vraiment bien que Natasja et Henry ne se soient jamais souciés des accès occasionnels d'étrangeté*, parce que des choses étranges avaient tendance à beaucoup se produire autour d'Harry.  
_(*_ _Même_ _si_ _sa_ _maman_ _n'aimait_ _pas_ _entièrement_ _la_ _façon_ _dont_ _ils_ _avaient_ _tendance_ _à_ _perturber_ _ce_ _qu'elle_ _faisait,_ _comme_ _lorsque_ _la_ _table_ _contenant_ _tout_ _son_ _marquage_ _s'était_ _transformée_ _en_ _pingouin.)_

Les étrangetés se produisaient beaucoup aussi autour de Neville, qui venait beaucoup les visiter parce que sa famille pensait toujours qu'il n'était pas magique (Neville ne voulait pas encore les informer du contraire), et beaucoup aussi autour de Colin et Dennis, qui vivaient à côté.  
Personne ne savait encore si cela était lié à l'occasionnel _pas-tout-à-fait-culte_ ennuyeux de l'aîné, qui faisait que les frères Creevey essayaient de copier tout ce que faisait Harry. Mais sa maman avait seulement fermé les yeux et soupiré, et les Creevey n'en avaient jamais parlé, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Harry connaissait la Magie, puisque son père était magique. Mais il espérait bien, en quelque sorte, ne pas être un sorcier.

Ses premières expériences avec la Magie (du moins celles dont il se souvenait) étaient un flash de lumière verte et un rire haut-perché. Et il savait que c'était, en quelque sorte, lié à cette nuit-là, celle où ses parents biologiques étaient morts.  
Harry se souvenait également des nombreuses fois où quelqu'un était apparu dans leur maison et avait essayé de l'emmener, avant d'être désarmé ou vaincu avec un rouleau à pâtisserie et pas de magie du tout. Ce qui prouvait bien que la magie ne vous rendait pas meilleur que tout le monde, mais juste différent : comme être super-intelligent ou un bon athlète.

Les autres garçons et lui avaient tous supplié Natasja de leur enseigner ça. Et elle avait accepté de leur apprendre lorsqu'Harry et Neville auraient neuf ans, et c'était leur prochain anniversaire.  
Henry avait cessé de rire quand Natasja avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider à leur enseigner, car il connaissait déjà plus de techniques de légitime défense qu'elle.  
La maman d'Harry ne lèverait jamais la main par violence ou colère contre sa famille, et Henry pouvait lancer des charmes d'amortissement, mais cela ne rendait pas Natasja moins redoutable.

Et puis, il y avait eu le jour où un sorcier était venu inspecter la maison d'Harry, pour rechercher des preuves de "détournement de magie", parce que la police magique, les Aurors, ne croyait pas qu'une femme ordinaire ait pu abattre une tueuse par ses propre moyens.  
Le sorcier avait passé plusieurs heures à fouiller, il avait brisé le vase préféré de sa mère et il l'avait stressée, avant qu'une autre sorcière ne se présente, et n'arrête le sorcier. La mère d'Harry était au bord des larmes quand le sorcier était finalement parti, et elle avait pleuré quand le père d'Harry était rentré à la maison, et lui avait demandé si elle allait bien.

Harry n'aimait pas les gens qui faisaient pleurer sa maman.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Il y avait encore la plus petite chance que les choses étranges soient la faute de quelqu'un d'autre, et Harry serait alors juste "par-oïaque". Malheureusement, les événements étranges indiquaient qu'Harry était bien un sorcier...

Il y avait eu le jour où la perruque de l'institutrice d'Harry était devenue bleue, quand elle avait essayé de punir Harry pour quelque chose, dont tous les autres élèves de la classe avaient juré que c'était la faute de Dudley Dursley. Harry craignait d'être suspendu, comme l'enseignante l'en avait menacé.  
Mais Natasja et Henry avaient exigé, soit une preuve solide qu'Harry était bien responsable du changement de couleur, soit une audition avec la commission scolaire, avant que les sanctions ne soient infligées. De plus, comme ils l'avaient souligné, c'était un cours de science, donc le changement de couleur de la perruque aurait pu facilement être le résultat de produits chimiques, qui auraient réagi avec quelque chose.

L'affaire fut abandonnée lorsque la perruque devint violette seulement un jour plus tard, après que la classe de Colin ait reçu des hurlements, parce que quelqu'un avait parlé pendant qu'une expérience était menée.

Puis il y avait eu la fois où ses parents avaient reçu une lettre coléreuse du Directeur, parce qu'Harry s'était retrouvé sur le toit de la cuisine, après avoir fui Dudley Dursley et sa bande. Natasja et Henry l'avaient fait s'asseoir, et lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé.  
Harry l'avait expliqué du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant que c'était peut-être le vent qui l'avait juste soulevé, quand il avait essayé de sauter derrière les poubelles. Quand il eut fini, ses parents avaient échangé un regard.

Puis, Natasja s'était rendue dans son bureau pour écrire une lettre tout aussi coléreuse, exigeant de savoir pourquoi Harry aurait ressenti le besoin de monter dans un bâtiment pour échapper à un groupe d'intimidateurs, en particulier sur un terrain de jeux soi-disant supervisé.  
La confrontation entre M. et Mme Dursley et les parents d'Harry avait ensuite occupé les commérages du quartier pendant des semaines, et la bande de Dudley avait réduit ses intimidations.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Cette évasion de justesse avait été bonne à entreprendre, mais sinon, Harry ne voyait tout simplement pas ce qu'il y avait de si génial. Son père n'avait pas besoin de magie pour faire son travail de constable, et sa mère s'y entendait très bien.  
Dans les limites que le jeune esprit d'Harry pouvait comprendre, tout ce que la magie faisait était de vous donner un coup de pouce sur les corvées, et un sentiment exagéré de votre propre sup-ér-i-or-ité.

Harry aimait utiliser de grands mots.  
Natasja ne se souciait pas de savoir si les livres étaient "3-6 ans" ou "6-12 ans", quand Harry trouvait une histoire qu'il aimait. Et c'était amusant de regarder les adultes se tortiller, quand ils réalisaient qu'Harry comprenait tous les mots fantaisistes qu'ils utilisaient.

Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, Harry et Neville rencontrèrent une petite fille semblable à eux, lors d'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. La petite Hermione Granger adorait les grands mots et la lecture encore plus qu'Harry, et elle était diaboliquement intelligente.  
Elle était, selon les mots d'Henry à sa femme, "une mini-version de toi, mais amplifiée."

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Natasja ne pouvait pas vraiment contester les mots d'Henry, car Hermione s'était révélée non pas tant une prodige, que presque programmée à étudier tout ce qui l'intéressait. Alors que Natasja était principalement intéressée par l'histoire et la littérature, Hermione avait soif de tout apprendre sur tout ce qu'elle rencontrait.

En voyant un livre hors de portée s'envoler vers les mains d'Hermione parce qu'elle le voulait, Natasja ressentit un appel de pitié momentanée pour les professeurs de Poudlard : ils seraient dans une position difficile avec celle-ci, si ses parents décidaient de la laisser y aller.

Ce sentiment fut rapidement étouffé par la conviction qu'une Née-de-Moldus précoce ferait du bien à l'institution archaïque... Idée suivie à son tour par la tentation de mettre en place quelques rendez-vous entre Hermione et les garçons.  
Cela ferait du bien à Harry, à Neville et aux garçons Creevey de réaliser que les filles n'étaient pas des extraterrestres. Et Hermione pourrait se sentir bien avec quelques amis qui ne s'inquiéteraient pas qu'une fille volontaire leur dise quoi faire, mais qui tiendraient aussi leur position si elle devenait trop autoritaire.

À la réflexion, peut-être que Natasja donnerait un petit coup de pouce aux garçons, pour les laisser évoquer l'idée _[à_ _M._ _et_ _Mme_ _Granger]_. Peu de gens pouvaient résister à l'énergie illimitée de Colin, ou au niveau actuel de minois adorable de Dennis, et les Granger n'étaient probablement pas une exception.

Harry aimait déjà Hermione. Neville était toujours timide et lent à s'échauffer avec les inconnus ; mais avoir la responsabilité d'enseigner à quelqu'un le monde magique, et avoir un pair, qui serait un étranger proche, et qui pourtant le défendrait*, tout cela ferait des merveilles pour la confiance de Neville.  
_(*_ _Voir_ _Hermione_ _rabattre_ _le_ _caquet_ _de_ _Piers_ _Polkiss,_ _parce_ _qu'il_ _s'était_ _moqué_ _de_ _Neville,_ _avait_ _été_ _le_ _point_ _culminant_ _de_ _la_ _journée_ _de_ _Natasja.)_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Avant_ _que_ _quiconque_ _prétende_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _réaliste,_ _je_ _vous_ _signale_ _que_ _je_ _connais_ _des_ _enfants_ _de_ _quatre_ _ans_ _qui_ _peuvent_ _utiliser_ _le_ _mot_ _"atroce"_ _dans_ _une_ _phrase,_ _et_ _un_ _enfant_ _qui_ _a_ _lu_ _"Le_ _Seigneur_ _des_ _anneaux"_ _quand_ _il_ _avait_ _sept_ _ans._ _  
Personnellement,_ _j'ai_ _lu_ _"Le_ _monde_ _de_ _Narnia"_ _quand_ _j'avais_ _trois_ _ans,_ _et_ _tous_ _ceux_ _de_ _ma_ _famille_ _qui_ _étaient_ _adultes_ _se_ _plaignent_ _que_ _je_ _n'ai_ _jamais_ _utilisé_ _le_ _vocabulaire_ _d'un_ _enfant._ _Déjà.  
Apparemment_ _c'était_ _très_ _ennuyeux,_ _si_ _le_ _nombre_ _de_ _fois_ _où_ _les_ _enfants_ _de_ _mon_ _âge_ _me_ _disaient_ _"de_ _me_ _taire_ _ou_ _de_ _parler_ _en_ _anglais"_ _était_ _une_ _indication._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ S_ans_ _avoir_ _été_ _aussi_ _précoce_ _que_ _Vaneria_ _Potter,_ _j'ai_ _le_ _souvenir_ _de_ _m'être_ _ennuyée_ _pendant_ _toutes_ _mes_ _années_ _d'école_ _primaire,_ _parce_ _que_ _je_ _comprenais_ _d'instinct_ _les_ _règles_ _du_ _français_ _et_ _du_ _calcul.  
Je_ _passais_ _mon_ _temps_ _à_ _lire,_ _et_ _les_ _adultes_ _inconnus_ _faisaient_ _une_ _drôle_ _de_ _tête_ _en_ _entendant_ _mon_ _vocabulaire_ _habituel_ _:_ _très_ _littéraire_ _et_ _très_ _mûr..._


	8. Chapitre 8

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._ _Pensez-vous_ _que_ _FFN_ _laissera_ _passer_ _si_ _j'arrête_ _de_ _le_ _dire_ _?_ _  
Pourtant,_ _après_ _94_ _histoires_ _et_ _je_ _ne_ _sais_ _pas_ _combien_ _de_ _chapitres,_ _on_ _pourrait_ _penser_ _que_ _les_ _gens_ _auraient_ _compris_ _le_ _message,_ _maintenant._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Aujourd'hui,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _en_ _est_ _à_ _160_ _histoires_ _postées_ _sur_ _FFN,_ _dont_ _19_ _pour_ _l'univers_ _d'Harry_ _Potter._ _Je_ _ne_ _sais_ _pas_ _si_ _elle_ _publie_ _sur_ _d'autres_ _sites.  
__Et_ _sinon,_ _c'est_ _de_ _nouveau_ _**lesaccrosdelamerceri**_ _qui_ _a_ _été_ _la_ _première_ _à_ _m'envoyer_ _une_ _review,_ _alors_ _que_ _j'étais_ _encore_ _en_ _train_ _de_ _me_ _relire_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **HUIT**

_Pluie,_ _pluie,_ _vas-t'en...  
_Pourquoi, se demandait Natasja, chaque fois qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine d'emporter un parapluie, elle réussissait à faire pleuvoir ?

La météo prédisait un ciel bleu et un temps chaud, c'était pour cela que la famille était allée pique-niquer à Hyde Park, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tout cela pour se faire piéger par un déluge, sur le chemin du retour au métro.  
Pire encore : comme on était dimanche, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés.

Finalement, après avoir repéré le seul magasin ouvert, le groupe s'y précipita, avec Denis, cinq ans, accroché à la main d'Henry. Au premier regard, il s'avéra que c'était une herboristerie, ce qui fit grimacer Henry.  
En effet, il y avait eu beaucoup trop de fois où des hauts gradés du Ministère s'étaient mêlés à des affaires, où ils étaient généralement assez incompétents pour ne pas faire la différence entre les herboristes moldus, d'une part, et les gens magiques qui contournaient le Statut du Secret, d'autre part.

En plus de cela, la Botanique _[à_ _Poudlard]_ n'avait jamais été la matière où Henry était le meilleur, et beaucoup trop de plantes non-magiques ressemblaient aux plantes magiques dangereuses, celles par lesquelles il avait été blessé dans ses cours.  
Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de dire cela à sa femme. Et, même si elle avait été assez gentille pour ne pas _trop_ rire, elle avait toujours l'air amusée à chaque fois que cela revenait _[dans_ _la_ _conversation]_.

Heureusement, pour une fois, toutes les moqueries intelligentes furent tuées dans l'œuf lorsqu'une grande femme à la peau sombre entra, suivie par un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, très probablement son fils ou son neveu.  
« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle avait un soupçon d'accent, que Natasja tentait de deviner, tandis qu'Henry secouait la tête.  
« Désolé, nous sommes juste entrés pour échapper à la pluie. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire où nous pourrions encore acheter un parapluie ? »

La femme secoua la tête, souriant avec sympathie au groupe débraillé. « Non, mais j'étais sur le point de prendre une tasse de thé, et vous êtes les bienvenus pour passer le temps, si vous voulez. Ça ne semble pas être plus qu'une douche. »

Natasja sourit en retour. « Merci. Je suis Natasja Irons, et voici mon mari, Henry, et notre fils adoptif, Harry Potter-Irons. Et aussi Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, et Colin et Dennis Creevey. »

La femme hocha la tête. « Je suis Dianna Thomas, et voici mon fils Dean. Mes filles sont en visite chez des parents avec mon mari, donc c'est juste nous en ce moment. »

Dean approcha sa main de Dennis, qui la serra immédiatement. Les enfants attendirent à peine la permission avant de s'enfuir, pour regarder les dessins de Dean de toutes sortes de monstres.  
Avec un peu de chance, toute mention accidentelle de créatures magiques serait considérée comme une imagination particulièrement vive...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les adultes, quant à eux, s'étaient assis avec une tasse de thé, en gardant un œil sur la véranda couverte. Il s'avéra que Mme Thomas était née en Argentine, mais qu'elle avait déménagé ici lorsqu'elle était enfant, avec son père et sa mère _Bruja_, dont elle avait hérité la boutique.  
Elle leur avait dit cela avec un regard provocant, donnant l'impression que trop de gens étaient devenus amis avant de découvrir cela, et d'en rire comme si elle était un charlatan.

Henry connaissait ce sentiment, car il avait commencé à nouer des amitiés avec un certain nombre de personnes, au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, mais beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient abandonné lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était Né-de-Moldus.  
Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les enfants jouaient... Et il vit un certain nombre de balles qui flottaient dans les airs, en agissant un peu comme des autos tamponneuses, pendant qu'elles essayaient de se faire tomber.

Natasja commençait frénétiquement à chercher une excuse, mais Mme Thomas ne fit que soupirer. « Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai faire, lorsqu'il sera assez vieux pour avoir besoin d'un enseignement approprié. La plupart de ceux qui prétendent faire de la magie, de nos jours, sont des magiciens de scène ou des idiots du New Age. Ils veulent seulement avoir l'air impressionnant, mais ils n'ont aucun respect pour l'artisanat. »

Un gros livre traversa le groupe de balles, en les éparpillant comme des roulettes. Henry ferma les yeux lorsque Mme Thomas haussa un sourcil. « Ça, c'est nouveau, par contre. »

Natasja jura mentalement : il semblerait que certaines personnes avaient expérimenté intentionnellement la magie accidentelle, alors qu'on leur avait dit à tous de ne pas pratiquer la magie quand ils étaient seuls*.  
_(*_ _En_ _effet,_ _Natasja_ _avait_ _surpris_ _Harry_ _et_ _Hermione_ _qui_ _feuilletaient_ _l'un_ _des_ _manuels_ _de_ _potions_ _d'Henry,_ _et_ _elle_ _en_ _avait_ _étendu_ _l'interdiction_ _à_ _toute_ _la_ _magie,_ _juste_ _au_ _cas_ _où.)  
_Comme Neville était le seul à s'entendre dire que cela ne devrait pas être possible _[avec_ _lui]_, ils avaient probablement rencontré un certain succès _[dans_ _la_ _pratique_ _de_ _la_ _magie]_. Les professeurs de Poudlard allaient _vraiment_ s'amuser avec ce lot.

« Non, ce n'est pas nouveau. » dit-elle. Elle regarda son mari : « Tu veux les faire arrêter, ou j'y vais ? »

Henry lança un coup d'œil significatif à leur hôtesse, qui semblait légèrement surprise qu'ils soient si calmes. Décidant qu'Henry connaissait mieux ce sujet, et qu'il pouvait mieux expliquer ce genre de chose, Natasja se leva et sortit, souriant à elle-même en écoutant son mari : « En fait, la scolarisation formelle ne serait pas un tel problème... »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Elle s'installa juste devant la porte, croisa les bras et attendit. Lorsque les enfants désobéissaient délibérément, ils étaient toujours à la recherche de celui qui leur avait dit de ne pas le faire... Et bien sûr, cela ne prit que quelques minutes à Neville pour la repérer, et laisser échapper un cri.  
Tous regardèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait surpris, et Natasja attrapa soigneusement la balle qui lui avait été accidentellement envoyée, quelques centimètres avant qu'elle lui frappe le visage assez fort pour lui casser quelque chose.

« _Voilà_ pourquoi nous vous avons dit de ne rien tenter par vous-même. Et si ça avait été l'une des sœurs de Dean, ou si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée à temps ? »  
Il y avait des choses encore pires qui auraient pu se produire... Mais énoncer des conséquences personnelles potentielles avait tendance à faire passer le message plus efficacement.

Comme prévu, les six enfants semblèrent horrifiés à cette idée. Dennis courut vers elle immédiatement, enroulant ses petits bras autour de la jambe de Natasja.  
« Nous sommes désolés ! Nous ne voulions blesser personne ! »

Natasja le força à la lâcher, lui tapotant la tête. « Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas. Mais quand oncle Henry et moi vous disons quelque chose, nous avons généralement une très bonne raison.  
Nous vous avions dit à tous de ne pas jouer avec la magie si nous ne sommes pas là, parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait des accidents. Vous comprenez, vous tous ? »

Il y eut un ballet de hochements de tête, mais bien sûr, le silence ne dura pas.  
Colin craqua au bout de dix secondes. « Vous avez vu ? Dean peut faire voler les choses, et changer leurs couleurs, comme nous le pouvons aussi ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas tellement génial ? Est-ce qu'il peut venir jouer avec nous, parfois ? »

Dean n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. « Je vais demander à maman. Elle dit toujours qu'elle va essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui peut m'apprendre la magie. »

Harry sourit fièrement. « Nous apprenons bien plus que la magie. Attends de voir ce que _ma_ maman peut faire, avec une poêle et un rouleau à pâtisserie. »

_Oh,_ _mon_ _chéri._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _OK,_ _un_ _autre_ _chapitre_ _de_ _terminé._ _Désolée,_ _ils_ _sont_ _un_ _peu_ _courts._ _Et_ _merci_ _à_ _tous_ _ceux_ _qui_ _ont_ _écrit_ _des_ _reviews,_ _la_ _dernière_ _fois._ _  
Oui,_ _j'ai_ _introduit_ _un_ _autre_ _personnage_ _du_ _Canon,_ _mais_ _pensez_ _au_ _potentiel._ _Ne_ _vous_ _inquiétez_ _pas,_ _nous_ _approchons_ _des_ _années_ _de_ _Poudlard,_ _où_ _nous_ _commencerons_ _vraiment_ _à_ _nous_ _amuser.  
Si_ _vous_ _avez_ _aimé,_ _allez_ _voir_ _mes_ _autres_ _histoires_ _d'Harry_ _Potter [pas encore traduites en français, à la connaissance de la traductrice]._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _En_ _espagnol,_ _"Bruja"_ _signifie_ _"Sorcière"._ _  
Ce_ _chapitre_ _n'en_ _a_ _pas_ _l'air,_ _mais_ _il_ _introduit_ _la_ _notion_ _intéressante_ _de_ _la_ _"magie_ _non-conventionnelle"_ _en_ _Angleterre._ _C'est-à-dire_ _toutes_ _les_ _différentes_ _magies_ _qui_ _ne_ _sont_ _pas_ _enseignées_ _à_ _Poudlard,_ _même_ _si_ _elles_ _font_ _partie_ _intégrante_ _des_ _autres_ _communautés_ _sorcières_ _dans_ _le_ _monde.  
Cependant,_ _comme_ _l'histoire_ _reste_ _vue_ _uniquement_ _du_ _côté_ _moldu,_ _et_ _plus_ _exactement_ _vue_ _par_ _Natasja,_ _nous_ _n'en_ _saurons_ _pas_ _beaucoup_ _plus..._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	9. Chapitre 9

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._ _Et_ _étant_ _donné_ _le_ _quota_ _moyen_ _de_ _bon_ _sens_ _de_ _certains_ _d'entre_ _eux,_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _sûr_ _de_ _le_ _vouloir._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Les_ _pannes_ _d'ordinateur_ _ne_ _sont_ _jamais_ _drôles._ _En_ _période_ _de_ _confinement,_ _encore_ _moins._ _Surtout_ _quand_ _le_ _chapitre_ _était_ _prêt_ _pour_ _la_ _mise_ _en_ _ligne..._

_Cette_ _fois-ci,_ _c'est_ _**Pims10**_ _qui_ _a_ _été_ _la_ _revieweuse-plus-vite-que-son-ombre_ _!_ _(expression_ _que_ _j'ai_ _trouvée_ _en_ _lisant_ _"Harry_ _Potter_ _et_ _les_ _gardiens_ _du_ _pouvoir",_ _de_ _Matteic)_

_Sinon,_ _**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _m'a_ _écrit,_ _entre_ _autre_ _:_ _**«**_ _**Je**_ _**ne**_ _**sais**_ _**pourquoi,**_ _**mais**_ _**je**_ _**ne**_ _**suis**_ _**pas**_ _**ravie**_ _**de**_ _**Dean.**_ _**Peut-être**_ _**parce**_ _**que**_ _**ça**_ _**fait**_ _**trop**_ _**de**_ _**futur**_ _**Gryffondor**_ _**dans**_ _**ce**_ _**chapitre?  
Je**_ _**n'ai**_ _**pas**_ _**très**_ _**bien**_ _**compris**_ _**en**_ _**quoi**_ _**la**_ _**mère**_ _**de**_ _**Dean**_ _**est**_ _**vu**_ _**comme**_ _**une**_ _**Sorcière**_ _**par**_ _**les**_ _**citoyens**_ _**Anglais.**_ _**L'est-elle?**_ _**Car**_ _**dans**_ _**le**_ _**1er**_ _**film**_ _**Dean**_ _**dit**_ _**cette**_ _**phrase:**_ _**"Ma**_ _**mère**_ _**est**_ _**une**_ _**sorcière,**_ _**mon**_ _**père**_ _**un**_ _**Moldu.**_ _**Ça**_ _**lui**_ _**a**_ _**fait**_ _**un**_ _**sacré**_ _**choc**_ _**lorsqu'il**_ _**l'a**_ _**su."**_ _**»  
**__C'est_ _vrai_ _qu'avec_ _Dean,_ _on_ _dirait_ _que_ _tous_ _les_ _laissés-pour-compte_ _de_ _la_ _Maison_ _Gryffondor_ _de_ _JKR_ _entrent_ _dans_ _la_ _bande_ _de_ _ce_ _"Harry_ _fils_ _de_ _Natasja"._ _Mais_ _c'est_ _peut-être_ _aussi_ _parce_ _que_ _c'est_ _la_ _Maison_ _la_ _plus_ _documentée_ _du_ _Canon,_ _donc_ _celle_ _où_ _l'on_ _peut_ _être_ _sûr_ _de_ _tous_ _les élèves_ _qui_ _viennent_ _du_ _monde_ _moldu_ _?  
Mais_ _sinon,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _n'a_ _donné_ _aucune_ _explication._ _Peut-être_ _qu'il_ _lui_ _fallait_ _simplement_ _un_ _jeune_ _de_ _l'âge_ _d'Harry,_ _et_ _suffisamment_ _typé_ _pour_ _lui_ _permettre_ _de_ _faire_ _entrer_ _les_ _magies_ _non-anglaises_ _dans_ _son_ _histoire...  
Et_ _à part ça,_ _je_ _ne_ _me_ _souviens_ _plus_ _comment_ _est_ _classée_ _la_ _mère_ _de_ _Dean_ _dans_ _les_ _romans,_ _mais_ _dans_ _cette_ _histoire,_ _elle_ _est_ _la_ _fille_ _Cracmolle_ _d'une_ _Bruja,_ _une_ _sorcière_ _à_ _la_ _mode_ _sud-américaine._ _Comme_ _c'est_ _Henry,_ _un_ _Anglais_ _inconnu,_ _qui_ _lui_ _apprend_ _qu'il_ _y_ _a_ _Poudlard_ _en_ _Angleterre,_ _nous_ _pouvons_ _en_ _conclure_ _que_ _M._ _Thomas_ _et_ _leurs_ _trois_ _filles_ _sont_ _Moldus._ _Dean_ _est_ _donc_ _le_ _seul_ _sorcier_ _de_ _la_ _famille,_ _et_ _son_ _don_ _lui_ _vient_ _de_ _sa_ _grand-mère_ _Bruja._

_Le_ _chapitre_ _8_ _a_ _été_ _le_ _dernier_ _où_ _Natasja_ _et_ _Henry_ _étaient_ _les_ _seuls_ _maîtres_ _du_ _destin_ _de_ _leur_ _fils_ _Harry._ _Pour_ _les_ _8_ _chapitres_ _suivants,_ _le_ _monde_ _sorcier_ _prélèvera_ _sa_ _part..._ _Mais_ _jamais_ _autant_ _qu'il_ _le_ _voudra_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **NEUF**

Vu le genre de problèmes auxquels Harry serait probablement confronté, Natasja voulait qu'il ait autant d'atouts dans sa manche que possible. Mme Thomas n'avait peut-être pas la formation d'une _Bruja_, mais elle se souvenait d'une partie de la théorie, par les souvenirs de sa mère, ce qui donnait une bonne base.

Dennis montrait également des signes de magie, à ce qui était généralement considéré comme un jeune âge. Henry et Mme Londubat trouvaient cela bizarre, car son niveau de puissance ne semblait pas supérieur à la moyenne.  
Natasja et Mme Thomas pensaient que cela pouvait être en raison de la quantité de magie dont il avait été témoin, lors de la première visite. Et aussi le fait que personne ne lui avait dit que la moitié de la magie accidentelle qu'il avait faite aurait dû être impossible.

Après tout, ce que les Nés-de-Moldus savaient de la magie était généralement le peu qu'ils avaient vu, quand un professeur de Poudlard leur apparaissait, et ce qu'ils avaient lu dans des livres de Fantasy. Or, beaucoup des héros de ces livres étaient des jeunes, réalisant des exploits remarquables à un jeune âge, et les jeunes esprits des lecteurs étaient très impressionnables, pendant ces premières années de leur vie.

La plus jeune sœur de Natasja, par exemple, avait toujours réussi à différencier ses sœurs aînées jumelles, même lorsque leurs parents n'y parvenaient pas, simplement parce que personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas censée pouvoir le faire.  
L'une de ses cousines fut pratiquement une danseuse dès qu'elle put se tenir debout, car elle avait en quelque sorte raté le fait que les enfants de deux ans ont encore quelques problèmes de coordination.  
Natasja elle-même avait lu des livres à chapitres dès l'âge de trois ans (avec de l'aide sur les plus grands mots), parce que personne ne lui avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Le manque de magie de Neville quand il était plus jeune, et sa compétence croissant à pas de géant ensuite, étaient presque certainement dûs à l'insistance constante de sa famille qu'il ne serait jamais aussi puissant que son père, et qui s'inquiétait qu'il soit un Cracmol ; suivis par la croyance toujours exprimée, par les Irons, qu'il était juste un apprenant lent.

En tant que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, les gens s'attendaient à de grandes choses de la part d'Harry, et donc Harry avait tendance à faire de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes des gens.  
En fait, c'était probablement une bonne explication d'au moins un quart de la magie accidentelle qu'il avait faite, comme le toit de la cuisine de l'école.

Mais cela avait également de mauvais effets. Les gens avaient traité Hermione de "Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout-Autoritaire-Et-Sans-Amis" pendant si longtemps, que la petite fille avait été très près de croire qu'elle savait vraiment tout, plutôt qu'un simple degré intimidant d'apprentissage, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se tromper, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis.  
Heureusement, le temps passé avec des enfants de son âge, qui étaient vraiment mieux informés sur certaines choses, avait mis fin à cette attitude avant que "Insupportable" puisse être ajouté à la liste.

Harry _était_ _meilleur_ en vol (Natasja avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand Harry avait décidé d'essayer le vol acrobatique, lors de sa première fois sur un balai).  
Dean _en_ _savait_ _plus_ sur les types de magies étrangères.  
Neville _avait_ _été_ _élevé_ dans la Société Sorcière (que ce soit une bonne chose était encore en débat), et avait donc un niveau de compréhension plus profond.  
_Personne_ ne pouvait égaler Dennis pour être entré dans des endroits où il n'était pas censé aller (comment précisément un enfant de trois ans avait réussi à entrer dans une conduite d'air était encore un mystère).  
Et enfin, Natasja réfléchissait sérieusement à l'histoire amusante de Mme Creevey, au sujet de l'infirmière qui était convaincue que Colin _était_ _né_ avec un appareil photo à la main.

En fait, ses petits bras qui s'agitaient avaient fait tomber dans le berceau l'appareil photo que son père tenait, juste avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, et la minuscule main de Colin avait simplement touché l'appareil au bon moment, mais cela ne rendait pas l'histoire moins amusante.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Remus Lupin avait plusieurs fois rendu visite, en essayant toujours de les persuader qu'Harry devait aller à Poudlard. Ne serait-ce que parce que quelqu'un, au Ministère de la Magie, utiliserait son absence pour proclamer que Natasja et Henry étaient des tuteurs inaptes, qui le privaient d'une éducation _[appropriée]_. Et ce quelqu'un l'emmènerait à Poudlard, de toute façon.  
Dumbledore, en tant que "Leader de la Lumière", Président-Sorcier de l'équivalent magique du Parlement, le Magengamot, et Directeur de Poudlard, serait le plus susceptible de diriger l'affaire, ou du moins de se ranger du côté des accusateurs. En conséquence, les Irons n'auraient aucun chance de gagner, même s'ils pourraient prétendre au manque d'impartialité de la part de Dumbledore.

Après avoir informé Henry de tout cela pendant que Natasja était hors de portée*, Remus sut qu'il avait de la chance qu'Henry ait pour politique de ne pas tirer, ni de jeter un sort au messager.  
_(*_ _Natasja,_ _pour_ _sa_ _part,_ _avait_ _commandé_ _une_ _version_ _plus_ _grande,_ _et_ _prétendument_ _ornementale,_ _du_ _couteau_ _à_ _potions_ _d'argent_ _d'Henry,_ _après_ _le_ _malentendu_ _de_ _la_ _première_ _visite_ _de_ _Remus,_ _et_ _celui-ci_ _doutait_ _qu'elle_ _ne_ _l'aurait_ _pas_ _utilisé,_ _s'il_ _lui_ _avait_ _dit_ _tout_ _ceci_ _directement...)_

Aucun des Irons n'aimait Dumbledore, et toute information de lui était accueillie avec mépris ou aversion pure et simple. Même le Troll des montagnes moyen aurait pu vous dire que, s'entendre dire qu'il faudrait envoyer votre fils dans cette école, où Dumbledore aurait un contrôle presque total sur sa vie pendant neuf mois de l'année, n'aurait jamais été bien reçu.  
En fait, Remus était surpris que Natasja n'ait pas encore menacé de déménager dans un autre pays, qui aurait de mauvaises relations avec les sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Mais, si elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, il n'allait pas mentionner cette idée.

En l'état, Remus espérait seulement que les enfants ne trouveraient pas un moyen de glisser des rouleaux à pâtisserie ou des poêles à frire dans leurs malles d'écoliers. Cependant, avec une mère adoptive et gardienne fréquente comme Natasja Irons, ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Il y eut un autre effet secondaire inattendu, quand ils parlèrent à Harry des circonstances dans lesquelles il allait probablement devoir partir à Poudlard.

Colin et Dennis avaient respectivement un et trois ans de moins que le reste du groupe, et ils étaient profondément consternés à l'idée que leurs amis partiraient, et laisseraient les frères Creevey derrière eux à Little Whinging. Leur consternation fut presque suffisante pour obliger Harry à refuser d'aller à Poudlard (encore une fois), jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur fasse remarquer qu'ils les suivraient probablement dans un an ou deux.

Natasja envisagea de souligner que cela pourrait même ne pas avoir d'importance, car la première année déciderait si Harry continuerait ou non à Poudlard... Décision qui, à son tour, aurait une incidence sur savoir si les autres resteraient ou non à Poudlard, car ils étaient devenus un groupe très soudé**(*)**.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _La_ _métaphore_ _anglaise_ _d'origine_ _est_ _très_ _poétique_ _:_ _"a_ _fairly_ _tight-knit_ _group",_ _qui_ _se_ _traduit_ _par_ _"un_ _groupe_ _tricoté_ _assez_ _serré"_ _!]_

Cependant, la grand-mère de Neville était tellement déterminée à ce qu'il devienne une copie conforme de son père, qu'elle insisterait probablement pour qu'il reste à Poudlard. Et donc, là aussi, cela pourrait affecter les décisions, parce que les autres ne le laisseraient sûrement pas seul.

C'était une pensée largement inutile, mais Natasja commençait à être vraiment malade de ces scénarios qui se résumaient à "Wait and See". Surtout quand cela impliquait son fils, et tout ce qui avait trait au Monde Sorcier.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Bon,_ _ce_ _nouveau_ _chapitre_ _est_ _désormais_ _en_ _ligne._ _J'espère_ _que_ _vous_ _l'aimez_ _tous.  
Le_ _prochain_ _chapitre_ _aura_ _lieu_ _pendant_ _la_ _première_ _année_ _d'Harry._ _Je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _l'intention_ _de_ _faire_ _une_ _réécriture_ _complète_ _de_ _la_ _série_ _(puisque_ _je_ _le_ _fais_ _déjà_ _avec_ _"The_ _Dursley_ _Witch")._ _Donc,_ _les_ _chapitres_ _couvrant_ _les_ _années_ _de_ _Poudlard_ _seront_ _probablement_ _une_ _série_ _d'extraits,_ _couvrant_ _les_ _événements_ _qui_ _seraient_ _affectés_ _par_ _l'éducation_ _différente_ _d'Harry.  
Je_ _ne_ _veux_ _pas_ _donner_ _l'impression_ _de_ _mendier_ _ou_ _de_ _harceler,_ _mais_ _je_ _m'épanouis_ _vraiment_ _sur_ _les_ _critiques_ _et_ _les_ _commentaires._ _Et_ _être_ _informée_ _des_ _bonnes_ _parties_ _et_ _des_ _problèmes_ _me_ _permet_ _vraiment_ _d'écrire_ _plus_ _vite_ _et_ _mieux.  
Merci,_ _Nat_

_**Note** **de** **la** **traductrice** **:** Je rappelle que "The Dursley Witch" n'est pas traduit en français..._  
_Il ne reste plus que sept chapitres, qui couvriront les sept années de Poudlard... Et ce sera pas piqué des vers !_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	10. Chapitre 10

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._ _Étant_ _donné_ _le_ _quota_ _moyen_ _de_ _bon_ _sens_ _de_ _certains_ _d'entre_ _eux,_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _certaine_ _de_ _le_ _vouloir._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre__. Malheureusement, les aléas de la vie m'ont éloignée de cette traduction pendant trop longtemps..._  
_Heureusement,_ _vous_ _allez_ _voir_ _que_ _ce_ _chapitre_ _est_ _nettement_ _plus_ _copieux_ _que_ _les_ _précédents_ _!_

_Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous,_ _pour_ _la_ _première_ _année_ _à_ _Poudlard_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **DIX**

Compte tenu de l'incident survenu au zoo quelques semaines plus tôt, Natasja ne s'était honnêtement jamais attendue à revoir les Dursley.

L'école primaire que fréquentaient les enfants faisait un voyage collectif au zoo, où Dudley Dursley et son Gang avaient tenté de prendre l'argent de Dennis dans le pavillon des reptiles. Hermione, Harry et Colin, qui étaient rarement loin _[du_ _junior_ _et_ _les_ _uns_ _des_ _autres]_, et qui regardaient alors le boa constrictor, étaient intervenus...  
Et cela avait entraîné en quelque sorte la disparition de la plaque de verre, ce qui à son tour avait permis au serpent de sortir, et de poursuivre Dudley.

Une fois de retour à l'école, il y avait eu une confrontation, calme mais féroce, entre les deux couples de parents, où aucun d'eux n'avait été très heureux.

Mais du coup, Natasja fut très surprise de voir Pétunia Dursley sur le pas de sa porte, une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, car les deux femmes avaient tendance à s'éviter. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'autre femme.  
Pétunia tremblait et agrippait une enveloppe en parchemin. Elle avait un air si bouleversé que, malgré son premier instinct, Natasja l'invita à l'intérieur, la fit asseoir avec une bonne tasse de thé, et lui demanda ce qui l'avait bouleversée.

Mme Dursley lui expliqua qu'une lettre similaire était arrivée de nombreuses années plus tôt pour sa sœur, et que celle-ci venait d'arriver pour son neveu, que Pétunia n'avait même jamais vu. Mais elle s'était souvenu que le nom de naissance d'Harry était Potter, qu'il était adopté, et qu'il avait récemment prouvé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie.  
Comme Pétunia voulait le moins possible de "ce genre d'absurdités" _[dans_ _sa_ _vie]_, elle s'était forcée à venir ici, pour découvrir la vérité.

Les deux femmes s'assirent pour écrire une réponse, en déclarant qu'Harry Potter ne vivait pas chez sa tante, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, et qu'ils vérifient leurs sources, s'il-vous-plaît, avant de déranger les gens décents et normaux avec leurs absurdités.

Natasja proposa de rechercher l'adresse de l'école, car Pétunia semblait avoir besoin de se reposer. Mme Dursley fut trop contente d'accepter, et rentra chez elle. Elle laissa donc Natasja remettre tranquillement la lettre à son mari, qui s'assurerait qu'elle parvienne à Poudlard.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Une deuxième lettre d'inscription à "l'École de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard" arriva, cette fois-ci à la bonne adresse, mais elle contenait très peu d'informations en dehors d'une liste de fournitures. Natasja envoya une réponse boursouflée, voulant savoir pourquoi elle enverrait son fils adoptif dans un endroit dont elle ne savait rien, surtout lorsque le Directeur était coupable de mise en danger des enfants.

Une réponse quelque peu indignée leur parvint le lendemain, insistant sur le fait que le nom d'Harry était écrit depuis sa naissance.  
Henry empêcha sa femme de faire quelque chose de regrettable, en lui arrachant la plume de sa main. Ils répondirent ensemble qu'il fallait mieux que cela pour convaincre les Irons : ils avaient entre-temps trouvé plusieurs autres écoles potentielles, qui adoreraient avoir Harry comme élève, mise en place préalable ou non.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Hagrid était peut-être fidèle à Dumbledore, mais dans le foyer des Irons, ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Et, quand il essaya d'ensorceler Natasja, qui avait osé appeler le Directeur un "Pot tellement fissuré, qu'il est maintenu debout avec du ruban adhésif et une prière", Henry l'ensorcela d'abord, et appela les Aurors ensuite.

Les Irons prirent la précaution de faire porter un bandana à Harry quand ils allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires, et en en faisant une journée collective avec Neville, Dean, Mme Thomas, les enfants Creevey, et la famille Granger. Après tout, les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'Harry Potter soit accompagné juste d'un gardien, et non pas dans un groupe d'enfants et de parents...  
Et ils avaient tous bien ri des histoires qu'Hermione avait trouvées sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il y avait eu d'abord une explosion au Manoir Londubat, quand ils passèrent prendre Neville.  
Apparemment, l'un de ses parents proches avait parlé de la honte d'avoir un Cracmol dans la famille, et Neville avait pensé que cela leur servirait bien de paniquer un peu sur cette possibilité.  
Il n'avait donc rien dit lorsque sa lettre était arrivée. En conséquence, Mme Londubat n'était pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrive pour prendre Neville.

Lorsqu'on lui parla de la tromperie de Neville, Natasja ne résista pas à feindre la surprise, lorsque Mme Londubat exigea d'eux une réponse.  
« Oh, Neville fait de la magie très impressionnante depuis qu'il a sept ans. Vous voulez dire que vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Non, Mme Londubat ne le savait pas, et elle semblait prête à lui envoyer un sortilège.  
Mais Neville intervint : « Grand-mère, je ne te l'ai pas annoncé, parce que tu as toujours dit que mes parents auraient honte d'avoir un fils Cracmol. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant, parce que je voulais voir si tu pourrais m'accepter sans magie, et ça ne semblait pas être le cas. »

Sa grand-mère en resta sans voix : elle n'avait apparemment jamais réfléchi à l'effet que ses opinions tonitruantes pourraient avoir sur son petit-fils.  
Henry intervint avant que les choses ne tournent mal : « Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires. Vous pourrez en discuter avec Neville à son retour. »

Les adultes achetèrent à Neville sa nouvelle baguette, en tant que cadeau collectif pour son proche anniversaire... Après qu'il ait marmonné quelque chose au sujet de sa grand-mère, qui voudrait probablement qu'il utilise l'ancienne baguette de son père.  
De son côté, Ollivander fut très chanceux que Natasja n'ait rien trouvé de commode à lui lancer, lorsqu'il commença à parler de la nouvelle baguette d'Harry connectée à celle de Voldemort.

Comme ils savaient qu'Harry poserait des questions à ce sujet en temps et en heure, Natasja et Henry le laissèrent dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure, et ils allèrent à l'animalerie pour le cadeau du proche anniversaire d'Harry.  
Mme Thomas les accompagna, tandis que les Granger partirent étudier la possibilité de création d'un compte à la librairie. Natasja avait le sentiment qu'ils en auraient besoin.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Quand Drago Malefoy demanda si les parents d'Harry étaient des sorciers, Harry répondit froidement que sa mère était une Moldue. Et qu'il pensait qu'avec le nombre croissant de Cracmols dans les familles Sang-Purs, un fait prouvé par une étude réalisée par l'un des amis de son père, c'était probablement une bonne chose.  
Et oui, il connaissait le Quidditch et soutenait les Harpies de Holyhead, parce que des femmes "qui déchirent", c'était génial.  
Oh, et les Malefoy n'étaient-ils pas cette famille Sang-Pur qui avait fait plusieurs importants dons de charité, juste avant qu'ils ne soient dédouanés d'avoir été des Mangemorts ?

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

« Maman ? »

Natasja leva les yeux, tout en mélangeant la garniture des raviolis. « Oui, Harry ? »

Harry avait l'air très troublé, plus qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avait jamais vu.  
« Ollivander a dit que ma baguette était la sœur de celle de Voldemort, et que nous étions tous les deux destinés à de Grandes Choses. Est-ce que cela signifie que je vais devenir comme lui ? »

Natasja éteignit la cuisinière et s'assit, rapprochant Harry dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre elle, comme il le faisait quand il était encore assez petit pour tenir sur ses genoux.  
« Chacun fait ses propres choix, mon chéri. Voldemort a choisi d'être méchant, de terroriser les autres. Tu ne deviendras méchant que si tu choisis d'être méchant, et je ne pense pas que tu le feras. »

Harry sourit. « C'est ce que Dean et Neville ont dit. Hermione a soufflé, et elle m'a dit de ne pas être absurde. »  
Il changea rapidement de sujet. « Je peux aider pour le dîner ? »

Natasja rit. « Je ne pense certainement pas que Voldemort ait jamais tenu le rouleau à pâtisserie frère du tien, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Tu peux rouler et découper les pâtes. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Arthur Weasley avait réussi à se lever assez tôt le matin, pour pouvoir accompagner sa famille à Kings Cross et au Poudlard Express.  
Lorsque la plainte bruyante de Mme Weasley, au sujet de la station "remplie de Moldus", fut accueillie avec une remarque tout aussi forte, concernant les personnes qui ne savent pas garder un secret, et qui ont la bouche plus grande que leur cerveau, M. Weasley avait rencontré les Irons pour la seconde fois.

Il était sur le point d'essayer d'interroger Mme Irons pour la deuxième fois, mais elle le rembarra avant qu'il puisse atteindre le téléphone portable qu'elle portait.  
De son côté, Harry le reconnut comme étant l'homme qui avait fait irruption chez eux un peu avant son cinquième anniversaire, qui avait tripoté et cassé des choses, et qui avait même fait pleurer sa mère.  
Natasja n'avait pas été la seule à avoir été traumatisée ce jour-là, et les enfants ont une mémoire qui peut faire honte à celle des éléphants, quand ils le veulent. Harry prit note d'éviter les Weasley comme la peste.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque le Choixpeau lui demanda dans quelle Maison il voulait être, Harry hésita. Son père avait été à Serpentard, et il disait souvent que sa mère y aurait probablement été aussi. Mais Drago Malefoy y était déjà, tandis que Neville et Hermione étaient déjà à Gryffondor.

Bizarrement, il reçut plus de questions et d'adoration quand les élèves lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait un deuxième nom de famille, plutôt que lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé s'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit-là.  
En effet, si Lily Potter était célèbre pour s'être sacrifiée pour son fils, Natasja Irons était célèbre pour avoir été la Moldue qui avait abattu Bellatrix Lestrange. Et ça, c'était quelque chose dont Harry se _souvenait_.

Les élèves Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus pensaient qu'abattre une sorcière, avec juste des ustensiles de cuisine, était la chose la plus cool qui soit.  
Neville fit l'erreur de dire que Natasja leur avait appris comment faire, et ils se retrouvèrent submergés de demandes d'apprentissage.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Harry savait que ses parents n'allaient pas aimer être informés, qu'il avait volé sans surveillance sur un balai branlant. Sans compter qu'entre un Rappeltout perdu et un ami expulsé, Neville choisirait probablement qu'Harry reste à Poudlard. Mais Malefoy lui cassait les pieds depuis des jours, alors Harry était monté sur un balai et avait volé après lui.

Le lendemain matin, il reçut une lettre sévère, disant que sa mère avait à moitié l'intention de lui refuser de jouer au Quidditch, car il n'avait été placé dans l'équipe qu'après un coup d'éclat, qui aurait pu le blesser gravement. Et qu'en plus, lorsque les enseignants vous disent de ne pas faire quelque chose, c'est généralement pour une bonne raison. Cependant, comme elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, dont elle s'attendait à entendre parler dans la prochaine lettre d'Harry, elle fermait les yeux pour cette fois.

La lettre était accompagnée d'une longue boîte, qui contenait le dernier modèle de balai. Elle était accompagnée d'une note disant qu'ils étaient tous les deux très fiers de lui, pour s'être défendu et avoir défendu ses amis.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque Ron déclara qu'Hermione était une "Je-Sais-Tout-Autoritaire-Et-Sans-Amis", Hermione lui souligna qu'elle avait déjà Neville, Dean et Harry, et qu'elle devenait amie avec Seamus, alors que très peu de gens semblaient vouloir être amis avec Ron.  
Si elle avait grandi sans amis, ça aurait pu être une autre histoire. Mais elle avait gagné la confiance d'une baby-sitter, qui était la preuve qu'être un rat de bibliothèque ne signifiait pas que vous deviez supporter d'être appelé de tous les noms. Et elle était amie avec des garçons, que ça ne dérangeait pas d'être dirigés quand Hermione _savait_ le mieux.

La plupart des enfants Nés-de-Moldus grandissaient avec la version Disney des contes de fées. Mais Natasja avait refusé de laisser _"Cendrillon"_ ou _"Blanche-Neige"_ dans sa maison, en déclarant qu'aucune fille, sur laquelle elle avait une quelconque influence, ne grandirait en croyant qu'elle devait s'asseoir, en ayant l'air inutile, tout en attendant qu'un garçon la sauve. Natasja avait ensuite replacé _"La_ _Belle_ _au_ _Bois_ _dormant"_ dans le sac de nuit d'Hermione, et avait sorti une copie de _"Tatterhood"_**(*)** pour l'heure du conte.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Toutes_ _les_ _explications,_ _sur_ _les_ _lectures_ _de_ _Natasja_ _à_ _Hermione,_ _seront_ _données_ _à_ _la_ _fin_ _du_ _chapitre.]_

Abandonner Disney au profit de _"Janet_ _and_ _Tamelin"_, _"Kate_ _Crackernuts"_, _"Three_ _Strong_ _Women"_ et _"The_ _Laird's_ _Lass_ _and_ _the_ _Gobha's_ _Son"_ avait enseigné à Hermione qu'être une _Master_ _Maid_ était beaucoup plus amusant que d'être une _Raiponce_, et que le fait d'être forte et de faire les choses à votre façon ne vous rendait pas insensible.  
De plus, à moins que le Héros n'ait quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main ou lui donner des instructions étape par étape, il gâcherait certainement tout, et il était beaucoup moins difficile de faire le travail soi-même.

Apparemment, Hermione n'était pas la première personne à en avoir marre de l'attitude de Ron, car les compagnes de chambre d'Hermione devinrent soudainement beaucoup plus amicales, lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez.  
Le fait que les garçons n'aient pas sauté instantanément à la défense de Ron, ni vu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel ou de mauvais à propos d'une fille qui ripostait, avait également élevé leur position auprès du reste de la Maison.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Cette position fut renforcée lorsqu'un troll se fut, en quelque sorte, échappé dans le château, plus tard dans la soirée.

Avant qu'elle n'apprenne "officiellement" que les élèves mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à pratiquer la magie chez eux, Natasja avait convaincu Henry d'enseigner aux enfants comment rétrécir et agrandir la poêle, qui se faisait passer pour un petit porte-bonheur sur le bracelet d'Hermione.  
Les enfants avaient également appris le charme "Winguardium Leviosa", et un gourdin de Troll n'était pas si différent d'un rouleau à pâtisserie surdimensionné, auquel le charme n'avait rien fait pour atténuer l'impact contondant.

Malgré qu'ils aient sauvé la Maison Gryffondor, la plupart d'entre eux avaient été gelés de terreur, pendant qu'ils essayaient de penser à quels sorts utiliser pendant cette rencontre avec le Troll.  
Cela n'avait pas empêché le professeur Rogue de leur donner quand même une retenue, pour avoir combattu le Troll au lieu d'attendre d'être écrabouillés sur les murs.

La lettre de Natasja les rassura, leur disant qu'_il_ _venait_ _probablement_ _juste_ _de_ _reconnaître_ _la_ _poêle_ _d'Hermione_ _comme_ _étant_ _celle_ _qui_ _l'avait_ _abattu_ _il_ _y_ _avait_ _plusieurs_ _années,_ _en_ _lui_ _provoquant_ _des_ _brûlures,_ _une_ _baguette_ _cassée_ _et_ _une_ _commotion_ _cérébrale.  
Sinon,_ _soit_ _dit_ _en_ _passant,_ _elle_ _n'était_ _pas_ _sûre_ _qu'il_ _s'agissait_ _du_ _parchemin_ _normal,_ _ou_ _du_ _parchemin_ _enchanté_ _pour_ _les_ _Beuglantes,_ _alors_ _je_ _vous_ _prie_ _de_ _m'excuser_ _à_ _l'avance._

C'était bien le parchemin enchanté pour les Beuglantes.

Le professeur Rogue n'était PAS content.  
Harry et ses amis pensaient que Natasja ne "savait" probablement pas le but de ce parchemin. Ou du moins, qu'elle n'avait pas fait un effort très important, pour deviner si le parchemin n'allait pas crier ses nouvelles partout dans la Grande Salle.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque Dumbledore avait averti que le Couloir du Troisième Étage était interdit aux personnes qui ne voulaient pas mourir d'une mort horrible, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Dean s'étaient méfiés. Quand ils se retournèrent un jour, et qu'ils trouvèrent un Chien à Trois Têtes dans ledit couloir, ils écrivirent tous à leurs familles.  
Henry écrivit aux autres parents magiques, tandis que les Granger formèrent une sorte de groupe de soutien avec d'autres parents d'enfants Nés-de-Moldus. Et ils signèrent tous une pétition, que Natasja ajouta à sa lettre au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, où elle les informait de son intention de retirer Harry de l'école, si elle n'obtenait pas une explication satisfaisante.

Ce que fut l'explication, Harry ne le découvrit jamais. Mais cela avait mis sa mère dans une fureur flamboyante, en la faisant divaguer sur les vieillards séniles qui jouaient aux échecs avec la vie des autres personnes, spécialement quand ils disent "Ne faites pas ça ou quelque chose de mauvais arrivera", ce qui était pratiquement une invitation pour la plupart des écoliers.  
Et le Chien Géant, dans le Couloir du Troisième Étage, fut retiré.

Quelques mois plus tard, le professeur de Défense Contre la Magie Noire disparut. Et lorsque son corps fut retrouvé, amené à l'Infirmerie alors que Parvati y était soignée pour un accident de potions, des rumeurs se répandirent à son sujet, comme ayant été victime d'une Possession à long terme.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Gryffondor remporta la Coupe de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Malheureusement, Harry fut accidentellement percuté par l'un des joueurs de Serdaigle durant la descente, lui brisant le bras gauche, et nécessitant un voyage à l'Infirmerie.

Le Poussos le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, pour voir que sa mère avait quitté l'endroit où elle était assise quand il s'était endormi. En effet, elle faisait face à Dumbledore, en lui sifflant à la figure dans une dispute silencieuse.  
Il semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils visitaient le sujet. En fait, étant donné les participants, ce n'était _certainement_ pas la première fois qu'ils visitaient le sujet.

« J'apprécierais que vous cessiez d'interférer dans mes plans pour le jeune M. Potter. »

Natasja haussa un sourcil, l'air décidément peu impressionnée.  
« Je vous serais reconnaissante si vous cessiez de harceler ma famille, et que vous laissiez Harry en dehors de vos plans. Il est autant mon fils que si je lui avais donné naissance, et je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre en danger pour votre amusement. »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard noir.  
« J'en regrette la nécessité, mais Harry doit jouer son rôle, pour le Plus Grand Bien, de peur que nous ne soyons tous condamnés. »

Natasja lui lança un regard noir en retour.  
« Le "Plus Grand Bien" peut aller se faire voir, comme vous. Maintenant, mon fils a besoin de se reposer, alors sortez d'ici avant que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh, et que je lui dise que vous dérangez ses patients. »

Elle ne se dupait pas elle-même, en pensant que ce serait la fin du harcèlement. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé à Dumbledore, les premières fois qu'il avait essayé de la persuader contre le meilleur intérêt d'Harry, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _l'intention_ _de_ _faire_ _toute_ _une_ _nouvelle_ _réécriture_ _de_ _la_ _série,_ _mais_ _je_ _ne_ _pouvais_ _pas_ _laisser_ _passer_ _Poudlard._ _En_ _conséquence,_ _le_ _chapitre_ _de_ _chaque_ _année_ _montrera_ _juste_ _les_ _éléments_ _qui_ _auraient_ _été_ _modifiés_ _par_ _l'éducation_ _particulière_ _d'Harry._

_Par_ _ailleurs,_ _quelqu'un_ _peut-il_ _recommander_ _un_ _conte_ _de_ _fées_ _où_ _le_ _protagoniste_ _masculin_ _est_ _incapable_ _de_ _se_ _débrouiller_ _sans_ _indice,_ _jusqu'à_ _ce_ _qu'un_ _être_ _magique_ _/_ _vieil_ _homme_ _/_ _femme_ _sage_ _/_ _la_ _Demoiselle_ _En_ _Détresse_ _lui_ _dise_ _quoi_ _faire_ _?_ _Les_ _exceptions_ _sont_ _possibles_ _pour_ _les_ _histoires_ _où_ _le_ _protagoniste_ _masculin_ _est_ _celui_ _qui_ _a_ _besoin_ _de_ _sauvetage_ _en_ _premier_ _lieu,_ _et_ _qui_ _dit_ _à_ _la_ _protagoniste_ _féminine_ _ce_ _qu'elle_ _doit_ _faire_ _pour_ _les_ _sauver._

_Les_ _filles,_ _allez_ _dans_ _une_ _librairie_ _[en_ _Angleterre]_ _et_ _trouvez_ _le_ _livre_ _"Tatterhood_ _-_ _and_ _other_ _tales"_ _["Tatterhood_ _-_ _et_ _autres_ _contes"]._ _Je_ _recommande_ _également_ _fortement_ _"Fearless_ _Girls,_ _Wise_ _Women_ _and_ _Beloved_ _Sisters"_ _["Filles_ _intrépides,_ _femmes_ _sages_ _et_ _sœurs_ _bien-aimées"]._ _  
Les_ _gars,_ _si_ _vos_ _egos_ _peuvent_ _gérer_ _des_ _livres_ _remplis_ _uniquement_ _d'héroïnes_ _bien_ _féminines,_ _où_ _les_ _hommes_ _sont_ _souvent_ _ceux_ _qui_ _ont_ _besoin_ _de_ _sauvetage_ _(mes_ _frères-dieux_ _en seraient incapables__,_ _donc_ _ne_ _vous_ _offusquez_ _pas_ _si_ _vous_ _avez_ _des_ _personnalités_ _plus_ _fortes),_ _vous_ _devriez_ _lire_ _aussi_ _ces_ _livres._

_Merci,_ _Nat._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Dans_ _ce_ _chapitre,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _nous_ _donne_ _toute_ _une_ _liste_ _de_ _livres_ _anglais,_ _dont_ _la_ _plupart_ _n'existent_ _malheureusement_ _pas_ _en_ _français._

_"Tatterhood"_ _est_ _un_ _conte_ _de_ _fées_ _norvégien,_ _basé_ _sur_ _la_ _jumelle_ _laide_ _qui aide sa_ _jumelle_ _belle._

_"Fearless_ _Girls,_ _Wise_ _Women_ _and_ _Beloved_ _Sisters" ["Filles_ _intrépides,_ _femmes_ _sages_ _et_ _sœurs_ _bien-aimées"]_ _rassemble_ _les_ _héroïnes_ _de_ _cent_ _contes_ _populaires_ _du_ _monde_ _entier, où ces héroïnes vivent leurs aventures sans aide masculine._

_"Janet_ _and_ _Tamelin"_ _est_ _une_ _ballade_ _légendaire_ _écossaise,_ _où_ _Janet_ _doit_ _affronter_ _les_ _terribles_ _transformations_ _que_ _subit_ _Tamelin,_ _afin_ _de_ _le_ _délivrer_ _de_ _son_ _esclavage_ _de_ _la_ _Reine_ _des_ _Fées._

_"Kate_ _Crackernuts"_ _est_ _un_ _conte_ _de_ _fées_ _écossais,_ _où_ _Kate_ _sauve_ _sa_ _jolie_ _sœur_ _d'un_ _enchantement_ _maléfique,_ _et_ _un_ _prince_ _d'une_ _maladie_ _causée_ _par_ _les_ _fées._

_"Three_ _Strong_ _Women"_ _:_ _il_ _s'agit_ _de_ _"Trois_ _femmes_ _puissantes",_ le _roman_ _de_ _Marie_ _N'Diaye qui_ _a_ _reçu_ _le_ _prix_ _Goncourt_ _en_ _2009._

_"The_ _Laird's_ _Lass_ _and_ _the_ _Gobha's_ _Son"_ _raconte_ _comment_ _la_ _fille_ _têtue_ _du_ _Laird_ _(le_ _seigneur_ _écossais)_ _impose_ _sa_ _volonté_ _d'épouser_ _le_ _fils_ _du_ _Gobha_ _(le_ _forgeron)._

_Enfin,_ _"The_ _Master_ _Maid"_ _est_ _un_ _conte_ _de_ _fée_ _norvégien,_ _où_ _la_ _Maîtresse_ _de_ _Maison_ _sait_ _très_ _bien_ _mener_ _sa_ _barque_ _pour_ _vivre_ _en_ _toute_ _autonomie,_ _dans_ _un_ _monde_ _où_ _elle_ _est_ _censée_ _être_ _aux_ _ordres_ _d'un_ _mari._  
_Effectivement,_ _une_ _"Master_ _Maid"_ _est_ _un_ _meilleur_ _exemple_ _pour_ _Hermione_ _que_ _la_ _"Raiponce"_ _du_ _conte_ _des_ _frères_ _Grimm..._ _Même_ _quand_ _il_ _s'agit_ _de_ _la_ _"Raiponce"_ _à_ _la_ _forte_ _personnalité_ _des_ _studios_ _Disney_ _!_

_Dans_ _le_ _même_ _ordre_ _d'idées,_ _je_ _trouve,_ _personnellement,_ _que_ _la_ _"Mérida"_ _du_ _dessin_ _animé_ _"Rebelle"_ _pourrait_ _faire_ _partie_ _de_ _cette_ _liste..._ _Même_ _s'il_ _s'agit_ _encore_ _d'un_ _dessin_ _animé_ _des_ _studios_ _Disney_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	11. Chapitre 11

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _suis_ _sincèrement_ _désolée_ _d'avoir pris_ _un_ _tel_ _délai_ _pour traduire_ _ce_ _chapitre._ _Actuellement,_ _je_ _reprends_ _le_ _rythme_ _des_ _horaires_ _de_ _travail._ _Dans_ _la_ _joie_ _et_ _la_ _bonne_ _humeur,_ _certainement,_ _et_ _avec_ _une_ _certaine_ _fatigue_ _également..._

_Pour_ _commencer,_ _je_ _remercie_ _toutes_ _celles_ _d'entre_ _vous_ _qui_ _m'ont_ _complimentée_ _sur_ _mes_ _talents_ _de_ _traductrice_ _:_ _cela_ _me_ _va_ _droit_ _au_ _cœur_ _!  
C'est_ _un_ _tel_ _plaisir_ _de_ _voir_ _que_ _mes_ _efforts_ _sont_ _bien_ _compris_ _par_ _ceux_ _et_ _celles_ _qui_ _partagent_ _mes_ _coups_ _de_ _cœur._

_Je_ _vois_ _aussi_ _que_ _les_ _coups_ _de_ _cœur_ _livresques_ _de_ _Natasja,_ _qu'elle_ _partage_ _avec_ _Hermione,_ _vous_ _ont_ _intéressés._ _Malheureusement,_ _je_ _confirme_ _que_ _ces_ _histoires_ _ne_ _sont_ _pas_ _traduites_ _en_ _français,_ _même_ _pas_ _sur_ _Internet_ _:_ _j'ai_ _dû_ _passer_ _par_ _Google_ _Traduction_ _pour_ _comprendre_ _les_ _rares_ _pages_ _anglaises_ _qui_ _en_ _parlaient.  
Bien_ _entendu,_ _je_ _rappelle_ _que_ _le_ _livre_ _"Three_ _Strong_ _Women"_ _ne_ _fait_ _pas_ _partie_ _de_ _cette_ _liste,_ _puisqu'il_ _s'agit_ _de_ _"Trois_ _femmes_ _puissantes",_ le _roman_ _de_ _Marie_ _N'Diaye_ _qui_ _a_ _reçu_ _le_ _prix_ _Goncourt_ _en_ _2009._

_Enfin,_ _**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _me_ _demande_ _**«**_ _**qu'est-il**_ _**advenu**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**Pierre**_ _**Philosophale**_ _**si**_ _**Quirell**_ _**est**_ _**mort**_ _**sans**_ _**"l'intervention"**_ _**d'Harry?**_ _**»**__  
__Visiblement,_ _Natasja_ _n'a_ _pas_ _cherché_ _à_ _partager_ _cette_ _information_ _avec_ _Harry,_ _puisque_ _le_ _lecteur_ _n'en_ _sait_ _pas_ _plus._ _Mais_ _nous_ _pouvons_ _être_ _sûrs_ _qu'avec_ _le_ _sens_ _de_ _la_ _justice_ _d'Henry_ _et_ _de_ _Nat,_ _la_ _Pierre_ _a_ _certainement_ _été_ _rendue_ _à_ _ses_ _propriétaires_ _légitimes,_ _lorsque_ _les_ _pièges_ _des_ _professeurs_ _ont_ _été_ _démantelés._ _Et_ _cela,_ _sans_ _aucune_ _possibilité_ _de_ _manigance_ _et_ _de_ _manipulation_ _par_ _Dumbledore..._

_Voici_ _maintenant_ _la_ _seconde_ _année_ _d'Harry_ _à_ _Poudlard,_ _bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **ONZE**

Harry avait encore quelques années devant lui avant que les soirées pyjamas-mixtes ne deviennent étranges et maladroites**(*)**.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Vaneria Potter veut simplement dire qu'Harry passait la nuit avec tous ses amis...]_

En conséquence, lorsqu'un Elfe de maison dément apparut et commença à babiller des absurdités, il fut rapidement frappé avec une poêle, deux rouleaux à pâtisserie et quatre sorts assortis*, pour finalement être abordé par Dennis. Alertés par l'agitation, Henry et Natasja entrèrent en courant, et l'Elfe de maison disparut aussi sec.  
_(*_ _Le_ _Ministère_ _ne_ _prenait_ _pas_ _la_ _peine_ _de_ _surveiller_ _une_ _maison_ _où_ _résidait_ _un_ _sorcier_ _adulte._ _De_ _plus,_ _après_ _le_ _fiasco_ _"Bellatrix",_ _ils_ _avaient_ _choisi_ _de_ _se_ _tenir_ _à_ _l'écart_ _de_ _tout_ _ce_ _qui_ _concernait_ _la_ _famille_ _Irons...)_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Colin était ravi de partir apprendre la magie avec les autres (Natasja souhaitait bien du plaisir à Poudlard, pour supporter la joie de l'enfant hyperactif, mais farouchement loyal).

Par contre, Dennis était plus que consterné de ne pas pouvoir y aller avant encore deux ans.  
Il encouragea la description de la boutique de crèmes glacées de Florian Fortarôme, et la promesse d'une visite quand ils iraient chercher les fournitures scolaires, ainsi que la promesse que tous écriraient chaque semaine. Peu importait combien les hiboux de l'école leur lanceraient des regards furieux, pour des voyages aussi fréquents.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

La tentative de Lockhart pour attraper Harry, pendant sa séance de dédicaces, fut bloquée par Natasja, avec son regard le plus férocement protecteur.  
Renommée ou pas, il y avait quelque chose de très suspect chez un homme adulte qui essayait d'attraper un jeune garçon, peu importait l'excuse qu'il donnait...

Lockhart se figea assez longtemps pour qu'Henry se fraye un chemin, et pointe une baguette sur Lockhart.  
« Allons-y. J'ai acheté tous ses livres d'occasion, car c'est trop de gaspillage de papier pour se donner la peine de les acheter neufs. Nous pourrons revenir pour le reste après son départ. »

Lockhart eut l'air de se sentir insulté par l'implication : qu'il était moins que le cadeau de Dieu au monde sorcier.  
« Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous pensez que mes livres sont mauvais ? »

Henry lui lança un regard vide. « J'espère avoir été assez clair. »

Lockhart souffla, tandis que Natasja étouffait un rire.  
« Maintenant, vraiment, je sais que la jalousie n'est pas amusante, surtout quand tu étais déjà éclipsé par moi à l'école, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être impoli ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, un geste si rare que sa femme ne fut pas la seule du groupe à se sentir amusée.  
« Je n'étais pas jaloux quand j'ai dû souffrir en partageant un dortoir avec toi pendant sept ans. Et, à moins que ton corps ne soit possédé par quelqu'un de bien plus compétent que tu ne l'étais à l'époque, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux maintenant. Arrête de harceler mon fils, et laisse-nous tranquilles. Maintenant. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque la chatte du gardien fut pétrifiée, et un message cryptique peint sur les murs, la réaction fut mitigée.  
Certains, qui avaient une idée de ce qu'était la Chambre des secrets, et qui avaient compris que ce type de pétrification, dont parlaient les enseignants, n'était pas seulement un lien corporel, étaient inquiets...  
Tandis que d'autres, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était en cause, et qui supposaient que cela se calmerait tout seul, haussèrent les épaules comme si c'était une farce d'Halloween.

Harry et ses amis ajoutèrent un petit post-scriptum à leurs lettres hebdomadaires, qui étaient le plus souvent des descriptions détaillées de l'Anniversaire de Mort _[du_ _fantôme_ _de_ _Gryffondor,_ _Nick_ _Quasi-Sans-Tête,]_ auquel ils avaient assisté plus tôt dans la même soirée.

C'était probablement cruel, mais Natasja ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, à l'idée que la victime d'une décapitation bâclée boudait, parce qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à rejoindre le "Club des Chasseurs Sans Tête". Comme si ne pas être décapitée correctement n'était pas déjà assez mauvais.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Mme Pomfresh avait donné à Harry une potion somnifère, pour lui épargner la douleur du Poussos, et elle avait _[immédiatement]_ appelé ses parents par Cheminette. Elle ne voulait pas de répétition de l'année passée, quand les Irons avaient entendu parler des blessures d'Harry par le biais de ses amis, plutôt que par l'école, et avaient porté l'affaire à Sainte-Mangouste et au Ministère.  
Dumbledore n'était pas aimé de tout le monde au Ministère. Ce jour-là, la seule chose qui avait sauvé Mme Pomfresh d'une amende, et d'une enquête pour avoir rompu son Serment de Guérisseuse (qu'elle avait prêté en tant qu'Infirmière Scolaire), c'était qu'Harry avait été blessé dans une collision de masse, lorsque plusieurs Serdaigles avaient essayé de bloquer sa plongée pour le Vif d'Or, et s'étaient tous écrasés à travers leur formation de chasseurs. En conséquence, Mme Pomfresh était toujours en train de s'occuper des blessés, et n'avait donc pas encore eu le temps d'appeler _[les_ _parents_ _d'Harry,_ _au_ _moment_ _où_ _ils_ _avaient_ _porté_ _plainte]_.

Encore une fois, Natasja dut s'asseoir au chevet d'Harry, tandis que son mari échangeait quelques mots pointus avec Dumbledore et Lockhart. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait pensé que ce serait une mauvaise idée pour Natasja de s'impliquer là-dedans.  
Cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait marmonné de voir comment Lockhart se débrouillerait si on lui enlevait à lui aussi tous les os de son propre bras, puisqu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait "rien à craindre". En tant que Moldue, Natasja n'aurait pas été capable d'utiliser la magie pour les supprimer, et Henry ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le fasse réellement _[à_ _la_ _manière_ _moldue]_...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les parents Irons étaient à peine rentrés chez eux, quand ils durent se retourner et se précipiter de nouveau à Poudlard, accompagnés des Creevey, qui venaient d'apprendre que Colin était à l'Infirmerie, victime d'une attaque inconnue.  
Mme Creevey eut un rire légèrement hystérique, quand elle sut que Colin avait tenté de prendre une photo de son agresseur... Avant de commencer à engueuler Dumbledore, et d'exiger de savoir quel type d'école il pensait qu'il dirigeait !

En réalisant qu'il pourrait simplement avoir une autre Natasja Irons sur les bras, et en plus une qui n'avait pas de mari sorcier pour lui expliquer les choses gentiment*, Dumbledore se mit à trembler...  
_(*_ _Non_ _pas_ _qu'Henry_ _ait_ _jamais_ _essayé_ _d'arrondir_ _les_ _angles,_ _mais_ _Dumbledore_ _n'avait_ _jamais_ _réussi_ _à_ _s'arrêter_ _assez_ _longtemps_ _pour_ _comprendre_ _cela...)_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry révélé comme étant un Fourchelang aurait pu être une très mauvaise chose.  
Cependant, comme tout le monde savait que sa mère était Moldue et son père Né-de-Moldus, les gens se moquèrent de l'idée qu'il pourrait être l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et Justin réussit à attendre qu'Harry lui explique ce qu'il avait dit au serpent, avant de paniquer.

Henry appela à nouveau son vieil ami, pour jeter un autre regard sur l'arbre généalogique d'Harry et voir s'il y avait un lien réel, juste au cas où.

Harry et Salazar Serpentard partageaient un ancêtre commun : le père de trois sorciers connus sous le nom des Frères Peverell.  
Mais cela faisait bien plus d'un millénaire. Et, alors que les Potter étaient la lignée directe du plus jeune fils, Harry n'était qu'un parmi plusieurs centaines de descendants, Sorciers et Moldus...  
Ce qui signifiait que personne ne pouvait vraiment se plaindre ou lancer des accusations, sans faire d'abord une vérification détaillée de son propre arbre généalogique.

L'ami d'Henry envoya des fleurs et une jolie carte, pour les remercier de l'augmentation des affaires.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les expériences antérieures _[de_ _nos_ _amis]_ avec la Saint-Valentin avaient fonctionné comme une soirée pyjama collective avec une baby-sitter, tandis que chaque couple de parents se rendait dans un restaurant chic, à une pièce de théâtre, une soirée ou quelque chose de similaire, ainsi que l'échange de cartes d'amitié pour la Saint-Valentin.  
Entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la voir pratiquement teinte en rose, avec des cœurs et des confettis partout, n'avait jamais fait partie de ces expériences.

La réceptionniste du cabinet dentaire des Granger avait essayé, une fois, de mettre des bannières, ainsi qu'une boîte de sucettes en forme de cœur et sans sucre, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à y travailler.  
Elle avait reçu un commentaire particulièrement dédaigneux de ses employeurs : "collant". Et une demande de suppression. Immédiate.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Apprendre qu'Hermione avait été pétrifiée effraya les Granger, et les amena à Poudlard. Après avoir entendu le succès de Natasja avec son rouleau à pâtisserie, Michelle Granger alla encore plus loin : elle apporta plusieurs de ses outils de chirurgie buccale.

Une explication détaillée de leur utilisation* fit pâlir plusieurs Sang-Purs, qui devinrent subitement _très_ polis, tandis que les Nés-de-Moldus et quelques Sang-Mêlés essayaient de cacher leurs rires.  
_(*_ _Lorsque_ _les_ _Gouverneurs_ _de_ _l'école_ _avaient_ _essayé_ _de_ _protester_ _parce_ _que_ _ces_ _Moldus_ _étaient_ _autorisés_ _à_ _Poudlard,_ _même_ _si_ _c'était_ _leur_ _seule_ _enfant_ _qui_ _avait_ _été_ _pétrifiée.)_

La seule chose qui empêcha ces parents de retirer leurs enfants tous ensemble fut que, bien que le remède ne soit pas disponible avant quelques mois, il était en cours. Et aussi parce que Dumbledore avait été démis de ses fonctions de Directeur.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Avant sa pétrification, Hermione travaillait sur ce qui aurait pu pétrifier Colin. Elle avait été pétrifiée en se rendant à la bibliothèque, pour vérifier si elle ne se trompait pas.  
Elle pensait que c'était un Basilic, et qu'il utilisait les canalisations pour se déplacer dans l'école.

Harry écrivit chez lui, expliquant la théorie d'Hermione, les preuves qui l'accompagnaient (le regard d'un Basilic était fatal, mais Hermione avait été trouvée avec un miroir, et Colin l'avait vu à travers sa caméra), et ce qu'était exactement un Basilic.  
Quand Natasja eut réussi à se calmer de la découverte qu'un serpent géant, qui littéralement tuait à vue, était en train de ramper autour d'une école pleine d'enfants, elle alla diffuser la nouvelle parmi les autres parents, et rédigea une lettre de retrait**(*)**.  
Henry avait contacté certains Aurors, en marmonnant sombrement au sujet d'une adolescente de 13 ans plus intelligente qu'une école entière de professeurs, et il avait appelé de vieilles connaissances, qui pourraient être intéressées par le tutorat**(**)**.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Merci à Pims10 pour m'avoir fait l'excellente suggestion de la "lettre de retrait", au lieu de la traduction automatique Google "lettre de renvoi" !_  
_Il_ _s'agit_ _de_ _la_ _lettre_ _que_ _Natasja_ _rédige_ _pour_ _enlever_ _son_ _fils_ _Harry_ _de_ _l'école_ _de_ _Poudlard.]_

_[__**(**)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _J'ai gardé_ _la_ _traduction_ _automatique_ _de_ _Google._ _Il_ _s'agit_ _du_ _tuteur_ _qui_ _instruit_ _le_ _jeune_ _sorcier_ _à_ _domicile,_ _pour_ _qu'il_ _n'ait_ _pas_ _à_ _fréquenter_ _Poudlard_ _ou_ _une_ _autre_ _école_ _de_ _magie,_ _tout_ _en_ _le_ _préparant_ _aux_ _BUSEs_ _et_ _aux_ _ASPICs.]_

Localiser sur une carte la disposition des canalisations, trouver les entrées et les remplir d'une douzaine de coqs dans chacune, prit environ un jour. Et même s'il y eut une ou deux plaintes, concernant le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'entendre penser avec la cacophonie du chant*, cela finit par payer.  
_(*_ _Plaintes_ _accueillies_ _par_ _des_ _regards_ _incrédules..._ _Car_ _qu'est-ce_ _qu'étaient_ _quelques_ _jours_ _de_ _bruits,_ _par_ _rapport_ _au_ _fait_ _de_ _se_ _débarrasser_ _du_ _monstre_ _qui_ _terrorisait_ _l'école_ _?)_

Une semaine après qu'Henry eut contacté les Aurors, il y eut une dernière attaque, qui eut pour résultat deux Aurors pétrifiés (ils avaient été équipés de lunettes spéciales et d'un coq dans une cage), et un Basilic mort, de 18 mètres**(*)** de longueur.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _La_ _longueur_ _d'origine_ _est_ _60_ _pieds,_ _c'est-à-dire_ _environ_ _18,288_ _mètres.]_

En voyant le Basilic, les Irons, les Granger, les Creevey et les Thomas se retournèrent sur eux-mêmes, et marchèrent tout droit jusqu'au professeur McGonagall, qui remplaçait Dumbledore, pour lui remettre les lettres de retrait de tous leurs enfants.  
Ensuite, ils marchèrent tout droit jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, et ils informèrent Mme Pomfresh qu'elle pourrait livrer la potion de mandragores chez les Creevey et chez les Granger quand elle serait prête... Car aucun de leurs enfants ne serait à Poudlard au coucher du soleil de ce jour !

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Mme Londubat ne découvrit tout cela que quelques jours plus tard, mais quand elle le fit, tout le monde fut légèrement surpris.  
Après tout, _tout_ _le_ _monde_ savait que Mme Augusta Londubat était une Traditionaliste, et qu'elle avait décidé que son petit-fils suivrait les traces de ses parents à Poudlard.

Les Irons rencontrèrent la formidable Matriarche après avoir reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, qui avait été réintégré en tant que Directeur, et qui demandait une réunion.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de permettre qu'Harry revienne à Poudlard, bien sûr. Mais ils attendaient avec impatience l'occasion de montrer à Dumbledore un aperçu _[respectueux_ _?]_ de leur point de vue.  
Ils arrivèrent donc, seulement pour découvrir que Mme Londubat les avait devancés.

Elle serrait sa baguette, qui clignotait dangereusement, tout en hurlant sur Dumbledore.  
Elle l'informait sans équivoque que, même s'il n'était peut-être que professeur, la dernière fois que la Chambre avait été ouverte (et tout le monde savait que Dippet était un vieux gâteux sénile), lui aurait dû enquêter sur l'affaire dès qu'il était devenu Directeur, ou tout du moins rouvrir le dossier après la première attaque.  
Elle se fichait de savoir depuis combien de temps Poudlard était considérée comme l'une des meilleures écoles de magie d'Europe : Neville ne resterait pas une nuit de plus.

Ce fut probablement la seule fois où Dumbledore eut l'air heureux de voir arriver Natasja et Henry.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

« Donc, vous voyez, Harry doit rester à Poudlard. C'est vraiment le meilleur endroit pour lui, surtout maintenant. »

La plupart du temps, Henry laissait sa femme parler, préférant agir pendant que le coupable essayait de se défendre contre la langue coupante de Natasja. Mais cette fois-ci, il parla le premier, d'un ton glacialement polaire.  
« Et que voulez-vous dire par là, Monsieur le Directeur ? L'année dernière, il y avait des rumeurs de Possession, et vous gardiez un Cerbère dans l'école. Cette année, c'était un Basilic, et c'est purement par chance que personne ne soit mort.  
Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous autoriserions nos enfants à rester ici ? Quelle raison hypothétique pouvez-vous donner que Poudlard soit un bon endroit pour Harry ? »

Dumbledore commença à émettre un soupir énigmatique de grand-père, mais changea rapidement d'avis quand il saisit l'expression meurtrière de Natasja.  
Il sortit un petit journal noir. « Une élève de première année écrivait dans ceci, et elle m'a dit qu'un certain Tom Jedusor lui répondait. »

Le regard vide d'Henry lui dit de continuer, sinon ils partaient.  
« Tom Jedusor est le nom de naissance de Lord Voldemort. Je crois depuis longtemps que Lord Voldemort ne fait que se cacher, qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est inévitable qu'il revienne, et Harry est celui qui doit le vaincre. »

Henry grogna de colère. « Et il vous a fallu 11 ans pour seulement commencer à faire quelque chose à propos de ce "retour inévitable" ?  
Je ne vous permettrai pas de jeter mon fils aux requins, au lieu de laisser ce travail à des personnes plus âgées, plus expérimentées, et réellement payées pour faire face à ce genre de choses ! »

Les yeux de Natasja étaient comme de l'acier - plus exactement comme le fil d'acier aiguisé d'une lame.  
« _Si_ Voldemort revient, nous partirons de là. En attendant, je veux garder mon fils en vie, ce qui sera probablement impossible s'il reste dans cette école.  
Notre décision de retirer Harry reste ferme, et si vous essayez de la changer, nous vous ferons accuser de harcèlement. Je ne connais pas le monde sorcier, mais celui des Moldus a une vision très négative des vieillards qui s'intéressent, de façon malsaine, aux jeunes garçons qui n'ont aucun lien de parenté avec eux. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à cela.  
« Puisque vous semblez dicter vos termes, que comptez-vous faire pour la fille qui a écrit dans le journal, et que Tom a utilisée comme réceptacle ? »

Henry et Natasja échangèrent des regards.  
Cela avait été stupide, et la fille aurait dû comprendre assez pour ne pas garder cela secret. Mais elle en avait probablement assez bavé, et elle ne méritait pas que sa vie soit ruinée pour une erreur.

Natasja savait, par expérience, que les parents pouvaient devenir déraisonnables, lorsque leurs enfants étaient blessés.  
Elle avait tendance à arrêter les gens avant qu'ils ne puissent blesser Harry. Mais quand elle avait trois ans, un enfant plus âgé l'avait poussée à l'écart, pour accéder à une structure de jeu. Et il l'avait accidentellement renversée de la structure de jeu, lui fracturant le cou.  
Même si Natasja ne se souvenait plus de tous les détails, elle se souvenait très bien de la fureur de son père, réduisant la mère de l'enfant aux larmes, pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ambulance.

Finalement, Natasja soupira.  
« Des excuses officielles envers ceux qui ont été attaqués par le Basilic, et des excuses publiques envers l'école en général. Qu'elle dise qu'elle est désolée de ne pas s'être manifestée, mais qu'elle croyait que ce n'était qu'un simple journal. Cela pourra être une bonne fin pour tout ça. »

Henry acquiesça de la tête, et prit la main de sa femme.  
« Allez, Nat. Nous avons rendez-vous pour des entretiens d'embauche**(*)** avec des tuteurs, pour les enfants. »

_[**(*) Note de la traductrice :** Merci à _**_theblackgirl_**_ pour son excellente suggestion de traduire "interviewer [des tuteurs]" en "entretiens d'embauche" !]_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Certaines_ _personnes_ _pourraient_ _penser_ _que_ _je_ _suis_ _un_ _peu_ _dure_ _avec_ _Lockhart._ _Tout_ _ce_ _que_ _sait_ _Natasja,_ _c'est_ _que_ _son_ _mari_ _pense_ _que_ _l'homme_ _est_ _à_ _peu_ _près_ _aussi_ _compétent_ _que_ _Jar_ _Jar_ _Binks._ _  
En_ _effet,_ _par_ _son_ _action_ _de_ _"soins",_ _les_ _os_ _dans_ _le_ _bras_ _d'Harry_ _ont_ _disparu._ _Et,_ _bien_ _que_ _la_ _solution_ _médicale_ _est_ _été_ _assez_ _facile,_ _si_ _Lockhart_ _avait_ _manqué_ _son_ _objectif_ _ou_ _mal_ _fait_ _le_ _sort,_ _il_ _aurait_ _pu_ _faire_ _disparaître_ _la_ _colonne_ _vertébrale_ _ou_ _la_ _cage_ _thoracique_ _d'Harry,_ _ce_ _qui_ _aurait_ _eu_ _des_ _conséquences_ _beaucoup_ _plus_ _graves.  
Nat_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Je_ _rappelle_ _que_ _Jar_ _Jar_ _Binks_ _est_ _le_ _personnage_ _comique_ _et_ _irresponsable_ _des_ _premiers_ _épisodes_ _de_ _Star_ _Wars,_ _aux_ _côtés_ _d'Anakin_ _Skywalker,_ _Padmé_ _Amidala_ _et_ _Obi-Wan_ _Kenobi._

_Exit_ _Poudlard_ _pour_ _Harry_ _et_ _ses_ _amis,_ _avant_ _même_ _la_ _fin_ _de_ _la_ _seconde_ _année_ _:_ _avouez_ _que_ _vous_ _ne_ _vous_ _attendiez_ _pas_ _à_ _celle-là_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	12. Chapitre 12

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._ _Tous_ _les_ _droits_ _et_ _bénéfices_ _reviennent_ _à_ _J.K._ _Rowling_ _et à_ _Warner_ _Brothers._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _m'excuse_ _sincèrement_ _du_ _temps_ _que_ _me_ _prend_ _cette_ _traduction,_ _mais_ _je_ _suis_ _en_ _plein_ _rattrapage_ _du_ _retard_ _apporté_ _à_ _mon_ _travail_ _par_ _le_ _confinement..._  
_En attendant, voici_ _mon_ _chapitre_ _préféré_ _de_ _toutes_ _les_ _années_ _d'adolescence_ _d'Harry._ _Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **DOUZE**

Remus Lupin avait reçu une proposition de tutorat pour les enfants, mais il fut contraint de refuser : on lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, ce que tout le monde pensait être probablement une incitation pour faire revenir Harry à Poudlard. Le soudoyer avec un vieil ami d'école de ses parents, et une connaissance possible de son histoire familiale, fut considéré comme un coup très bas...  
Et un coup très inutile, car Lupin avait déjà raconté ou écrit la plupart de ces histoires de jeunesse ! Sans compter que quelques-uns des amis d'Harry à Poudlard étaient les enfants de personnes qui avaient connu les Potter, et qui avaient envoyé leurs propres histoires et photos.

En fin de compte, plusieurs amis ou connaissances d'Henry, Cracmols ou Nés-de-Moldus, furent contactés en tant que tuteurs dans différentes matières. Au moins certains d'entre eux acceptèrent, en raison de la renommée illusoire d'être des Cracmols qui enseignaient au célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais, tant qu'ils faisaient du bon travail et ne pensaient pas à mal, les Irons ne se souciaient pas vraiment de la motivation des enseignants.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque les actualités annoncèrent qu'un criminel meurtrier, nommé Sirius Black, s'était échappé, et lorsque Remus Lupin leur dit discrètement que Black avait été un ami des Potter, et finalement responsable de leur trahison, le ménage se mit en alerte.

Henry, qui avait des souvenirs moins que favorables de Black pendant leurs années à Poudlard, pensait néanmoins que celui-ci n'aurait jamais trahi les Potter, qui étaient plus proches de lui que sa propre famille.  
Malgré cela, ils commencèrent à réfléchir aux précautions raisonnables à prendre.

Les "précautions raisonnables" rejetèrent immédiatement l'idée du Ministère : faire stationner autour de Poudlard des Détraqueurs (des créatures qui aspirent littéralement les âmes, et qui vous font revivre vos pires souvenirs), dans la conviction que Black irait là-bas à la recherche d'Harry. En effet, le Ministère avait réussi à cacher aux journaux le retrait d'Harry.

Natasja commenta sèchement qu'eux-mêmes devraient carrément penser à ouvrir leur propre école ! En effet, les meurtriers de masse et les Détraqueurs n'étaient guère une bonne première introduction, pour des enfants impressionnables de onze ans, pour commencer leur première année à Poudlard.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Henry Irons était un constable, et les agents de la Force s'entraidaient les uns les autres. Henry était marié à la mère adoptive d'un petit garçon, dont beaucoup de membres de la Force avaient de bons souvenirs, et dont les parents biologiques avaient été les premières victimes de Black.  
Officiellement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Officieusement, ils commencèrent à enquêter.

Une chose étrange était qu'il n'y avait aucun enregistrement ou transcription montrant que Black ait jamais été jugé, dans le monde moldu ou magique, et cela suggérait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.  
Tout aussi étrange était le fait que treize personnes auraient été tuées, mais que ne furent retrouvés que douze corps gravement endommagés, et un doigt supplémentaire. Le doigt lui-même sans une seule égratignure, mais le reste du corps introuvable.  
Dans une explosion assez énorme pour faire exploser les gens jusqu'aux appendices, vous vous attendriez quand même à trouver quelques morceaux de plus qu'un doigt, en particulier avec douze autres corps presque intacts.

Comme le Sargent d'Henry le fit remarquer, ils étaient des Bobbies, et ils devaient comprendre.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Sirius n'esquiva pas tout à fait la poêle à frire qui volait vers lui, mais il fut plus rapide que prévu, et il réussit à esquiver assez vite pour n'avoir qu'un soufflet sur l'oreille, plutôt que d'être assommé comme prévu à l'origine. Là encore, être un détenu évadé inspirait probablement quelques réflexes très rapides.

Sirius leva lentement les mains, essayant de garder simultanément les yeux sur la casserole de Natasja, la baguette d'Henry, et les nombreux enfants qui formaient une barricade autour d'Harry. Il eut l'air prêt à éclater de rire à la vue de Colin qui le menaçait avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, mais il changea d'avis quand Hermione souleva sa poêle d'une manière menaçante.  
Les sorciers étaient un peu moins dédaigneux quant à la capacité d'une femme à vous blesser : les baguettes sont un égaliseur de genre assez efficace...

« Est-ce le bon moment pour proclamer mon innocence ? »

Henry ne baissa pas sa baguette. « Nous savons déjà que vous n'avez pas eu de procès. Mais parlez vite, ou je laisse ma femme vous abattre sur place. »

Black eut l'air légèrement confus.  
La plupart des gens menaçaient de faire, de leurs propres mains, des lésions corporelles graves ou la mort. Arthur Weasley était le seul sorcier, à la connaissance de Sirius, qui menaçait les gens de sa femme. Alors que Natasja était assez modeste en apparence, et que son lancer de poêle à frire avait été suffisamment doux pour pouvoir être confondu avec un accident.  
Sans compter que les brunes ne sont pas aussi célèbres pour leur caractère que les rousses, et que quiconque avait connu une Beuglante de Molly Weasley, même en tant que spectateur innocent (les frères Prewett en avaient reçu plusieurs de leur petite sœur), se méfiait de la femme.

« Euh, votre femme est une Moldue. »

Neville lui lança un regard noir. Être partiellement élevé par ladite Moldue, en compagnie d'Hermione, l'avait rendu un peu plus ouvert d'esprit que la plupart des Sang-Purs.  
« Une Moldue qui a abattu Bellatrix Lestrange avec une plaque à pâtisserie. En plus, il n'y a rien de mal avec une fille qui peut se défendre, et qui n'a pas besoin de magie pour se battre ! »

Black eut l'air convenablement impressionné, les fixa et se remit rapidement.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit : je suis innocent, James et Lily étaient sous le sortilège de _Fidelitas_, mais nous avons changé de Gardien du Secret. J'étais le leurre. Le vrai Gardien du Secret a truqué sa mort, et tout le monde était trop occupé à faire des Célébrations pour s'embêter avec les légalités. »

Natasja lui lança un regard noir. « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Mme Bones est venue nous avertir, et elle a dit que vous aviez marmonné que quelqu'un était "à Poudlard". Ce n'est pas Poudlard ici, même si Dumbledore a réussi à empêcher les journaux de signaler qu'Harry en a été retiré. »

Black grimaça. «J'ai échoué dans mes fonctions de parrain avant, et je voulais voir si Harry était en sécurité et en bonne santé, avant d'aller traquer le Traître. »  
Il s'arrêta. « Attendez, vous avez retiré Harry de Poudlard ? »

Natasja fronça les sourcils, pas tout à fait satisfaite de la réponse, et elle ignora la question.  
« Oui, et nous ne l'y remettrons pas. Alors, pourquoi vous évader maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de trouver le Traître avant ? »

Black soupira.  
« Je ne savais pas où était Harry, jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'un des gardes parler de lui. Il avait apparemment un garçon à Poudlard, et il avait des nouvelles de lui.  
Et jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, je ne savais pas où était Pettigrow, ou s'il était même vivant. »

Henry plissa les yeux : Pettigrow était le quatrième membre du petit gang de Black, et l'une des personnes que Black était supposé avoir tué.  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous savez où il est, maintenant ? »

Black hocha la tête, et sortit une coupure de journal. Cela montrait la famille Weasley, ce qui fit grogner automatiquement Natasja dans un souffle. Hermione plissa le nez, dégoûtée de voir un rat ramper partout sur Ron.

Henry lança un regard vide à Sirius. « Alors, le Traître est qui ? »

Black pointa. « Le rat. Regardez comme il lui manque un orteil, et je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. »

Natasja était sur le point de prendre cela comme une preuve que le cerveau de Black avait été brouillé pendant qu'il était à Azkaban... Mais Henry gagnait sa vie en remarquant les détails, et en les utilisant pour trouver des réponses.  
« Vous ne voulez pas dire... Non, en fait, je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez allés aussi loin pour un ami.  
Je suppose que celui-là se l'est tranché lui-même, et qu'il s'est transformé ou qu'il a transplané ? Cette partie de l'énigme nous avait tous laissé plutôt perplexe. »

C'était une nouvelle pour tout le monde. Et totalement incompréhensible pour tous, sauf pour Sirius et Henry, donc une explication rapide fut de mise.

Après quoi, Natasja soupira.  
« Très bien. Les enfants, vous avez des devoirs à terminer, et ne me laissez pas vous surprendre en train d'écouter au trou de la serrure. Black, la douche est par-là, et je pense que nous avons encore une boîte de vieux vêtements dans le grenier. Henry, préviens le Sargent et Mme Bones, nous pourrions aussi bien en finir. »

Sirius avait l'air plus qu'un peu nerveux. « Vous avez loupé quelle partie de "Je-Suis-Sorti-De-Prison-Pour-Attraper-Le-Traître" ? Ça va être un peu dur, si la Directrice du DJM me fait abattre à vue ! »

Natasja prit l'air suffisant. « Le Ministère a maintenant compris qu'il est inutile d'utiliser la magie dans ma maison, et la police moldue a enquêté tranquillement depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'un "Criminel Dangereux" n'avait jamais été jugé. »

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Le Sargent était peut-être la raison pour laquelle la deuxième phrase d'Harry avait été "Lâchez vos armes !", ce dont Natasja n'avait PAS été contente. Mais c'était aussi un brave homme, qui croyait en la justice.

Quelques mots dans plusieurs des bonnes oreilles mirent les roues en marche pour un procès. Pendant ce temps, Henry aidait Sirius à "moldu-iser" une déclaration et un article, pour chaque média qui l'accepterait.  
Lorsque la moitié du Royaume-Uni cria sur l'injustice, et écrivit des lettres indignées pour demander un procès, il ne fut pas trop difficile d'en obtenir un dans le monde moldu. Ce qui signifiait que le Gouvernement moldu pouvait demander des réponses au Gouvernement sorcier, si et quand Sirius serait déclaré innocent.

La connaissance de Natasja en latin était rouillée, et sa compréhension de la procédure judiciaire pratiquement corrodée. Mais le fait que l'_habeas_ _corpus_ et plus de dix ans d'emprisonnement illégal aient dédouané Sirius en quelques jours en disait long, en ce qui la concernait.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Après l'embarras général du Ministère de la Magie, qui dut se démener pour donner des explications au Premier Ministre (et, selon la rumeur, à la Reine)... Lequel Premier Ministre était vraiment bouleversé que le pays ait pris les armes, contre quelqu'un qui avait passé douze ans emprisonné à tort, tout cela parce que les Sorciers avaient oublié de lui donner un procès !

Après tout cela, Sirius commença à remettre sa vie en ordre.

À part ses trois cousines et leur progéniture, Sirius était le dernier membre vivant de sa famille. Il demanda la permission aux Irons de faire d'Harry son "Héritier présomptif", afin d'éviter que la succession ne passe entre les mains de ceux qui avaient soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qu'Harry avait soi-disant vaincu.

Ils avaient accepté, et ne le regrettèrent que temporairement, lorsque Dumbledore saisit sa chance pour essayer d'obtenir la garde d'Harry, transférée à Sirius en tant que parrain d'Harry.  
Ceci sous la présomption que Sirius serait si reconnaissant que lui, comme la plupart des sorciers, ne remettrait pas en question les plans de Dumbledore. Contrairement à une certaine Moldue et à son mari Né-de-Moldus, qui auraient dû laisser les questions magiques à la sagesse autoproclamée de Dumbledore.

Heureusement pour toutes les personnes concernées, Sirius, comme la plupart des sorciers qui avaient rencontré Harry ou les Irons, avait un respect très sain pour le contenu de la cuisine de Natasja.  
Sirius était d'autant moins enclin à aider la personne qui, en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, était responsable de s'assurer qu'il obtienne un procès dès son arrestation.  
Enfin, Sirius avait aussi le bon sens de se concentrer sur les meilleurs intérêts d'Harry, car il n'avait actuellement aucune résidence habitable. En conséquence, il demanda d'abord ce que les Irons avaient à dire sur la situation.

Si Sirius avait tenté de réclamer la garde, les Irons l'auraient abattu aussi durement que quiconque aurait menacé leur famille. En l'état, ils mirent la main sur un avocat, et ils trouvèrent tous un accord, où Harry rendrait visite à Sirius un week-end par mois, et d'autres jours par arrangement.

Dumbledore n'était pas content. Les autres parties concernées s'en fichaient.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les enfants durent aller au Ministère pour passer officiellement les examens de fin d'année. Mais ce ne fut pas trop compliqué, et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient en fait obtenu de meilleurs résultats que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.  
Cela devint un fait largement connu quand les enfants "non-Poudlard" écrivirent à leurs amis, avec qui ils étaient restés en contact, pour comparer les notes.

Le Ministère essaya de minimiser cela, en admettant que garder les Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard avait été une erreur qui avait affecté les notes.  
Mais plusieurs personnes réclamèrent des professeurs compétents en Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination et Histoire de la magie, ainsi qu'une véritable exposition à la culture moldue, et un professeur de Potions qui enseignerait réellement*.  
_(* Plutôt_ _que_ _de_ _juste_ _écrire_ _des_ _instructions_ _et_ _de_ _vous_ _lancer_ _un_ _regard_ _noir,_ _en_ _vous_ _qualifiant_ _d'incompétent_ _et_ _de_ _crétin_ _si_ _vous_ _osiez_ _demander_ _de_ _l'aide,_ _ou_ _des_ _explications_ _supplémentaires.)_

Il semblait que la prédiction de Natasja, selon laquelle les tuteurs de leurs enfants gagneraient plusieurs élèves supplémentaires, pourrait être plus exacte qu'elle ne l'avait plaisantée à l'origine. En effet, les dits tuteurs reçurent plusieurs lettres d'autres parents, qui leur demandaient quels étaient leurs tarifs, et s'ils acceptaient plus d'élèves.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Voilà :_ _le_ _chapitre_ _douze_ _sur_ _la_ _troisième_ _année_ _est_ _terminé._ _Il_ _est_ _plus_ _court_ _que_ _les_ _autres,_ _principalement_ _parce_ _que_ _sans_ _le_ _Quidditch,_ _Pré-au-Lard,_ _Trelawney_ _et_ _le_ _Prisonnier_ _Évadé,_ _je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _autant_ _à_ _écrire._

_Sur_ _une_ _autre_ _note_ _:_ _suis-je_ _la_ _seule_ _à_ _penser_ _que_ _c'est_ _bizarre_ _que_ _PERSONNE_ _n'ait_ _remarqué_ _que,_ _si_ _un_ _doigt_ _est_ _trouvé,_ _il_ _devrait_ _également_ _y_ _avoir_ _d'autres_ _parties_ _du_ _corps_ _ou_ _des_ _entrailles_ _qui_ _traînent,_ _et_ _que_ _sinon_ _il_ _se_ _passe_ _quelque_ _chose_ _de_ _suspect_ _?_ _  
À_ _moins_ _qu'ils_ _n'aient_ _été_ _Oubliettés,_ _les_ _spécialistes_ _médico-légaux_ _moldus_ _auraient_ _dû_ _le_ _remarquer._ _Les_ _explosions_ _de_ _gaz_ _carbonisent,_ _mais_ _ne_ _vaporisent_ _pas._

_Une_ _autre_ _question_ _:_ _pourquoi_ _Dumbledore,_ _en_ _tant_ _que_ _Président-Sorcier_ _du_ _Magenmagot,_ _ne_ _s'était_ _pas_ _assuré_ _que_ _Sirius_ _ait_ _un_ _procès,_ _quoi_ _qu'il_ _arrive_ _?_  
_Il_ _existe_ _un_ _précédent_ _juridique_ _[en_ _Angleterre]_ _selon_ _lequel,_ _si_ _une_ _personne_ _est_ _emprisonnée_ _au-delà_ _d'un_ _certain_ _temps,_ _sans_ _que_ _des_ _accusations_ _ne_ _soient_ _officiellement_ _engagées_ _et_ _traduites_ _devant_ _un_ _juge,_ _elle_ _DOIT_ _être_ _libérée._ _On_ _pourrait_ _penser_ _que_ _le_ _Ministère_ _aurait_ _donné_ _un_ _procès_ _à_ _Sirius_ _uniquement_ _à_ _cause_ _de_ _cela._

_James_ _et_ _Sirius_ _avaient_ _été_ _décrits_ _par_ _McGonagall_ _comme_ _"exceptionnellement_ _brillants,_ _en_ _fait"._ _Alors,_ _pourquoi_ _personne_ _n'a-t-il_ _considéré_ _que_ _Sirius,_ _en_ _tant_ _que_ _Gardien_ _du_ _Secret,_ _était_ _trop_ _prévisible_ _?_ _Les_ _enquêteurs_ _sont_ _censés_ _étudier_ _toutes_ _les_ _possibilités,_ _même_ _si_ _elles_ _semblent_ _farfelues_ _au_ _premier_ _abord._

_Une_ _célébration_ _n'est_ _une_ _excuse_ _pour_ _PERSONNE_ _de_ _négliger_ _son_ _travail._ _Même_ _les_ _collaborateurs_ _les_ _plus_ _influents_ _d'Hitler_ _ont_ _été_ _traqués_ _et_ _ont_ _été_ _jugés_ _équitablement_ _après_ _la_ _Seconde_ _Guerre_ _Mondiale,_ _alors_ _pourquoi_ _le_ _Ministère_ _n'a-t-il_ _pas_ _fait_ _de_ _même_ _avec_ _le_ _"bras_ _droit"_ _de_ _Voldemort_ _?_ _Ne_ _serait-ce_ _que_ _pour_ _l'interroger_ _sur_ _les_ _autres_ _disciples_ _et_ _les_ _planques_ _de_ _Lord_ _Voldemort_ _:_ _une_ _petite_ _chose_ _appelée_ _Veritaserum,_ _les_ _copains_ _!_

_Et_ _encore_ _:_ _pourquoi_ _Dumbledore_ _n'a-t-il_ _pas_ _embauché_ _Lupin_ _plus_ _tôt,_ _par_ _exemple_ _à_ _la_ _place_ _de_ _Lockhart_ _?_ _  
Dans_ _"Le_ _prisonnier_ _d'Azkaban",_ _avant_ _que_ _le_ _lecteur_ _découvre_ _la_ _malédiction_ _sur_ _le_ _poste_ _de_ _professeur_ _de_ _Défense_ _contre_ _les_ _forces_ _du_ _Mal,_ _il_ _était_ _logique_ _d'avoir_ _à_ _Poudlard_ _la_ _dernière_ _personne_ _vivante_ _à_ _avoir_ _vraiment_ _connu_ _Sirius,_ _comme_ _précaution_ _supplémentaire._ _Bien_ _que,_ _comme_ _Lupin_ _n'avait_ _rien_ _dit_ _sur_ _la_ _Carte_ _ou_ _sur_ _le_ _fait_ _que_ _Sirius_ _était_ _un_ _Animagus,_ _ça_ _ne_ _faisait_ _pas_ _grand-chose..._

_Les_ _reviews_ _et_ _les_ _critiques_ _constructives_ _sont_ _appréciées,_ _mais_ _pas_ _obligatoires._

_Merci,_ _Nat._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

_Quelques jours après avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne, j'ai reçu un message de Miss MPREG, avec ses réponses à toutes les questions de Vaneria Potter. Vue la taille et l'intérêt de ce message, je l'ajoute directement sous les questions, plutôt qu'au début du nouveau chapitre._

**_Message de Miss MPREG :_**

_Bonsoir,_

_Sirius a du tomber de haut en voyant dans quelle famille "étrange" il a atterrit dans sa recherche pour retrouver Harry!_

_J'ai beau adoré Remus et Severus, je ne peux que comprendre leur inutilité dans cette histoire car on se place automatiquement du côté des Irons! Et comme eux on se rend compte de choses qui nous choquent!_

_Voici mes réponses à tes questions:_

_1) Oh, non rassures-toi! Plus d'une fois j'y ai pensé lorsque je suis arrivée dans l'âge adulte! A croire que ces médecins ont bel et bien été Oubliétés après leur travail!_

_2A) Très bonne question. A croire qu'il voulait que l'héritage Black soit inaccessible pour Mesdames Tonks, Malfoy et Lestrange? Peut-être voulait-il profiter de l'immense fortune des Black pour enrichir personnellement? Ou bien pour éponger des dettes que l'Ordre du Phénix a accumulé durant la Première Guerre?_

_2B) Sinon c'est une bonne chose que Sirius a pu bénéficier d'un procès dans le Monde Moldus car j'avoue être curieuse du savon que Sa Majesté la Reine a pu donner à Fugde..._

_3A) En effet, ce mystère m'intrigue. Maugrey Fol Œil et les profs à Poudlard auraient du se rendre compte d'eux-mêmes que Black ne pouvait PAS être le Gardien du Secret! Ce qui renvoie aux questions suivantes:_

_*POURQUOI les Potter ne sont-ils pas choisis eux-même comme Gardiens?_

_*POURQUOI Remus a-t-il cru pendant 12 ans à la culpabilité de Sirius alors qu'il savait que JAMAIS Sirius n'aurait trahi les Potter?_

_3B) Je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi! La "victoire" de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres n'est pas une excuse pour mal faire son boulot! Surtout que Lady Bones, Maugrey, Rufus, Kingsley et sûrement d'autres Sorciers travaillaient à différents postes importants du Ministère auraient du mettre le STOP afin d'organiser le procès de Sirius! Et grâce au Veritaserum tout le monde aurait su que NON Sirius n'était pas le réel Gardien et que Peter n'était pas mort et se cachait sous sa forme animagus! Bon, en contre partie Sirius aurait du avouer qu'il l'est lui-même, mais au moins aurait-il pu sortir en homme libre!_

_4) Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense que Lupin était peut être injoignable car ayant quitté le pays?_

_Désolée si ma review te fait peur, mais sache que je suis plus que sincère dans mes propos et que je ne compte pas t'effrayer!_

_Sur ce, bon courage pour la suite!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**_Conclusion finale de la traductrice :_**

_Chère **Miss MPREG**,__ tes réponses rejoignent mon opinion et celle de Vaneria Potter : toutes les trois, nous sommes indignées par la façon dont les choses ont été gérées durant la première guerre de Voldemort, et nous nous posons des questions sur l'implication des responsables de l'époque._

_Après, c'est sûr que la saga d'origine appartient à JKR, et que sans ces éléments qu'elle avait imaginés, l'histoire ne serait pas la même, et n'aurait peut-être pas pu être menée aussi longtemps..._

_Personnellement, j'estime qu'Harry Potter a pris son envol pour vivre sa vie sans sa maman JKR, et il appartient maintenant à tous ceux qui ont aimé suivre ses aventures._

_Par la grâce de JKR (qu'elle en soit mille fois remerciée !), le droit nous appartient, à nous les fanfictionneuses et les fanfictionneurs, d'imaginer d'autres façons de conduire l'histoire. Pour réparer les gâchis qui nous ont fait mal à la première lecture, ou tout simplement pour nous amuser avec les personnages._

_Et cela, même si nous ne passons jamais au stade de l'écriture mise en ligne..._

**HP***********HP***********HP***********HP**


	13. Chapitre 13

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés,_ _et_ _aucun_ _bénéfice_ _n'est_ _généré_ _par_ _la_ _publication_ _de_ _cette_ _histoire._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _vous_ _rassure_ _tout_ _de_ _suite_ _:_ _même_ _si_ _cette_ _traduction_ _subit_ _un_ _très_ _sérieux_ _ralentissement,_ _je_ _n'ai_ _absolument_ _pas_ _l'intention_ _de_ _l'abandonner_ _!  
Au chapitre précédent, c'est **Lia9749** qui a été la reviewseuse-plus-rapide-que-son-ombre, en m'écrivant pendant que je me relisais !  
C'est_ _toujours pour_ _le_ _chapitre_ _précédent,_ _le_ _chapitre_ _12,_ _que_ _cette_ _histoire_ _a_ _obtenu_ _sa_ _100ème_ _review_ _:_ _merci_ _à_ _**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel**_ _de_ _l'avoir_ _écrite_ _!__  
Toujours_ _au_ _chapitre_ _12,_ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _posait_ _plusieurs_ _questions_ _dans_ _ses_ _notes_ _en_ _fin_ _de_ _ce_ _chapitre,_ _et_ _**Miss**_ _**MPREG**_ _a_ _pris_ _le_ _temps_ _de_ _répondre_ _à_ _toutes_ _ces_ _questions._ _Merci_ _à_ _toi_ _pour_ _ces_ _remarques_ _profondes_ _et_ _pleines_ _d'intérêt_ _!  
Comme_ _ce_ _message_ _était_ _réellement_ _très_ _exhaustif,_ _j'ai_ _préféré_ _le_ _reproduire_ _intégralement_ _à_ _la_ _fin_ _du_ _chapitre_ _12._ _Vous_ _pouvez_ _le_ _lire_ _en_ _retournant_ _à_ _la_ _fin_ _du_ _chapitre_ _précédent_._  
Je_ _vous_ _laisse_ _maintenant_ _avec_ _mon_ _second_ _chapitre_ _préféré_ _des_ _années_ _d'adolescence_ _d'Harry._ _Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **TREIZE**

Un des bons aspects de Poudlard avait été le Quidditch. Donc Sirius, Henry et Natasja ne virent pas de mal à acheter des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire collectif.

Natasja ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ni comment les personnes magiques (ou la population non-magique, quand elle y réfléchissait - il semblait que certaines choses dépassaient vraiment toutes les barrières) pouvaient être si obsédés par un sport, mais au moins ce n'était pas le Quadpot**(*)**.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _n'ai_ _trouvé_ _de_ _référence_ _au_ _Quadpot_ _que_ _dans_ _des_ _pages_ _anglaises_ _d'Internet,_ _et_ _je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _trop_ _compris._ _Je_ _crois_ _que_ _c'est_ _une_ _forme_ _de_ _paris_ _sur_ _des_ _courses_ _de_ _chevaux.]_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Le problème avec les sortilèges repousse-moldus était qu'ils pouvaient être contournés, si vous étiez avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas affecté, qu'il vous saisissait, et qu'il vous faisait glisser devant lesdites protections.

Natasja était sûre qu'elle avait eu l'air plus qu'un peu ridicule quand Henry l'avait simplement prise, l'avait renversée par-dessus son épaule, et avait calmement traversé la barrière magique, après qu'elle-même eut essayé de partir, convaincue qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.  
Sirius, agrippé aux Granger _[pour_ _les_ _faire_ _passer]_, riait certainement assez fort pour lui laisser cette impression.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Personne ne riait après le match, lorsque certaines personnes célébrèrent un peu trop fort, et commencèrent ce que le Ministère appela "chasse aux Moldus", mais qu'Henry et Natasja appelèrent "abus, humiliation, et voies de fait des plus ignobles".  
Plusieurs de ces sorciers fautifs l'appelèrent probablement plus tard (lorsqu'ils eurent repris connaissance) "chemin rapide vers les commotions cérébrales et les fractures".

Eh bien, du côté positif, au moins un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ne transmettraient jamais de telles vues à de potentiels futurs enfants. Henry n'avait pas apprécié ces sorciers, qui avaient tenté de faire participer sa femme au "spectacle".

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Les cours reprirent en septembre, et tout fut plus ou moins calme (la magie était impliquée, donc il y avait toujours quelques explosions de temps en temps).  
Jusqu'à Halloween, quand un professeur poudlardien inquiet arriva, avec la nouvelle qu'Harry avait été inscrit à un concours quelconque, et que sa présence était requise à Poudlard.

Naturellement, les deux parents refusèrent absolument de laisser le professeur emmener simplement leur fils. Au lieu de cela, ils appelèrent Mme Bones et Sirius, laissèrent Hermione aux commandes, et donnèrent au professeur McGonagall la possibilité de les laisser accompagner Harry, ou de revenir les mains vides.

Marmonnant quelque chose en gaélique, dont Natasja était à peu près sûre qu'il s'agissait de jurons, le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça, et invoqua ce qu'elle appelait le Magicobus. Le "conducteur" n'inspirait pas confiance, et il y eut des moments où Natasja détesta avoir raison.

Quand ils atteignirent Poudlard, Rogue avait l'air prêt à commencer une diatribe sur Harry et "les Potter qui pensaient qu'ils étaient au-dessus des règles". Les Directeurs des autres écoles (le professeur McGonagall les avait mis au courant en chemin, entre deux cahots) semblaient prêts à demander pourquoi Poudlard devrait avoir deux champions.

Natasja les interrompit tous avec une question sur comment le nom de son fils avait pu être tiré, alors qu'il n'était même pas à Poudlard cette année-là, ou l'année précédente. De plus, la seule fois où il avait quitté le Surrey avait été pour un voyage d'une soirée à Londres, pour voir une pièce de théâtre pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

Les Directeurs des autres écoles, au moins, s'arrêtèrent à cela, convenant que c'était suspect. Mais Dumbledore, et les autres officiels du Tournoi, insistèrent simplement sur le fait que c'était un contrat magique contraignant, et qu'Harry devait participer.  
Un des officiels eut un mouvement de recul face au regard que Natasja lui lança, tandis qu'Henry demandait ce qui se passerait si Harry ne concourait pas.

Apparemment, celui qui avait créé le Tournoi avait été assez stupide pour créer un contrat magique sans fixer de pénalité, donc personne ne savait si cela ne ferait rien, ou si cela tuerait Harry pour ne pas avoir participé.

Mme Bones, à son arrivée, n'était pas heureuse non plus. Bien que cela pouvait avoir pour raison le fait qu'elle était arrivée juste au moment, où Natasja avait demandé si cela aurait pu arriver à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de juste choisir un élève au hasard.

Susan Bones étant l'une des élèves de Poudlard et la nièce de Mme Bones, celle-ci était donc mécontente de cette possibilité. Elle promit d'enquêter, mais jusque-là, il semblait qu'Harry devrait participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
Avec _[pour_ _tous_ _les_ _autres]_ la compréhension très claire que, si sa vie n'avait pas été potentiellement menacée, il ne serait pas présent dans un rayon de 16 kilomètres**(*)** autour de Poudlard, et qu'il ne resterait certainement pas dans l'école entre les Tâches.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _La_ _distance_ _d'origine_ _était_ _"10_ _miles",_ _c'est-à-dire_ _16,0934_ _kilomètres.]_

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Sirius commença à donner à Harry et aux autres des leçons, impliquant un certain nombre de sortilèges légitimes et légalement limites, qui étaient conçus pour s'assurer que leur utilisateur était le seul qui quitterait le champ de bataille. Et Henry commença à enseigner à son fils adoptif le genre de combats que tous les policiers apprenaient.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Hagrid fut chassé de la maison à la pointe de la poêle quand il vint, pour "les avertir tranquillement" que la première tâche, à laquelle Harry serait confronté, consistait à éloigner un œuf d'une mère-dragon nicheuse.

Du point de vue de Sirius, les organisateurs étaient clairement fous, car ils auraient dû apprendre leur leçon. Si une femme moldue avait pu abattre Dumbledore et Bellatrix Lestrange pour défendre son enfant, comment réagirait une mère dragon si ses œufs étaient menacés ?  
Il rejoignit ensuite les amis des Irons et d'Harry, à la recherche de moyens pour dépasser les dragons.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

La solution fut d'invoquer un morceau de glace carbonique de la taille d'un semi-camion, celui qui avait été placé à l'extérieur du stade immédiatement avant le tour d'Harry, et de _[placer_ _ce_ _glaçon_ _géant]_ contre le dragon.  
Ces bestioles étant reptiliennes, et tout aussi sensibles au froid que leurs parents plus petits, l'effet souhaité et le plus probable était que le dragon deviendrait assez lent, pour qu'Harry puisse passer sans trop de dégâts.

Cela fonctionna, bien qu'il y eut pas mal de marmonnements mécontents, au sujet de l'utilisation d'équipements moldus et de sorts aussi simples.

Harry les informa sans détour qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, avec ce niveau simple de connaissance en sortilèges. Et que, s'ils n'aimaient pas ça, ils pouvaient toujours le disqualifier.  
Natasja fut très heureuse et très fière de lui, et pas seulement pour sa performance dans la Tâche.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Elle ne fut pas aussi heureuse quand elle fut enlevée alors qu'elle faisait ses courses en février, et quand elle se réveilla pour se retrouver au milieu du lac de Poudlard. Avec un Harry inquiet qui l'entraînait vers la sécurité, tout en grondant sur l'endroit où les sorciers pouvaient "se mettre leur foutu Tournoi", et voir comment ils pourraient justifier le résultat en conséquence.

Natasja voulait savoir la même chose, et elle aurait aimé voir comment Dumbledore - soi-disant champion des Moldus et des groupes minoritaires - avait traité le public, quand celui-ci avait découvert qu'il avait enlevé et mis délibérément en danger une Moldue.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Barty Croupton Junior, fraîchement piégeur et kidnappeur du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, avait fait face à beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il s'était délecté et avait souffert en tant que Mangemort, il avait passé un temps miséricordieux à Azkaban, suivi par plus d'une décennie piégé sous le sortilège "Imperium" par son propre père.

D'une certaine manière, la femme moldue qui le menaçait avec une poêle à frire, pendant qu'elle exigeait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait du garçon Potter, était encore plus effrayante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il était de mauvaise humeur.  
Pire encore : elle le fixait avec le "Mother Look"... Et la petite partie de lui qui serait toujours le fils de Victoria Croupton fut attirée, lâchant l'information sur le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Il se réconforta en sachant qu'il maintiendrait jusqu'à la fin qu'il n'était pas intimidé par la femme**(*)**, et que son mari Sang-de-Bourbe arriverait presque certainement trop tard pour sauver le garçon. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait avoir le plaisir de les tuer lui-même.

_[**(*) Note de la traductrice :** Merci à **Aurore Heart**__, qui m'a donnée une magnifique traduction d'une phrase vraiment pas très claire !]_

Il ignorait cependant deux faits très importants. Premièrement, que même un mouton peut chasser un prédateur pour défendre ses petits. Deuxièmement, Natasja Irons était beaucoup plus dangereuse et ingénieuse qu'un simple mouton.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Un méchant sortilège frappa la statue d'un ange, brisant une partie de l'épée qu'il tenait. Elle atterrit à côté de l'endroit où se cachait Harry, qui la ramassa.  
C'était à peu près la forme du bâton d'Henry, et environ le même poids que le rouleau à pâtisserie en marbre que sa mère gardait sous la main, en cas de "Compagnie Magique Hostile et Inattendue". Il savait comment utiliser ces deux objets, avec ou sans sa baguette.

Voldemort était en train de le narguer... Mais le père d'Harry lui avait expliqué qu'un bon "Copper"**(*)** laisse le coupable parler, obtient toutes les informations qu'il peut, et attend le bon moment pour frapper.  
Sans oublier que, si celui-ci se retrouve avec une arme mortelle braqué sur lui _(«_ _Et_ _sois_ _d'abord_ _prêt_ _à_ _expliquer,_ _à_ _ta_ _mère_ _et_ _moi,_ _comment_ _tu_ _es_ _arrivé_ _dans_ _cette_ _situation,_ _jeune_ _homme_ _!_ _»)_, mieux vaut que ce soit en faisant face à un adversaire maléfique et / ou tordu.  
Car les personnes malfaisantes et / ou tordues ne peuvent pas résister à se lancer dans un monologue, ce qui donne au partenaire policier, ou à toute autre sauvegarde, le temps d'arriver.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Sur_ _Internet,_ _je_ _n'ai_ _trouvé_ _qu'une_ _référence_ _à_ _cet_ _autre_ _surnom_ _des_ _policiers_ _anglais_ _:_ _"copper",_ _au_ _sens_ _propre_ _"cuivre",_ _se_ _traduirait_ _en_ _argot_ _policier_ _comme..._ _"le_ _poulet"...]_

Voldemort était entré, de fait, dans un monologue sur comment il était impensable qu'un simple garçon puisse le vaincre, et comment lui ne pourrait jamais être tué, tout en rôdant parmi les pierres tombales.  
Harry écoutait attentivement, essayant de mesurer à quelle distance étaient les pas. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de rester en vie ? Ah, ça...

« Sors de là, Harry Potter... » Le soi-disant Lord Voldemort tenait son bras et sa baguette droit devant lui. Il traquait le garçon qui l'avait défié, et qui était la cause de sa chute initiale.  
La "Legilimentie" sur Lucius Malefoy avait montré que les tentatives d'attaque ou de capture du garçon, dans sa maison, avaient été repoussées par une sorte de protection. Bien que les effets ne ressemblaient à aucune protection qu'il ait jamais vue.  
Peu importait : le garçon n'était pas chez lui, et n'avait donc aucun espoir de... ARGH !

Une longueur de très solide marbre était tombée sur son bras de baguette, pendant qu'Harry Potter sautait de derrière la pierre tombale la plus proche. Ce garçon répugnant avait alors relancé son arme de fortune, et frappé Voldemort sur son autre bras, en le brisant.  
« C'est Harry Potter-Irons, merci beaucoup. »

Tout cela avait coïncidé avec un très fort "CLANG" et un sortilège encore plus bruyant, puis deux de ses Mangemorts étaient tombés, en révélant un homme blond et une femme brune.  
La femme tenait, étonnamment, une poêle en fonte. « Je vous recommande fortement de vous éloigner de mon fils, avant que je vous arrache le cœur, pour le servir avec de la mayonnaise. »

La femme savait-elle seulement à qui elle parlait ? « Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Qui es-tu ? »

À ce moment-là, le garçon Potter avait réussi à se faufiler vers le couple. Un couple suicidaire, à l'évidence, s'ils pensaient avoir une chance contre ses Mangemorts.  
Pourtant, curieusement, les Mangemorts semblaient étrangement réticents à les attaquer. L'homme profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour abattre quelques autres Mangemorts, pendant que la femme souriait.

« Natasja Irons. Je suis la mère d'Harry. »

Qui avait laissé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu être adopté ou nourri par une Moldue ? Dans quelques secondes, ça n'aurait plus d'importance, de toute façon.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le jet de lumière verte fut détourné par le métal poli et frappa Avery.  
Et la dernière chose que Voldemort vit de cette bataille, ce fut _ces Trois-là_ qui disparaissaient par Portoloin, et une poêle qui accélérait vers sa tête. Elle était suivie de près par une brochette kebab en acier qui visait un peu plus bas, sur une zone qui devrait vraiment être interdite comme cible.

Voldemort parierait qu'aucun autre Seigneur ou Dame des Ténèbres de l'histoire n'avait eu à supporter un ennemi juré, qui continuait d'acquérir des mères avec un don pour démolir les complots diaboliques !  
Ou alors, s'ils avaient eu _[ce_ _désagrément]_, ils auraient dû avoir la décence commune de laisser un foutu avertissement à leurs successeurs !

Un flux de fumée noire en colère s'échappa du cimetière, préparant quelque chose de terrible et de douloureux pour la femme, qui venait juste de remplacer Dumbledore près du sommet de sa liste _"Personnes à tuer"_.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Lorsque les parents et l'enfant furent revenus à Poudlard, ils ne restèrent pas pour répondre aux questions (Mme Bones avait déjà Croupton Junior dans ses formidables griffes, de toute façon). Ils informèrent seulement Dumbledore et Fudge qu'ils auraient des mots pour eux dans un avenir très proche, et ils rentrèrent directement à la maison.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait protesté qu'il était trop grand pour être ramené avec ses parents, mais pas ce soir.  
Harry n'avait aucun souvenir conscient de la nuit où ses parents biologiques avaient été tués, lorsque Lily Potter avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais la vue du sortilège de mort visant sa mère adoptive, qui l'avait aimé, soigné et élevé, devrait hanter ses rêves pendant longtemps...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Comme_ _toujours,_ _la_ _critique_ _constructive_ _est_ _appréciée,_ _ne_ _serait-ce_ _que_ _pour_ _me_ _dire_ _POURQUOI_ _l'histoire_ _a_ _dérapé.  
Merci,_ _Nat_

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Je préfère ne plus donner de prévisions sur ma vitesse de traduction, mais j'espère revenir au plus vite.  
Bon été à tout le monde !_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	14. Chapitre 14

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Suite_ _à_ _des_ _réflexions_ _de_ _certaines_ _d'entre_ _vous,_ _je_ _me_ _permets_ _de_ _vous_ _recommander_ _"The_ _Serpentine_ _Triplets",_ _fic_ _traduite_ _en_ _français_ _par_ _Rommie_ _Eva_ _Mitchell._ _Vous_ _la_ _trouverez_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorites_ _Stories".  
C'est_ _une_ _histoire_ _qui_ _exploite_ _très_ _bien_ _le_ _thème_ _de_ _l'inscription_ _forcée_ _d'Harry_ _dans_ _le_ _Tournoi_ _des_ _Trois_ _Sorciers._ _Mais_ _cette_ _fois-ci,_ _c'est_ _Dumbledore_ _qui_ _tombe_ _de_ _son_ _piédestal,_ _et_ _qui_ _s'en_ _mord_ _les_ _doigts_ _jusqu'au_ _bout_ _!_

_Et_ _maintenant,_ _voici_ _le_ _grand_ _retour_ _des_ _démêlés_ _de_ _Dumbledore-Chef-de-la-Lumière_ _avec_ _les_ _Irons-protecteurs-d'Harry._ _Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **QUATORZE**

Le Ministère de la Magie n'aimait pas les gens qui disent ce qu'ils pensent, à moins qu'ils ne disent à quel point le Ministère est merveilleux. Même si, dans ce cas, ils pratiqueraient probablement le mensonge avec un visage impassible.  
En fait, le Ministère n'aimait même pas les gens qui prévoient juste de dire ce qu'ils pensent, qu'ils finissent par le faire ou non.

Le Ministère de la Magie, en particulier, n'aimait pas ce sorcier Né-de-Moldu et son épouse moldue.  
Parce qu'ils avaient la garde complète du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Parce qu'ils refusaient de laisser le Ministère lui parler, sans ce qu'ils considéreraient comme une bonne raison. Et parce qu'ils avaient _«_ _kidnappé_ _les_ _meilleurs_ _et_ _les_ _plus_ _brillants_ _[élèves]_ _de_ _leur_ _génération,_ _loin_ _de_ _Poudlard_ _»_.

Le Ministère avait ignoré les multiples suggestions de peut-être regarder ce qui n'allait pas avec Poudlard.  
De voir ce qui avait fait d'abord partir tant des _« meilleurs_ _et_ _des_ _plus_ _brillants_ _»_, ou de voir que les meilleures notes avaient tendance à être atteintes par des Nés-de-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'intention de passer leur vie à travers un nom de famille.

Quand les Irons firent remarquer que, étant donné qu'Harry était mineur et qu'ils étaient ses tuteurs légaux, les demandes devaient passer par eux, et que jusqu'à présent le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas donné suffisamment de raisons pour leur permettre quoi que ce soit, il y eut beaucoup de bafouillements scandalisés, mais pas de vraie réponse.  
Pour l'accusation de _«_ _kidnapping_ _d'élèves_ _»_, les Irons laissèrent répondre les parents desdits élèves. En effet, ceux-ci avaient retiré leurs enfants pour diverses raisons, la dernière étant le fiasco de la Coupe de Feu, quand un enfant mineur avait été inscrit contre sa volonté, et plus tard _[réellement]_ kidnappé sur les terrains de l'école.

Pour une raison quelconque, le Ministère de la Magie n'estimait pas que c'était une excuse valable pour éloigner leurs enfants de Poudlard, et il essayait maintenant de sauver la face en emmenant Harry, pour qu'il soit élevé par une _«_ _famille_ _magique_ _appropriée_ _»_. Ce que tout le monde interpréta correctement comme _«_ _Famille_ _Ancienne_ _Et_ _De_ _Préférence_ _Riche,_ _Faire-Valoir_ _du_ _Ministère,_ _Et_ _Qui_ _Ne_ _Laissera_ _Pas_ _[Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu]_ _À_ _Proximité_ _De_ _Sa_ _Vraie_ _Famille_ _»_.

Le Ministère de la Magie était peut-être habitué à ce que les gens s'aplatissent et fassent ce qui leur était ordonné, mais les Irons n'avaient jamais fonctionné comme ça, et n'avaient pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Terry Boot et Hannah Abbott avaient des parents au "Département des Affaires Familiales" du Ministère, et tous les deux avaient eux aussi été récemment retirés de Poudlard.  
Anthony Goldstein était un Sang-Pur, qui avait proposé à Hermione d'être son petit-ami au cours de l'été, lors d'une sortie pour aider les élèves non-Élevés-de-Moldus à s'adapter au monde moldu.  
Les parents d'Anthony possédaient également un cabinet d'avocats, et Hermione était heureuse à l'idée de sortir avec un garçon intelligent, et qui n'était pas pratiquement son frère.

Le Ministère de la Magie essaya d'utiliser les médias, mais il reçut une lettre de la Reine, qui s'était abonnée aux journaux sorciers après l'incident de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'année précédente.  
Sa Majesté avait déjà discuté avec le Ministère, sur le fait que jeter les enfants par les fenêtres n'était PAS une méthode acceptable pour tester la magie, et elle voulait connaître les lois sorcières sur la diffamation.  
Sa Majesté voulait aussi savoir pourquoi, si les Irons étaient si inappropriés, une action n'était engagée que maintenant, alors qu'Harry était avec eux sans aucune plainte depuis quatorze ans.

Mis à part l'allégeance qui lui était due en tant que Reine d'Angleterre, Elizabeth II était une femme formidable, aussi les articles de presse cessèrent rapidement.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Toujours au cours de l'été, Harry, Natasja et Henry avaient pris une journée pour eux-mêmes, et avaient coincé Dumbledore.  
En effet, puisqu'il avait été le "Chef de la Lumière" lors de la première tentative de Voldemort, tous trois pensaient que le vieux sorcier savait probablement quelles étaient les meilleures façons de combattre maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un certain nombre d'autres choses qui pourraient être utiles.

Étant donné la façon dont son frère Abelforth souriait et leur donnait des directives exactes, le sentiment fraternel était vraiment inexistant... Peu importait, Dumbledore accepta de venir pour le thé et une conversation.  
Harry se demanda s'il aurait pu prononcer le mot "conversation" avec le même arrière-plan menaçant, ou si c'était quelque chose de _"mère protectrice"_. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était d'accord qu'ils avaient besoin de toutes les connaissances que Dumbledore pourrait leur donner.

Peut-être que les murs ont des oreilles**(*)**, mais les informations non-partagées provoquent des ravages.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _La_ _phrase_ _d'origine_ _est_ _"__Loose_ _lips_ _might_ _sink_ _ships",_ _traduit_ _littéralement_ _en_ _"__Des_ _lèvres_ _lâches_ _[ou_ _des_ _indiscrétions]_ _peuvent_ _couler_ _des_ _navires"._ _C'était_ _une_ _phrase_ _souvent_ _répétée_ _au_ _cours_ _de_ _la_ _Seconde_ _Guerre_ _Mondiale.]_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

L'annonce que Voldemort s'était maintenu en vie en utilisant des Horcruxes* fut accueillie par des jurons très créatifs, et Henry partit immédiatement pour contacter plusieurs chercheurs de haut niveau, qui avaient été rejetés par le Ministère parce qu'ils étaient des Cracmols ou des Nés-de-Moldus.  
_(*_ _Un_ _fait_ _acquis_ _en_ _étalant_ _du_ _Veritaserum_ _sur_ _le_ _bord_ _des_ _tasses_ _à_ _thé_ _-_ _Dumbledore_ _avait_ _seulement_ _vérifié_ _le_ _thé_ _et_ _la_ _théière,_ _pour_ _des_ _charmes_ _ou_ _des_ _potions.)_

L'annonce que Dumbledore croyait qu'Harry était le septième Horcruxe, et qu'il devrait mourir pour que Voldemort soit vaincu*, fut reçue avec un coup de poing bien dirigé, et le vieil homme fut très fermement éjecté de la maison.  
_(*_ _Un_ _fait_ _acquis_ _lorsque_ _Dumbledore_ _s'était_ _rendu_ _compte_ _que_ _le_ _Veritaserum_ _signifiait_ _qu'il_ _le_ _leur_ _dirait_ _de_ _toute_ _façon,_ _et_ _qu'il_ _pouvait_ _tout_ _aussi_ _bien_ _abandonner_ _le_ _reste_ _du_ _secret_ _maintenant.)_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Mme Bones, après avoir été informée de ce que Dumbledore savait, ou avait deviné, ou avait découvert, rechercha quelques briseurs de malédictions, et un exorciste indépendant.  
Mme Thomas appela quelques-uns des anciens amis _Brujas_ et _Brujos_ de sa mère et leurs élèves, en pensant que la magie non-conventionnelle pourrait donner quelques indices sur les méthodes alternatives de Destruction-des-Seigneurs-des-Ténèbres, qui n'impliqueraient pas la mort d'Harry.

Harry, qui avait écouté tranquillement jusqu'à ce point, suggéra une procédure médicale pour arrêter son cœur, assez longtemps pour qu'il soit déclaré techniquement mort, puis le redémarrer.

Il fallut plusieurs heures d'argumentation (et une très longue conférence sur la façon dont le sacrifice de soi occasionnel peut être agréable dans les livres, mais pas tellement dans la vraie vie), avant que sa mère accepte cette manœuvre à contrecœur, comme un _très-très-très_ dernier recours, qui se produirait sur son corps _pas-tout-à-fait-mais-presque_ mort.

Son père prit encore plus de temps à être convaincu (et seulement après une autre, tout aussi longue, conférence sur la valorisation de la vie, et sur la non-prise en compte des choses à leur valeur nominale, en particulier des vieux directeurs séniles et manipulateurs).  
Les deux parents étaient toujours favorables à l'approche suggérée de trouver _[eux-mêmes]_ les Horcruxes, de les détruire, et de matraquer Voldemort sur la tête, jusqu'à ce que son esprit fasse une pause pour s'en remettre, avant de piéger ledit esprit dans le corps d'un cafard.

La suggestion était venue d'un des contacts de Mme Thomas, qui avait souligné que les cafards ne pouvaient pas tenir une baguette, et que même un cafard doué de la parole aurait la courte durée de vie des insectes, pour lesquels la réaction générale était de se précipiter sur une chaussure bien pratique, ou sur le jet mortel d'un spray insecticide.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Le Ministère de la Magie, sous la direction d'une femme semblable à un crapaud, et répondant au doux nom de Dolores Ombrage, essayait toujours d'éloigner Harry des Irons.  
Cependant, tout ce beau monde avait, en quelque sorte, ignoré le fait que la Maison Black était plus Ancienne que la plupart des autres Maisons, que le Chef par défaut de la Famille était le parrain d'Harry, et que les ancêtres immédiats de Sirius avaient écrit des archives entières de chantages, sur à peu près tout le monde.

Cela avait été un coup bas de souligner que les Weasley étaient déjà une famille nombreuse, mal adaptée pour subvenir aux besoins d'un autre enfant, et qu'ils étaient également des partisans très fidèles de Dumbledore, et suivraient probablement toutes les instructions qu'il leur donnerait.  
Après les aveux forcés du vieux Directeur sur les Horcruxes, les Irons étaient encore moins enclins que d'habitude à faire confiance à Dumbledore, ou à toute personne associée à lui.

Mme Bones avait également présenté sa candidature en plan de secours (avec la compréhension officieuse que, si elle réussissait, Harry passerait une nuit ou deux chaque semaine chez elle, pour le principe, et le reste du temps chez lui - Susan ne s'en soucierait certainement pas).  
Et comme toute objection à sa candidature s'appliquerait également à la plupart des autres familles potentielles _«_ _approuvées_ _par_ _le_ _Ministère_ _»_ (et Sirius avait fait du chantage sur toutes les autres), les tentatives de retirer Harry furent aussi finalement arrêtées.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Cela avait été un bon plan assez impressionnant d'essayer d'attirer Harry au Département des Mystères, avec cette vision d'Henry et de Natasja capturés et torturés... Mais cela échoua, parce que Voldemort n'avait pas pris en compte plusieurs choses.

Il pourrait sans doute en être pardonné, cependant, car ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en considération était le Pouvoir des Téléphones Mobiles (pas une invention répandue dans les années 70 et 80), mais aussi le fait qu'il avait envoyé cette vision le Soir du Film, alors que les parents d'Harry préparaient du pop-corn à quelques pièces de là.  
Et enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier la présence de plusieurs amis, qui s'étaient littéralement assis sur Harry pour l'empêcher de se précipiter, pendant qu'ils interrogeaient les deux adultes sur leur identité, au cas où.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Mme Bones alla au Département des Mystères le lendemain, récupéra l'objet en question, et le ramena à la maison des Irons.

Après plusieurs remarques caustiques sur les prophéties auto-réalisatrices, et les gens qui mettent trop de croyance dans des divagations subjectives, qui pourraient même ne pas se réaliser avant des siècles*, Sirius demanda si quelqu'un savait si la Prophétie n'avait pas été déjà accomplie à l'Halloween de 1981.  
_(*_ _Un_ _sorcier_ _japonais_ _avait_ _prophétisé_ _qu'une_ _certaine_ _famille_ _accèderait_ _au_ _pouvoir,_ _ce_ _qui_ _arriva..._ _cinq_ _cent_ _ans_ _plus_ _tard,_ _et_ _après_ _trois_ _cents_ _ans_ _de_ _ce_ _demi-millénaire_ _passés_ _en_ _disgrâce.)_

La conversation fut répétée à Dumbledore, très délibérément dans la zone d'audition de Rogue, que _tout_ _le_ _monde_ savait être un espion, bien que les opinions ne s'accordaient pas sur qui il espionnait... Et l'affaire fut abandonnée d'un air penaud, même si personne ne savait ce que Voldemort en pensait, et que Rogue ne rapportait rien.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Le jour où Lord Voldemort décida d'annoncer son retour, en apparaissant devant la moitié du Ministère (et en ressemblant encore plus à un serpent que la description d'Harry de la nuit dans le cimetière), c'était aussi le jour où Sirius visitait de vieilles possessions familiales.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment transformer les niveaux inférieurs du 12 Square Grimmaurd en semi-école, il découvrit un médaillon, qui envoya les détecteurs de Magie Noire littéralement à travers le toit !

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Très_ _bien,_ _ce_ _nouveau_ _chapitre_ _est_ _terminé,_ _et_ _j'espère_ _qu'il_ _vous_ _a_ _plu._

_Sérieusement :_ _est-ce_ _que_ _personne_ _d'autre_ _n'a_ _pensé_ _qu'il_ _y_ _avait_ _tant_ _de_ _façons_ _possibles_ _de_ _se_ _débarrasser_ _des_ _Horcruxes_ _sans_ _tuer_ _Harry_ _?_ _Ou_ _combien_ _cela_ _aurait_ _été_ _mieux_ _/_ _plus_ _facile_ _si_ _Dumbledore_ _avait_ _mentionné_ _leur_ _existence_ _à_ _quelques_ _autres_ _personnes,_ _plutôt_ _que_ _de_ _laisser_ _le_ _Trio d'Or_ _faire_ _des_ _bêtises_ _pendant_ _une_ _année_ _entière_ _?_

_Et_ _en_ _supplément :_ _est-ce_ _que_ _personne_ _d'autre_ _n'a_ _pensé_ _que_ _les_ _Black_ _auraient_ _eu_ _une_ _sorte_ _de_ _système_ _de_ _chantages,_ _de_ _pots-de-vin_ _ou_ _de_ _faveurs,_ _envers_ _à_ _peu_ _près_ _toutes_ _les_ _autres_ _Familles_ _du_ _côté_ _obscur_ _?_ _  
Après_ _tout,_ _il_ _y_ _a_ _l'exemple_ _des_ _Malefoy,_ _qui_ _ont_ _soudoyé_ _la_ _majeure_ _partie_ _du_ _Ministère_ _(même_ _si_ _Bellatrix_ _était_ _probablement_ _plus_ _encline_ _à_ _terroriser_ _les_ _gens,_ _pour_ _qu'ils_ _fassent_ _ce_ _qu'elle_ _ordonnait),_ _et_ _toutes_ _les_ _familles_ _Sang-Pur_ _sont_ _connectées_ _d'une_ _manière_ _ou_ _d'une_ _autre._

_Comme_ _toujours,_ _les_ _Critiques_ _Constructives_ _et_ _les_ _reviews_ _sont_ _appréciées,_ _tandis_ _que_ _les_ _"Flames"_ _seront_ _utilisés_ _pour_ _faire_ _sécher_ _tout_ _ce_ _qui_ _a_ _été_ _trempé_ _après_ _la_ _pluie._

_Merci,_ _Nat._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _À_ _cette_ _date,_ _cette_ _histoire_ _est_ _la_ _seule_ _que_ _j'ai_ _lue_ _à_ _proposer_ _le_ _chantage général,_ _par_ _Sirius,_ _pour_ _se_ _défendre_ _contre_ _les_ _attaques_ _politiques._ _Vaneria_ _Potter_ _a_ _été_ _très_ _originale_ _sur_ _ce_ _coup-là_ _!_

_Et_ _sinon,_ _en_ _ce_ _qui_ _concerne_ _les_ _autres_ _manières_ _de_ _se_ _débarrasser_ _du_ _Horcruxe_ _d'Harry_ _sans_ _le_ _tuer,_ _il_ _y_ _a_ _tellement_ _d'autres_ _fics_ _qui_ _proposent_ _de_ _bonnes_ _solutions,_ _en_ _anglais_ _comme_ _en_ _français,_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _les_ _compte_ _plus..._

_Même_ _chose_ _pour_ _le_ _Road-Trip_ _de_ _la_ _Septième_ _Année_ _:_ _j'ai_ _déjà_ _"rencontré"_ _plusieurs_ _auteurs_ _qui_ _s'en_ _sont_ _donné_ _à_ _cœur_ _joie._

_Vous_ _trouverez_ _les_ _meilleures_ _de_ _ces_ _histoires_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorites_ _Stories"._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	15. Chapitre 15

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _dois_ _vraiment_ _?_ _Oh,_ _et_ _puis..._ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Suite_ _à_ _mes_ _échanges_ _avec_ _**Miss**_ _**MPREG**__,_ _et_ _si_ _vous_ _aimez_ _les_ _histoires_ _de_ _Tournoi_ _des_ _Trois_ _Sorciers,_ _je_ _vous_ _conseille_ _de_ _lire_ _"Evans_ _un_ _jour,_ _Evans_ _toujours",_ _de_ _Magouille._ _Harry_ _n'est_ _pas_ _du_ _tout_ _inscrit_ _au_ _Tournoi,_ _même_ _s'il_ _y_ _participe_ _d'une_ _manière_ _très_ _originale._ _Les_ _scènes_ _de_ _morts_ _y_ _sont_ _durement_ _réalistes,_ _mais_ _les_ _scènes_ _de_ _rires_ _sont_ _parfaitement_ _au_ _point_ _!  
Je_ _vous_ _propose_ _aussi_ _"Raised_ _by_ _Wolves_ _-_ _Élevé_ _parmi_ _les_ _loups",_ _traduction_ _par_ _Lostariel._ _Cette_ _fois-ci,_ _Harry_ _est_ _délibérément_ _et_ _légalement_ _inscrit_ _au_ _Tournoi._ _Lui,_ _Sirius_ _et_ _Remus_ _y_ _sont_ _délicieusement_ _déjantés,_ _et_ _on_ _ne_ _s'ennuie_ _pas_ _avec_ _eux_ _!  
Bien_ _entendu,_ _vous_ _trouverez_ _ces_ _deux_ _fics_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorites_ _Stories"._

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **QUINZE**

Les parents Irons refusèrent de laisser les enfants sécher les cours pendant un an ou plus, même pour cause de chasse aux Horcruxes, et ils furent appuyés dans cette décision par les autres parents.  
Cependant, ils voulurent bien négocier un compromis, car ils reconnaissaient que leur âge adulte ne les rendait pas infaillibles, et que des enfants pouvaient avoir des idées, ou repérer des choses qu'ils avaient loupées. En conséquence, tant que ces élèves maintiendraient leur niveau scolaire, ils seraient tenus à jour par les adultes.

La mère d'Hannah Abbott était chercheuse, et le père de Terry Boot était professeur d'université, spécialisé dans l'histoire récente. Le fait de travailler avec les amis et contacts, appelés par Henry et Mme Thomas, fonctionna très bien.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Une grande partie des expérimentations révélèrent peu de choses, en dehors du fait que les Horcruxes étaient foutrement presque impossibles à détruire.  
Même une dispense spéciale d'Amélia Bones, autorisant un Auror du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt (un ancien camarade de classe d'Henry) à utiliser la force meurtrière, prouva seulement que même _Avada_ _Kedavra_ ne pouvait qu'affaiblir l'Horcruxe. Car vous deviez détruire non seulement le morceau d'âme, mais aussi l'objet, qui avait presque autant d'enchantements défensifs que Poudlard.

Le médaillon très laid que Sirius avait trouvé fut confirmé comme un Horcruxe : par les détecteurs de Magie Noire, qui se détraquaient, mais aussi par l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, qui avait commencé à sangloter à propos de l'échec du "Bon Maître Regulus", lequel avait été un Mangemort, mais était ouvertement devenu un traître, et avait essayé de détruire l'Horcruxe.

Après trois heures très difficiles à réconforter à la fois Elfe et Maître*, ils se remirent aux affaires.  
_(*_ _Sirius_ _avait_ _été_ _proche_ _de_ _son_ _frère_ _avant_ _les_ _rivalités_ _de_ _Maisons_ _et_ _l'atmosphère_ _empoisonnée_ _de_ _Poudlard,_ _et_ _le_ _fait_ _que_ _Regulus,_ _en_ _ne_ _se_ _dressant_ _pas_ _contre_ _leur_ _famille,_ _les_ _avait_ _forcés_ _à_ _se_ _séparer.)_

Les moyens magiques ayant échoué, et bien qu'une arme fabriquée par les Gobelins puisse aider, personne ne voulut prendre le risque que le fragment d'âme se verrouille sur l'arme presque indestructible, à la place du médaillon. En conséquence, on passa à l'exploration des moyens moldus.

Il s'avéra que même les Horcruxes n'étaient pas en mesure de survivre à une visite, prolongée, dans un haut-fourneau de taille industrielle. Surtout après avoir été frappés par une malédiction mortelle, pour faire bonne mesure.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Malheureusement, le médaillon, qui était tout ce qui restait de la lignée de Serpentard, était également le seul Horcruxe à ne pas avoir eu de très mauvaises surprises pour le protéger. Et les Irons et leurs amis furent forcés de mettre de côté leurs hostilités avec Dumbledore, qui avait également cherché de son côté, et qui avait trouvé un anneau dans la cabane que les ancêtres maternels de Voldemort avaient, autrefois, appelée leur demeure.  
Dumbledore avait réussi à confiner la malédiction flétrissante à une seule de ses mains, mais apparemment même les meilleurs Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste n'avaient pas été en mesure de la briser. Et ils lui avaient conseillé de faire établir et déposer correctement son testament dans les douze mois...

Une amie de Mme Thomas, une sorcière Vaudoue, avait endigué le pire en envoyant la majeure partie de la malédiction parasitaire dans l'une des plantes en pot, que Dumbledore gardait dans son bureau.  
Mais même elle ne put la briser complètement, et elle abandonna ces tentatives pour travailler sur un moyen de localiser les Horcruxes restants, qui n'impliquerait pas un camping ou un road-trip d'un an.

La mère de Mme Thomas et l'un des amis d'Henry s'étaient également impliqués, rejoints le week-end par les enfants.  
Et ainsi, les trois sorciers atypiques réussirent à concocter quelque chose qui prenait la signature magique du Journal, celui qui avait autrefois possédé Ginny Weasley. Et ils suivirent cette signature magique, jusqu'aux endroits où les ancres d'âme restantes purent être localisées.

Deux d'entre elles se trouvaient dans le Manoir Malefoy, qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas prendre d'assaut. En tout cas, pas avant qu'ils soient débarrassés de la douzaine (environ) de protecteurs que M. Malefoy avait réussi à soudoyer, ou à faire chanter.  
En plus, en supposant que l'une des signatures était Voldemort lui-même, ils n'avaient pas non plus l'intention de se lancer dans une bataille totale, pas avant d'être d'abord débarrassés des autres Horcruxes.

L'un des Horcruxes se trouvait à Gringotts, dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange, la sorcière "main droite" de Voldemort, psychopathe certifiée, et cousine de Sirius.  
Après environ une demi-heure de silence prudent, pendant que Mme Bones grondait pour que le Magengamot autorise l'inspection des coffres de ceux qui purgeaient de lourdes peines à Azkaban, surtout si la condamnation impliquait la Magie Noire... Après ce délai prudent, Sirius suggéra de regarder le contrat de mariage de Bellatrix (pratique courante parmi les familles Sang-Pures), et de voir s'il y avait un moyen légal de le laisser entrer dans le coffre-fort, pour récupérer l'Horcruxe.

Comme Sirius n'était pas un Lestrange, ce moyen légal n'existait pas. Mais le fait que Rodolphus purgeait une peine de prison à vie était suffisant, selon le cabinet Goldstein, pour réclamer une rupture de contrat, dont le prix était le montant symbolique d'un article du coffre Lestrange.

Les Black de l'époque avaient sans doute pensé qu'il était peu probable que le contrat de mariage soit violé, ou ils n'avaient pas pensé que les Lestrange auraient quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, ou ils étaient simplement désespérés de se débarrasser de Bellatrix, et d'en faire le problème de quelqu'un d'autre (théorie de Sirius). Quoi qu'il en soit, ils en avaient négligé de préciser l'article en question.  
En conséquence, en tant que chef de la famille Black, Sirius fut autorisé à pénétrer dans le coffre-fort, avec un garde gobelin pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenait pas plus d'un objet, et il put en retirer l'Horcruxe.

C'était trois Horcruxes d'éliminés, et les quatre autres étaient les deux du Manoir Malefoy, un à Poudlard, et Harry lui-même.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Celui de Poudlard s'avéra être un très joli diadème, bien qu'il ait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour le trouver.

Dumbledore et Mme Bones avaient interrogé toutes les personnes vivant à Poudlard, jusqu'aux elfes de maison et aux centaures, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des amis d'Henry amène un collègue de recherche venu de l'Ouganda, qui demanda s'ils avaient interrogé aussi ceux qui _ne_ _vivaient_ _pas_ à Poudlard.

Mme Thomas s'occupa de cela avec une approche "carotte et bâton". En faisant appel, d'une part, à un historien du Ministère de la Magie, qui promit que les fantômes seraient reconnus, et qu'on se souviendrait de leur aide. Et en faisant appel, d'autre part, à un exorciste, qui promit quelque chose d'un peu plus permanent, si les fantômes choisissaient de ne pas coopérer...

La découverte peut-être la plus déconcertante, même au-delà du diadème, fut qu'il y avait vraiment un pari pour **tout**.  
Le jackpot, pour savoir si la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant (les fantômes de Maison pour Serdaigle et Serpentard, respectivement) avaient déjà été dans une relation amoureuse, était désormais très conséquent. Et ce jackpot fut remporté par Lavande Brown, qui avait apparemment espéré une romance dramatique, et qui avait été la seule à parier en faveur de cette association.

La Dame Grise avait été connue de son vivant sous le nom d'Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des Fondatrices de Poudlard. Jalouse de la renommée de sa mère, et bouleversée par les comparaisons constantes et défavorables entre elles, Helena avait volé le diadème, dans l'espoir de devenir moins décevante dans le domaine des connaissances.

Des siècles plus tard, elle avait été interrogée par un garçon à la langue habile**(*)**, Tom Jedusor, qui avait "souillé" et caché le diadème, renforçant la méfiance de la dame fantôme envers tout ce qui était même légèrement masculin.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Le_ _terme_ _anglais_ _d'origine_ _est_ _très_ _poétique_ _:_ _"a_ _boy_ _with_ _a_ _silver_ _tongue",_ _c'est-à-dire_ _"un_ _garçon_ _avec_ _une_ _langue_ _d'argent"...]_

Ils trouvèrent finalement l'objet, cependant.  
D'abord, après avoir fait partir les élèves, sous le prétexte d'une excursion d'une journée. Et ensuite, après avoir parcouru ce que Sirius appelait "la Salle de la bièraubeurre", mais que la plupart appelaient la "Salle sur demande".

Encore une fois, aucune somme de connaissances ne pouvait résister à la pression et à la chaleur de plus de sept cents degrés du four industriel.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'avait été en mesure de trouver un moyen d'extraire l'Horcruxe d'Harry. Alors ils commencèrent, très-très à contrecœur, à rechercher diverses formes de décès d'origine médicale.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Des recherches approfondies (menées par Hermione, pendant que les parents d'Harry refusaient encore d'envisager l'idée) suggéraient que l'arrêt de la circulation sanguine, utilisée dans les chirurgies cérébrales et cardiaques, était la meilleure voie à suivre. Du moins, en théorie.

Cela impliquait d'abaisser la température corporelle à dix-huit degrés, d'arrêter le cœur et les poumons, de drainer le sang, et d'utiliser des médicaments pour arrêter le cerveau. Tout cela pouvait être maintenu pendant un délai de jusqu'à une heure avant de causer des dommages, et le taux de réussite était élevé.

Selon Dumbledore, qui avait vu Voldemort essayer de fuir _[une_ _personne_ _qu'il_ _avait_ _possédée]_ cinq ans auparavant, l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres abandonnerait très probablement son hôte dans les quelques instants après la mort.  
Et, compte tenu de ce qu'ils savaient de la nature de Voldemort, puisque celui-ci n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant de tuer quelqu'un si c'était pratique, il ne prendrait pas le risque que ses adversaires ne fassent pas de même.

Le Ministère de la Magie étant désormais en Défaveur Royale, et Voldemort devenant rapidement un problème national, quelques-uns des meilleurs chirurgiens _[moldus]_ du pays furent contactés. Ils prêtèrent un serment officiel de secret, puis effectuèrent la procédure.  
Il y eut quelques plaintes sur le fait que les chirurgiens n'avaient jamais rencontré de parents aussi impossibles, mais cela fut ignoré.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Amélia Bones avait dit à ses Aurors et à ses "Tireurs d'élite de baguette magique" de se préparer pour une bataille. Cependant, comme elle était consciente de la corruption endémique du Ministère, elle avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas mentionner plus de détails.  
En conséquence, les Mangemorts eurent peu de temps pour se préparer ou réagir (ou pour soudoyer leur immunité), quand le Manoir Malefoy fut pris d'assaut.

La plupart des Mangemorts considéraient les Moldus comme à peine plus que des appâts ou de la chair à canon. Ils étaient donc extrêmement méprisants envers ceux qui utilisaient des armes moldues, que ces utilisateurs soient des sorciers ou des Moldus.  
En conséquence, ils avaient tendance à ignorer ces utilisateurs, et se concentraient plutôt sur les sorcières ou les sorciers qui étaient payés, en bonne et due forme, pour leur tirer des sorts dangereux.

Bien que cette opinion puisse être vraie dans la plupart des cas, la Moldue en question avait été capable de vaincre Bellatrix Lestrange (et se maintenait actuellement au deuxième tour), et elle suivait des cours de défense physique depuis plusieurs années.  
Par ailleurs, si les constables préféraient trouver des solutions non-violentes dans la mesure du possible, ils étaient parfaitement capables d'utiliser la force létale lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire, et Henry ne faisait pas exception.

Les Aurors aussi, dans leur ensemble, préféraient autant que possible ne pas envoyer de sortilèges. Mais le risque de combattre des sorcières ou des sorciers Noirs était une responsabilité qu'ils prenaient, lorsqu'ils acceptaient leur badge.

Les enfants _pour-la-plupart-pas-assez-âgés_, qui suivaient les combattants à distance avant de charger, ne possédaient pas une connaissance aussi avancée des sorts. Mais ils la compensaient en alternant entre les méthodes de combat magiques et moldues.  
Plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient heurtés à l'utilisation efficace d'une poêle et d'ustensiles de cuisine assortis, lorsque Voldemort avait été ressuscité, mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment appris de l'expérience.

Un bon coup à la tête les abattait. Ensuite, alors que les garçons grinçaient des dents de sympathie, les filles n'avaient aucun problème à donner un bon coup de pied entre les cuisses. _[Ouille_ _!]_  
Ceci afin de s'assurer que, même si un autre Mangemort les réveillait, ils ne seraient toujours pas en état de reprendre le combat. Magie Noire ou non, certaines voies de la douleur sont impossibles à ignorer.

Neville et Hannah réussirent à éliminer un très gros serpent, qui était apparemment le sixième Horcruxe, lequel avait donc abandonné Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un excellent duelliste, donnant du fil à retordre à tous ceux qui purent se ressaisir suffisamment longtemps pour le combattre.  
Harry pensa que c'était un peu cliché qu'il ait été vaincu à la manière séculaire des Grands Méchants. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de vrai à dire, sur la valeur d'une foule (où tous savaient ce qu'ils faisaient), quand elle charge en masse un seul sorcier.  
Comme le dit Susan à la fin : _«_ _Ce_ _pourrait_ _être_ _la_ _Qualité_ _contre_ _la_ _Quantité,_ _mais_ _la_ _Quantité_ _a_ _sa_ _propre_ _Qualité._ _»_

Savoir s'il s'était agi des amis d'Harry chargeant Voldemort, et le maintenant enfoncé pendant que le garçon terminait le travail, ou si c'était Harry assis sur Voldemort, pendant que les adultes s'en occupaient, pouvait ou non avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette réflexion.

Avec tous ses Horcruxes détruits, et un corps qui était essentiellement une construction magique, de plus en plus affaiblie par de multiples _Finite_ _Incantatem_ à répétition, tout ce qui restait à Voldemort était ses compétences de combat impressionnantes, et beaucoup de puissance.  
Harry avait plus que cela : des amis qui se battaient par amour et dévotion, plutôt que par peur, et une volonté d'accepter les gens différents.

Les mouvements de Voldemort devinrent beaucoup moins fluides lorsque plusieurs grosses épingles furent coincées, dans les principales jonctions des membres d'une poupée Vaudoue, conçue pour lui ressembler.  
Et après cela, il ne fallut qu'un seul _Reducto_ chanceux et bien ciblé !

Un Auror se plaignit que tout cela avait été très frustrant... Mais il la ferma bien vite quand il fut brutalement informé que, s'il était si déçu du résultat final, il était le bienvenu pour tenter de ramener Voldemort à la vie, et lui faire face personnellement !  
Dawlish décida que les combats dramatiques étaient de toute façon surévalués...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _OK,_ _un_ _autre_ _chapitre_ _en_ _place,_ _il_ _ne_ _nous_ _en_ _reste_ _plus_ _qu'un._

_Il_ _y_ _a_ _très_ _peu_ _de_ _ressemblance_ _avec_ _la_ _Sixième_ _Année_ _du_ _Canon,_ _dans_ _ce_ _chapitre._ _Mais_ _il_ _faut_ _dire_ _qu'à_ _part_ _le_ _Quidditch,_ _la_ _surveillance_ _de_ _Malefoy_ _et_ _les_ _sentiments_ _amoureux_ _d'Harry__**(*)**__,_ _très_ _peu_ _de_ _choses_ _se_ _sont_ _réellement_ _produites_ _dans_ _"Harry_ _Potter_ _et_ _le_ _Prince_ _de_ _Sang-Mêlé",_ _donc_ _j'ai_ _dû_ _travailler_ _de_ _mon_ _propre_ _chef._ _Et_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _très_ _bonne_ _pour_ _écrire_ _des_ _scènes_ _de_ _bataille,_ _donc_ _toutes_ _mes_ _excuses_ _à_ _ce_ _sujet._

**_[__(*)_ _Ajouts_ _de_ _la_ _traductrice_ _:_ _Le_ _terme_ _d'origine,_ _pour_ _les_ _sentiments_ _amoureux_ _d'Harry__,_ _est_ _"the_ _Chest_ _Monster",_ _c'est-à-dire_ _"le_ _Monstre_ _dans_ _la_ _Poitrine"._ _Sans_ _commentaire...  
Et_ _à_ _part_ _ça,_ _la_ _Sixième_ _Année_ _a_ _vu_ _aussi_ _les_ _Mangemorts_ _envahir_ _Poudlard,_ _grâce_ _à_ _l'Armoire à Disparaître_ _réparée_ _par_ _Malefoy, et le meurtre télécommandé de Dumbledore par Rogue_ _:_ _ce_ _n'est_ _pourtant_ _pas_ _rien_ _!]_**

_Pour ceux qui se plaignaient d'un manque d'Harry dans le chapitre précédent, le livre de la Cinquième Année était celui où quiconque,_ _qui serait sain d'esprit, s'attendrait à ce que les adultes commencent réellement à s'occuper de ce qui se passe.  
Dans le Canon, ils se_ _sont assis inutilement, et Harry a été forcé de prendre les choses en main. Alors que dans la Cinquième Année de cette fic, il y a des adultes responsables et rationnels qui se soucient d'Harry, et qui ne vont pas se cacher derrière la prophétie pour se soustraire à leurs responsabilités._

_Savez-vous_ _ce_ _qui_ _fait_ _un_ _super_-_cadeau_ _virtuel_ _?_ _Beaucoup_ _de_ _belles_ _et_ _longues_ _reviews._

_Merci,_ _Nat_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Il_ _ne_ _reste_ _plus_ _qu'un_ _seul_ _chapitre_ _:_ _la_ _Septième_ _Année,_ _qui_ _sera_ _aussi_ _la_ _conclusion_ _de_ _toute_ _l'histoire._

_À_ _la_ _prochaine_ _fois_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


	16. Chapitre 16

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter,_ _ni_ _aucun_ _des_ _personnages_ _associés._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Et_ _bien_ _ça_ _y_ _est,_ _malgré_ _les_ _difficultés_ _de_ _la_ _vie,_ _j'y_ _suis_ _arrivée_ _:_ _j'ai_ _le_ _grand_ _plaisir_ _de_ _vous_ _présenter_ _le_ _dernier_ _chapitre_ _de_ _cette_ _histoire_ _!  
Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ _tous_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**CHAPITRE** **SEIZE**

Les célébrations après la disparition de Voldemort manquèrent un peu d'éclat, puisque le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait refusé d'assister à la plupart des grandes fêtes, tout comme sa famille et ses amis, mais l'excitation ne fut pas complètement éteinte.

Pour autant que les médecins aient pu en juger, Valérie Irons fut conçue à un moment quelconque de la semaine qui suivit la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette annonce ne fut pas le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'Harry ait reçu, bien qu'il ne souffre pas de jalousie. Non, la cause de son bouleversement avait été la découverte que ses parents n'avaient, en fait, jamais cessé d'avoir des relations sexuelles, même s'ils l'avaient déjà...  
Ses plaintes à ses amis conduisirent à quelques tapotements de sympathie dans le dos, un baiser très appuyé de Susan, et à Dean (qui avait une preuve vivante de ce fait, avec ses trois sœurs cadettes) lui disant de laisser tomber !

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

C'est un fait historiquement prouvé (selon Hermione, qui l'avait lu entre ses recherches sur les Horcruxes) qu'en période de grands changements, vous devez agir rapidement pour consolider votre position, si vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire sur les changements qui prennent place.

Neville, Susan et Harry, tous arrivés à la majorité cet été-là, avaient des sièges héréditaires au Magengamot. Et, même si personne ne savait comment Fudge était devenu le mandataire du siège Potter, cela s'arrêta tout de suite.

L'une des charges habituelles du Magengamot était la supervision des procès. Et, comme peu de gens voulaient vraiment bouleverser l'Homme-Qui-A Gagné (surnom qu'Harry détestait encore plus que "Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu"), il y eut donc beaucoup moins de corruption cette fois-ci.  
Par contre, il y eut beaucoup plus d'examen des preuves, et d'appels aux Guérisseurs de l'Esprit pour vérifier s'il y avait des résidus de la malédiction d'_Imperium_, chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de prétendre à cela comme défense.

Aucun des enfants n'avait prévu de carrière politique, sauf peut-être Hermione. Mais ils reconnaissaient que le monde n'allait pas se réparer tout seul, et qu'attendre que d'autres le fassent pour eux était ce qui avait amené le Monde Sorcier dans son désordre actuel.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Ce qui avait commencé comme un peu de "Home-School" _[école_ _à_ _la_ _maison]_ s'était transformé en une "Not-A-Quite-School" _[une_ _"pas-tout-à-fait"_ _école,_ _une_ _école_ _presque_ _complète]_, dont les cours avaient lieu dans un entrepôt rénové par magie, pendant que le nombre d'élèves augmentait.

Rattrapant enfin le fait que, si ça continuait, Poudlard n'aurait plus aucun élève, et que le château était déjà devenu une plaisanterie, plusieurs Gouverneurs frénétiques du Conseil d'Administration étaient venus visiter, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Poudlard fut fermé l'année suivante, tandis que les Gouverneurs examinaient les méthodes d'enseignement et le programme, et ajoutaient pour les élèves de première année quelques cours indispensables, comme une introduction au monde magique et une mise à jour obligatoire des études moldues (ce qui réduisit considérablement le nombre annuel d'_Oubliettes_).

Les enseignants durent prouver qu'ils savaient réellement enseigner, et qu'ils étaient réellement compétents dans leur matière.

Les lamentations du professeur Trelawney donnèrent la migraine à tout le monde pendant deux jours. Le professeur Binns ne remarqua même pas que la classe d'histoire de la magie avait déménagé et avait un nouveau professeur. Et le professeur Rogue refit connaissance avec la poêle de Natasja, quand il vint blâmer les Irons pour son nouveau chômage.

En effet, que cela revienne à Dumbledore en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, ou à Poudlard vide d'élèves, quoi qu'il en soit les Gouverneurs de l'école avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'examiner, de plus près, les montagnes de plaintes formelles que les cours de Rogue avaient inspirées, et ils n'étaient pas satisfaits de leurs conclusions.

Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement expulser Dumbledore, car leur propre négligence avait joué un rôle important dans la détérioration de la qualité de l'éducation. Mais ils pouvaient s'assurer que le Département de l'Éducation saurait réellement ce qui se passait et recevrait des rapports réguliers, plutôt que juste après la période d'examen de fin d'année, et juste pour leur faire connaître les notes, et quels nouveaux élèves avaient répondu à leurs lettres d'acceptation.

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais aucun système ne l'est.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Natasja et Henry ne furent pas exactement satisfaits lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une lettre sur la table, les informant qu'Harry et Susan s'étaient enfuis à Las Vegas, afin de pouvoir se marier sans le cirque médiatique qui se serait produit sans aucun doute, s'ils avaient essayé de le faire au Royaume-Uni.  
Natasja et Henry n'étaient pas heureux, mais ils comprenaient. Ils se contentèrent de tout dire à Hermione, qui entraîna rapidement à Las Vegas le groupe d'origine (plus Anthony, Padma Patil et Hannah, qui sortaient respectivement avec Hermione, Dean et Neville).  
Ensuite, Hermione sauva les presque-mariés et culpabilisa l'heureux couple, en les laissant organiser une réception tardive pour la famille et les amis, à leur retour en Angleterre.

Cela aurait pu être pire : au moins, ce n'était pas le mariage au fusil à pompe entre Seamus Finnegan et Lavande Brown, qui eut lieu plus tard dans l'année.

Ce fut aussi l'une des très rares fois où Hermione décida d'être volontairement spontanée. Il est vrai que la promesse d'Anthony d'une lune de miel comprenant un voyage dans ce qui restait de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, et dans les ruines nouvellement découvertes qui auraient pu être l'originale, pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

À la grande déception de plusieurs personnes, Harry refusa catégoriquement de nommer l'un de ses enfants d'après l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, un exemple suivi par la plupart de ses amis.  
En tant qu'enfants du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et de plusieurs autres personnalités de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, et en tant que petits-enfants de plusieurs héros de la Première Guerre, ils auraient largement assez à gérer dans leur vie, sans que tout le monde ne les compare aux fantômes dont ils partageraient les prénoms.

Il n'était cependant pas contre leur utilisation comme seconds prénoms, comme le prouvèrent Sarah Lily, Benjamin Henry et Ryan James, ou encore la plus jeune d'Hermione : Beatrice Natasja. Mais les premiers prénoms étaient exclus.

Plusieurs de leurs enfants s'étaient plaints de leurs prénoms, comme tout le monde à un moment donné. Mais plus tard, la plupart d'entre eux furent soulagés, car une partie importante de leurs camarades de classe avaient été nommés selon une variante de "Harry".  
C'est ainsi que la classe de Sarah avait trois Harrison, deux Henry, cinq Harrietta, deux Harold et huit Harry...

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

Trouver un petit garçon errant au milieu d'une nuit d'hiver, après avoir été abandonné dans un panier, ça ressemble à un conte de fées. Dans un autre monde, le conte de fées se serait terminé par une bataille épique, puis tout resterait pareil, et tous vivraient heureux pour toujours.

Mais le bonheur, comme toutes les émotions, est une chose étrange et fluide, et "Vivre heureux pour toujours" ne fonctionne que dans une histoire pour dormir, avant que l'enfant ne soit assez vieux pour poser des questions.

Dans cette histoire, une famille résista à tout, les gens firent confiance à leurs amis, posèrent des questions, et acceptèrent de l'aide. Il y eut des épreuves et des peines, et la vie ne fut pas parfaite.

Mais ils vécurent, ils furent heureux, et c'est tout ce que l'on peut raisonnablement demander.

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

**-** **THE** **END** **-** **THE** **END** **-** **THE** **END** **\- THE END - THE END**

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Ce_ _chapitre_ _est_ _un_ _peu_ _court,_ _mais_ _je_ _ne_ _faisais_ _que_ _lier_ _les_ _bouts._

_Wahou,_ _nous_ _avons_ _enfin_ _atteint_ _la_ _fin._ _Quand_ _j'ai_ _posté_ _ce_ _qui_ _était_ _initialement_ _censé_ _être_ _un_ _one-shot,_ _je_ _n'aurais_ _jamais_ _pensé_ _que_ _nous_ _finirions_ _ici,_ _au_ _bout_ _de_ _seulement_ _sept_ _ou_ _huit_ _mois,_ _avec_ _l'une_ _de_ _mes_ _histoires_ _les_ _plus_ _populaires._ _Merci_ _beaucoup_ _à_ _toutes_ _les_ _personnes_ _qui_ _l'ont_ _mise_ _en_ _"Favorite_ _Stories",_ _qui_ _m'ont_ _harcelée_ _de_ _reviews_ _et_ _messages_ _quand_ _mon_ _inspiration_ _était_ _en_ _baisse,_ _qui_ _m'ont_ _encouragée,_ _et_ _surtout_ _les_ _personnes_ _qui_ _m'ont_ _dit_ _quand_ _je_ _faisais_ _quelque_ _chose_ _de_ _mauvais._

_Merci_ _et_ _câlins_ _virtuels_

_Nat_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**

_**Notes**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Pour_ _ma_ _part,_ _je_ _remercie_ _tous_ _ceux_ _et_ _toutes_ _celles_ _qui_ _ont_ _suivi_ _cette_ _traduction_ _française,_ _malgré_ _les_ _nombreux_ _ralentissements_ _involontaires_ _que_ _je_ _vous_ _ai_ _fait_ _subir..._ _J'espère_ _que_ _sa_ _lecture_ _vous_ _a_ _donné_ _autant_ _de_ _plaisir_ _qu'à_ _moi_ _!_

_Et_ _un_ _grand,_ _un_ _énorme_ _merci_ _à_ _Vaneria_ _Potter,_ _pour_ _m'avoir_ _permis_ _de_ _traduire_ _sa_ _fic_ _!_ _  
Ce_ _fut_ _un_ _vrai_ _défi_ _de_ _retranscrire_ _au_ _mieux_ _son_ _style_ _sans_ _le_ _dénaturer._ _Mais_ _cette_ _façon_ _d'écrire_ _fait_ _partie_ _du_ _charme_ _de_ _cette_ _histoire,_ _qui_ _perdrait_ _une_ _grande_ _partie_ _de_ _sa_ _force_ _sans_ _ces_ _mots_ _et_ _cette_ _façon_ _de_ _les_ _agencer..._

_Je_ _vous_ _donne_ _rendez-vous_ _pour_ _une_ _prochaine_ _fiction,_ _quand_ _l'avenir_ _le_ _dira_ _!_

**HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP** ******* **HP**


End file.
